


Il bronzeo addormentato nel bosco

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Parody, Sleeping Beauty Elements, clumsy fairies, nonsense elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2011 ]- Il principe crescerà forte e sano, amato e stimato da tutti. [...] Ma, fra sedici anni, egli indosserà una tiara alata, passerà sotto un arco risalente al quarto secolo, salirà le scale di legno di una torre, si fermerà al ristorante a metà strada, mangerà una bistecca, riprenderà il suo cammino, giungerà in cima alla torre, aprirà la prima porta a destra, entrerà in quella stanza, farà cadere un vaso Ming, darà una testata ad uno scaffale, guarderà fuori dalla terza finestra da sinistra presente nella stanza, vedrà una processione di gente vestita da bruco, si pungerà l'indice destro con un cactus infilzato sul fuso di un arcolaio e morrà! [...] Quando si compiranno tutte queste azioni, il vostro prezioso pargolo morirà. -- "Quando si compiranno tutte queste azioni"? [...] Vuoi dire che basta non se ne compia una sola per mandare a quel paese la tua maledizione? -.Silenzio.- ... grazie per averlo fatto notare. -.× Alias l'assurda parodia deLa bella addormentata nel bosco.





	1. Prologo

Un leggero vento fresco soffiava nelle silenziose vie del regno d'Egitto, cullando il sonno dei suoi abitanti.  
Nel cielo notturno, la bianca luna illuminava le piccole case, il maestoso castello, avvolgendoli in una delicata atmosfera di pace; i suoi raggi argentei giocavano ad intrecciarsi con i lunghi capelli nivei della regina Kisahrah, affacciata al balcone della sua stanza, i suoi sospiri affranti che si fondevano con quelli pacati del vento che le accarezzava il viso candido.  
"Come vorrei che il mio desiderio fosse esaudito..." si disse, abbassando i tristi occhi di zaffiro, ormai rassegnata.  
Giunse le mani, quasi sperando in un miracolo: "Se solo mi fosse concessa la gioia di un figlio...".  
\- Kisahrah. -.  
La donna si voltò, distolta dai suoi pensieri dalla voce dell'uomo dalla pelle scura che l'aveva raggiunta sul balcone.  
Suo marito, il re Sehth.  
\- Perché sei ancora sveglia? - le chiese il re, accarezzandole una guancia pallida.  
La regina sorrise, un sorriso amaro: - Il motivo è sempre lo stesso, marito mio. Forse mi prenderai per una sciocca ma... io desidero davvero tanto che le nostre giornate vengano allietate dalla presenza di un nostro bambino. -.  
A quelle parole, il re arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo per un istante; quando tornò a guardare sua moglie, scosse la testa: - Non sei una sciocca, Kisahrah. - le disse, con voce confortante: - Sono sicuro che, un giorno, gli dei ascolteranno la nostra preghiera e ci doneranno un figlio. -.  
La regina annuì, visibilmente poco convinta: erano ormai mesi che suo marito le ripeteva quella frase, ma quel "un giorno" sembrava non giungere mai.  
Avevano provato di tutto: avevano trascorso interi giorni ad ispezionare tutti i campi di cavoli del regno, nella speranza di trovarvi sotto un neonato; avevano ingaggiato tutti gli apicoltori d'Egitto per far spuntare fuori un bambino dai fiori; si erano avventurati per paludi, fiumi, laghi e campi alla ricerca di cicogne in grado di portar loro un figlio.  
Avevano infine riposto le loro speranze nell'ultima possibilità, nonché la prima che avevano scartato: la riproduzione sessuata.  
Purtroppo, neppure quella aveva dato risultati.  
\- Su... - le sussurrò Sehth, dolcemente: - Per tirarti su di morale, ti ho portato la tua bevanda preferita. -.  
Kisahrah alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi s'illuminarono: - Una cioccolata calda con sopra una montagna di panna? -.  
\- No, acqua. -.  
La regina osservò il bicchiere che il re le mise in mano, delusa.  
Non che l'acqua non le piacesse, anzi, era molto fresca e dissetante, ma, per essere consolata, aveva sperato in qualcosa di meno incolore, meno inodore e meno insapore...  
\- Ti ringrazio. - sospirò, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.  
In quel momento, dall'acqua nel calice di vetro emerse un tenero gamberetto rosato che, con un'adorabile vocina acuta, esclamò: - Non temere, regina Kisahrah! Presto il tuo desiderio sarà avverato! -.  
Detto questo, si rituffò nel bicchiere, sparendo in un guizzo rosa.  
Gli increduli occhi azzurri di Sehth e Kisahrah rimasero fissi sul calice tra le mani della regina, finché quest'ultima non osò spezzare il silenzio caduto fra di loro: - Marito mio... - mormorò, deglutendo, agitata.  
\- Sì, moglie mia? -  
\- ... io quest'acqua non la bevo. -.  
  
Nove mesi dopo, l'intero regno d'Egitto fu in festa per la nascita del primogenito della famiglia reale.  
Festoni colorati addobbavano ogni via, fiori di ogni forma e dimensione adornavano le porte delle case; i pasticceri sfornavano dolci con sopra il nome del nuovo nato, i fruttivendoli e i verdurai componevano arcimboldeschi quadri raffiguranti la nuova Famiglia Reale, i panettieri scolpivano statue di bambini nel pane, i negozi di vestiti facevano sconti del 90% su tutti i capi e i treni arrivavano in orario.  
Per la presentazione del principino al mondo, erano state invitate le più importanti personalità dei regni vicini.  
\- Oh, duca Pehgahsus! - salutò un anziano uomo dai capelli grigi dal bizzarro taglio a stella, avvicinandosi ad un distinto uomo in abito rosso, accompagnato da una bella dama dai lunghi capelli biondi, in abito azzurro: - Anche voi siete stato invitato? -.  
\- Certamente, re Sugorokuh. - rispose il duca del ducato di Toon, chinando il capo d'innanzi al re del confinante regno di Domino: - Questa è una giornata davvero lieta. - sorrise.  
\- Senza contare... - intervenne la donna al suo fianco, la duchessa di Toon: - ... che, in onore della regina Kisahrah, tutti coloro che hanno i capelli bianchi saranno trattati con estremo riguardo e potranno tranquillamente fare compere addebitando tutto sul conto del marchese Aknahdinh. -.  
\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - una voce maschile, appartenente ad un anziano, risuonò nell'aria, venendo tuttavia semplicemente ignorata.  
\- Ma Cyndyah! - la riprese Pehgahsus, imbarazzato, come se non avesse già approfittato di questa possibilità comprando due alberghi nella periferia d'Egitto, forte dei suoi lunghi capelli argentati. Il re Sugorokuh ridacchiò, passando oltre i due sposi ed entrando nella grande sala del trono: un luogo immenso, bianco come l'inverno, ma senza trasmetterne lo stesso freddo; delle elaborate vetrate azzurre facevano da finestre lungo tutto il perimetro della sala, donando un curioso colorito celeste alla luce che vi filtrava.  
La sala del trono del regno d'Egitto era un luogo surreale, quasi etereo.  
In quell'atmosfera quasi paradisiaca, il re Sehth e la regina Kisahrah si trovavano ai lati della culla azzurra in cui il principino riposava, sereno.  
\- Oh, guarda, marito mio... - disse Kisahrah, non badando minimamente alla folla che cominciava a radunarsi nella sala: - Ha la tua pelle! -.  
\- E ha il tuo... ehm... - Sehth fu in difficoltà: il principino non aveva  _assolutamente nulla_  di sua madre.  
\- Il tuo... ehm... uhm... dunque... ecco... ha una testa. Due braccia. Due mani. Due gambe. Due piedi. Un busto. E' proprio come te! - esclamò il re, convinto.  
Kisahrah sorrise, felice come non mai.  
\- Miei signori. -.  
Avvolta in svolazzanti abiti chiari in netto contrasto con la sua pelle scura, i lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano sulle spalle, i seri occhi azzurri fissi di loro, quasi li stesse scrutando fin nel profondo dell'anima, una donna s'inchinò d'innanzi ai due sovrani, catturando la loro attenzione.  
\- Oh, Uccello del Mal- ehm, Ysys! - la salutò Kisahrah, mentre tutti gli uomini presenti provvedevano a fare i dovuti scongiuri: - Siete riuscita ad essere presente alla festa in onore del nostro bambino! - sorrise nervosamente, afferrando la mano di suo marito, agitata: - Mi era stato detto che eravate impegnata nell'esplorazione di una cava sotterranea... -.  
\- Sì. - confermò la donna, Ysys: - Tuttavia, la cava sotterranea è crollata non appena ho fatto notare al capo della spedizione la presenza di strane crepe che avrebbero potuto compromettere la sicurezza del luogo. -.  
La donna dalla pelle scura si voltò, notando un uomo avvicinarsi ad una sedia nei pressi di una tenda: - Stiate attento, signore! Quella sedia potrebbe ribaltarsi! - lo avvisò.  
Sfortunatamente, non appena l'uomo si sedette, la sedia cadde a terra, tirando la tenda alle sue spalle e facendola precipitare sul malcapitato, assi di legno sostenitrici comprese.  
I due sovrani ebbero molta paura.  
\- Con permesso, vado a prendere posto. - annunciò Ysys, trovando facilmente una sedia libera grazie all'improvvisa fuga di tutte le persone presenti nel raggio di cinque metri.  
\- Perché l'Uccello del Malaugurio è qui? - chiese Kisahrah, con un bisbiglio preoccupato.  
Sehth cercò di rimanere impassibile, nonostante l'evidentissima preoccupazione sul suo volto: - Mi sono premurato di invitare tutti coloro dotati di poteri magici presenti nel regno e nei regni vicini. Non sia mai di incorrere nella vendetta di qualche strano essere dotato di inquietanti poteri... -.  
La regina annuì, ammettendo che suo marito non aveva tutti i torti.  
  
La festa in onore del piccolo principe Aurathem era ormai iniziata.  
Nei colori della festa e con il sottofondo di musiche allegre, il popolo e i nobili portarono i loro doni, le nobildonne andarono a complimentarsi con la regina per il bel bambino che aveva avuto dopo averlo tanto desiderato.  
In quel momento, il portone della sala del trono si aprì, portando l'attenzione di tutti sulle due figure che ne varcarono la soglia, volando elegantemente a cavallo di scope: l'una, più grande, risaltava nel suo raffinato tailleur rosso, in coordinato con il cerchietto tra i capelli castani che le accarezzavano le spalle; l'altra, più piccola, sembrava un delicato germoglio, nella sua camicia da notte verde, con tanto di pantofole e cappello con ponpon, i lunghi capelli castano chiaro che le incorniciavano un tenero volto dai tratti dolci.  
\- La signorina Anzauna e la signorina Shizulora! - annunciò un paggio, mentre tutti i presenti lasciavano libera la strada alle due fate, nonostante esse fossero ancora sospese sopra le loro teste grazie alle loro scope e non avessero dunque bisogno di spazio sul pavimento.  
\- SPOOOOOOOSTAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -  
Un lampo azzurro attraversò la sala in un istante, andando a schiantarsi in un remoto angolo talmente lontano da risultare invisibile alla vista.  
Seguirono rumori di qualcosa che si rompeva, qualcosa che crollava, sirene della polizia e delle ambulanze, un megafono che pronunciava frasi incomprensibili e strani versi di galline che si davano alla fuga (?).  
Poco dopo, piuttosto malridotta, la terza fata riemerse, aggiustandosi il bizzarro copricapo tubolare blu che indossava, i lunghi capelli castani completamente spettinati, il bizzarro vestito azzurro, abbastanza scollato da mettere bene in risalto la sua carnagione scura, che aveva visto tempi migliori.  
\- La signorina Manerella! - annunciò il paggio di prima, con quello che parve un sospiro esasperato.  
\- Te l'avevamo detto di andare piano! - esclamò Anzauna, volando fino ad esserle accanto, subito imitata da Shizulora.  
\- I freni sono rotti! - gemette Manerella, mostrando un indefinito ammasso di saggina e legno.  
\- Impossibile. - la contraddì la fata più grande, tranquillamente.  
\- No, no, sono proprio rotti! - insistette la fata azzurra: - Quando ho provato a fermarmi, non sono neppure riuscita a trovarli, i freni! -.  
\- Non li hai trovati perché non ci sono. - sorrise timidamente Shizulora, con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Manerella rimase con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati, incapace di commentare.  
\- Ehm... -  
La voce della regina Kisahrah fece ricordare alle tre fate di essere appena giunte nella sala del trono e che una di loro ne aveva appena fatto crollare un pezzo di muro.  
Ma quest'ultima era un'informazione di cui solo Manerella era a conoscenza.  
\- Maestà! - salutarono prontamente le tre fate, due di loro scendendo dalle scope, ponendosi d'innanzi ai due sovrani e facendo loro un profondo inchino.  
\- E' un piacere vedervi qui, fate. - sorrise Kisahrah.  
\- E' un piacere per noi essere qui! - trillò Manerella, allegra.  
\- Siamo liete dell'invito! - ringraziò Shizulora, con un sorriso dolce.  
\- Per ringraziarvi dell'invito e per onorare la Famiglia Reale, concederemo al principe i più bei doni che si possano desiderare. - disse Anzauna, sorridendo: - Ma ognuna di noi potrà fargli un solo dono, uno soltanto. - spiegò.  
Le tre fate fecero sparire le scope - o ciò che ne rimaneva - per poi far spuntare sulle proprie schiene delle piccole ali da farfalla e volare vicino la culla del principino.  
\- Com'è dolce! - esclamò Shizulora, giungendo le mani, gli occhi color nocciola che le brillavano.  
\- Quant'è puccioso! - quasi urlò Manerella, vivace, svolazzando intorno la culla come per osservare il neonato da più angolazioni.  
\- E' adorabile! - sospirò Anzauna, intenerita.  
\- Guardate quant'è tenero! -  
\- E guardate che belle guance! -  
\- E guardate i piedini! -  
\- Le manine! Le manine! -  
\- Che nasino carino! -  
\- Che orecchie piccole! -  
\- Ehm... -  
La voce del re Sehth riportò le tre fate alla realtà.  
\- Sì, dunque... - si riprese, pratica, Anzauna, materializzando nella propria mano una bacchetta da direttore d'orchestra: - Il mio dono è il dono della bellezza. - annunciò: - Come il bronzo più puro rilucerà la sua pelle, come pure ametiste splenderanno i suoi occhi e sembreranno di seta, al tocco, i suoi capelli. -.  
Dalla culla del neonato si levò uno sbuffo di fumo bianco, preceduto da un "PUFF!".  
Kisahrah e Sehth lanciarono ad Anzauna delle occhiate allarmate.  
\- Non temete! - li rassicurò la fata rossa, con un sorriso tranquillo: - E' normale! - disse, tirandosi giù una manica per nascondere la formula che si era scritta sul polso dopo averla trovata sul suo grimorio cercando un incantesimo che suonasse carino.  
Il dizionario delle similitudini ad effetto e l'inversione soggetto-complemento da vero linguaggio fantasy arcaico avevano fatto il resto.  
Fu il turno di Shizulora.  
La fata verde si avvicinò al neonato, sorrise in tutta la sua dolcezza e fece apparire una bacchetta simile allo stelo di un fiore: - Io gli donerò una voce meravigliosa. - annunciò: - Nessuno avrà mai una voce più bella e affascinante, una voce che sarà in grado di dargli un animo nobile ed un carattere estrove... e... e... etciù! -.  
Shizulora starnutì e l'incantesimo si attivò inavvertitamente.  
Dalla culla del neonato si levò uno sbuffo di fumo nero, preceduto da un "PUFF!".  
Silenzio.  
\- Anche questo è normale? - si azzardò a chiedere Kisahrah, gli occhi sgranati.  
Silenzio.  
\- Certo. - rispose Shizulora, decisissima, nonostante l'improvviso pallore.  
Silenzio.  
\- Anche se, forse, il principino non avrà esattamente un carattere  _estroverso_... - precisò la fata verde, lo sguardo fisso sul bambino.  
Silenzio.  
\- Però avrà una bellissima voce! - esclamò, con un sorriso sereno.  
\- Ah, allora va bene. - disse Kisahrah, con un sospiro di sollievo, mentre l'intera sala si rilassava dopo quel momento di assoluta tensione.  
\- E' questa la cosa importante. - concordò Sehth, le braccia conserte.  
Era giunto il turno di Manerella.  
Anzauna e Shizulora pregarono tutti i pantheon esistenti per la buona riuscita dell'incantesimo; Sehth e Kisahrah erano leggermente preoccupati.  
Manerella fece apparire il suo nodoso bastone azzurro e si avvicinò al piccolo Aurathem.  
\- Mio piccolo principe. - sorrise, cominciando ad agitare il bastone: - Il mio dono è... -.  
Si fermò, indecisa.  
Si portò l'indice alle labbra, facendosi pensierosa: - Mmm... vediamo... cosa potrei donarti, mio piccolo principe? -.  
\- Ma non ti sei preparata un dono da fargli? - le sussurrò Anzauna, sconvolta.  
\- Ho avuto poco tempo per pensarci! - ribatté Manerella, a bassa voce, continuando a riflettere.  
\- Hai avuto nove mesi! - le fece notare Shizulora, in un pigolio.  
\- Beh, i doni più fighi ve li siete presi voi due! - sospirò la fata azzurra, senza ancora aver trovato un dono da fare al principe.  
\- Problemi? - domandò Kisahrah, perplessa, notando le tre fate parlottare tra di loro.  
\- No, no! - risposero le tre fanciulle, con ampi sorrisi di assoluta colpevolezza.  
\- Ah! - esclamò Manerella, d'un tratto: - Ho trovato! -.  
Si sistemò di fronte alla culla ed alzò il bastone, pronta a fare il suo incantesimo.  
Si sistemò il cappello sulla testa.  
Si lisciò i lunghi capelli castani.  
Controllò se avesse unghie spezzate.  
Controllò che il bastone fosse perfettamente verniciato.  
\- Manerella! -.  
\- Un attimo, un attimo! Quanta fretta! - sbuffò, contrariata dal fatto che non potesse prendersi quelle sei-sette ore per prepararsi.  
Sorrise al bambino: - Mio piccolo principe, il mio dono è- -.  
Tutte le vetrate s'infrasero nello stesso istante, in una pioggia di schegge di vetro.  
I presenti urlarono, spaventati; la regina Kisahrah corse a fare scudo al bambino, il re Sehth si precipitò a fare scudo a sua moglie.  
\- Non ho ancora fatto niente! - protestò Manerella, scioccata.  
Il grande portone d'ingresso si aprì con una violenta folata di vento, un gigantesco essere mostruoso entrò nella sala, quasi riempiendola del tutto con la sua mole.  
Un essere oscuro, con occhi di fuoco, un volto minaccioso, il corpo per metà umano e per metà serpente.  
\- Cos'è questo essere? - chiese Sehth, in un sibilo, gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
Kisahrah non parlò; dalla sua gola uscì, però, un ringhio che ben poco aveva di umano.  
L'essere oscuro non rispose, né azzardò alcuna mossa.  
Nella sala cadde di nuovo il silenzio.  
Silenzio.  
C'era molto silenzio.  
Nella sala c'era davvero tanto silenzio.  
I presenti scrutavano gli occhi di fuoco del mostro.  
Gli occhi di fuoco del mostro scrutavano i presenti.  
Scrutavano i presenti gli occhi di fuoco del mostro.  
Scrutavano gli occhi di fuoco del mostro i presenti.  
I presenti gli occhi del mostro di fuoco scrutavano.  
Del mostro gli occhi scrutavano i presenti di fuoco.  
Tutto ciò nell'assoluto silenzio.  
\- ... beh? - fece Manerella, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Se hai qualcosa da dire, parla, mostro! - intimò il re, senza farsi intimidire dall'aspetto spaventoso della creatura che aveva d'innanzi.  
\- Se il sommo re volesse spostare lo sguardo una decina di metri più in basso, potrebbe magicamente capire molte cose. -.  
Istintivamente, tutti guardarono diversi metri più in basso dagli occhi di fuoco del mostro; a circa altezza d'uomo, individuarono una strana figura.  
Una lunga giacca nera a coprire il fisico dalla pelle scura, un gonnellino ugualmente nero come unico vestiario, una cicatrice a deturpargli metà del viso e capelli bianchi in contrasto con tutto il resto, un uomo aveva fatto il suo fin troppo appariscente ingresso nella sala del trono.  
Spaventando i presenti.  
Rompendo tutte le vetrate.  
Demolendo parte del soffitto a causa dell'altezza del mostro alle sue spalle.  
\- Ma lui è... - lo riconobbe Anzauna, trattenendo il fiato.  
\- Ma lui è... - le fece eco Shizulora, coprendosi la bocca, gli occhi sgranati per lo shock.  
\- Ma lui è...? - chiese Manerella, perplessa.  
\- Non sarà mica... - sussurrò Kisahrah, indietreggiando, spaventata.  
\- Non sarà mica... - mormorò Sehth, gli occhi spalancati per l'incredulità.  
\- Non sarà mica...? - domandò Manerella, guardandosi intorno nella speranza che qualcuno si degnasse di completare almeno una frase.  
\- Bastava lo dicessero solo un paio di persone, eh... - disse l'uomo, mettendo le braccia conserte, con un certo disappunto.  
\- Lui è la strega Malikura! - rivelò Pehgahsus, abbracciando una spaventata Cyndyah.  
Malikura si voltò verso il duca, alquanto contrariato: - Ma ti sembro una strega? -.  
\- In effetti, caro, quell'uomo ha molto poco di femminile... - mormorò Cyndyah, gli occhi fissi sul fisico scultoreo che si riusciva ad intravedere dalla giacca aperta.  
\- Cara! - si scandalizzò il duca, scioccato.  
\- A cosa dobbiamo questa entrata in scena così  _devastante_? - sibilò il re Sehth, una fin troppo evidente nota di rabbia nella voce malnascosta da un volto glaciale.  
\- Oh, chiedo perdono per i danni. - si scusò Malikura, minimamente dispiaciuto, alzando le spalle: - Ma ormai è successo. -.  
Puntò i suoi occhi chiari sulla culla del principino, con uno strano sorriso che, su una persona normale, sarebbe stato decisamente inquietante; su di lui, sembrò una condanna a morte pronunciata da un essere estremamente sadico: - Come è successo il fatto di non essere stato invitato alla festa in onore del sommo principino. -.  
\- Cosa? - balbettarono le tre fate, confuse.  
Kisahrah guardò suo marito, spaventata: - Avevi detto di aver invitato tutti coloro che sono dotati di poteri magici... - ricordò, in un sussurro.  
Sehth annuì, deciso: - E' così, infatti. -.  
Si fece avanti, minimamente spaventato dalla strega/stregone/essere indefinito/coso/gnocco che aveva di fronte: - Sono stato io personalmente ad invitare tutte le persone dotate di poteri magici presenti nell'intero regno e nei regni confinanti. Sono stato io a scendere dalla mia reggia, con il freddo mattutino, con la vestaglia con sopra disegnati i draghi bianchi dagli occhi blu venerati nel regno e le pantofole in coordinato, ad andare fino alla cassetta della posta e ad imbucare tutti gli inviti! -.  
\- Altri particolari, caro? - fece Kisahrah, con un certo imbarazzo.  
\- Sì! - esclamò il re: - Quella mattina pioveva e avevo con me anche l'ombrello con sopra i draghi bianchi dagli occhi blu! -.  
\- Ma andarci di pomeriggio o non appena avesse smesso di piovere? -.  
Le parole di Malikura sconvolsero Sehth come non mai: - Di pomeriggio? Appena avesse smesso di piovere? - ripeté, quasi balbettando: - Solo un folle rimanderebbe un simile compito solo per un paio di gocce di pioggia scrosciante ed un freddo polare! - esclamò, scandalizzato da ciò che quell'uomo aveva osato dire.  
\- Sta di fatto che io non ho ricevuto nessun invito! - puntualizzò Malikura, riportando l'attenzione sul problema principale.  
\- Deve essersi perso... - ipotizzò Kisahrah, pensierosa.  
\- Non abbiamo colpa del malfunzionamento delle poste! - affermò Sehth, il volto impassibile: - Se l'invito non vi è giunto, andate a distruggere l'ufficio postale. -.  
\- Si vede che non tenevate veramente a questo invito. - s'intromise una voce maschile, tranquilla.  
Spuntato fuori da chissà dove e da chissà quanto lì presente, un ragazzo si avvicinò a Malikura, le numerose piume nere che indossava ondeggiarono ad ogni suo passo.  
Un ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, dai lunghi capelli d'oro, gli occhi del colore e della bellezza delle ametiste, che al suo passaggio attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, gli sguardi fissi non tanto sui pochi e succinti vestiti neri impiumati che indossava quanto più su quasi tutto il suo corpo lasciato scoperto.  
\- Manerella... - sussurrò Anzauna, scuotendo lievemente la fata azzurra per una spalla, gli occhi spalancati fissi su quella bellezza irreale: - Hai di nuovo evocato degli spiriti di gnocconi senza sapere come mandarli via? -.  
\- Non c'entro niente... - rispose Manerella, assente, guardando quei due splendori in nero apparsi nella sala del trono.  
\- Il loro abbigliarsi di nero in contrasto con i colori sgargianti della festa, il loro opporsi al nostro sovrano, i loro modi e i loro sguardi poco pacifici fanno chiaramente capire che non sono buoni e misericordiosi. - sussurrò Shizulora, portandosi una mano al cuore: - Però sono così belli... -.  
\- Cosa stai insinuando? - chiese Sehth al ragazzo piumato, riportando tutti alla realtà.  
\- Che, se veramente aveste voluto che l'invito arrivasse, vi sareste premurati di controllare che il mio signore avesse ricevuto la lettera. - rispose il ragazzo dai capelli dorati, con una tranquillità disarmante.  
Parlava piano, pacatamente, ma ogni sua singola parola era detta con una strana malizia.  
\- Oh... - sussurrò Kisahrah, non sapendo come rispondere.  
Si sentiva in colpa: forse quel ragazzo aveva ragione, forse avrebbero dovuto controllare e accertarsi che-  
\- Non farti incantare, moglie mia! -.  
La voce di Sehth la scosse, facendole portare lo sguardo su di lui.  
\- Non lasciare che quell'essere manovri la tua mente! - le disse, serio, tornando a guardare i due figuri di fronte a sé.  
-  _Manovrare_ , re Sehth? - ridacchiò il ragazzo piumato: - Sto solo dicendo le cose come stanno. Volete forse negarlo? -.  
Il re rimase un istante in silenzio.  
Non si sarebbe fatto sconfiggere in uno scontro verbale da quella bizzarra e stupenda creatura piumosa.  
\- Forse le cose stanno così... - ammise: - Ma mi sembra molto strano il fatto che tutti gli inviti siano arrivati eccetto il vostro. Non è che,  _forse_ , voi ne sapete qualcosa? -.  
-  _Forse_ , l'invito è giunto presso il nostro castello, ma non è arrivato al mio signore. - ammise il ragazzo piumato, tranquillamente: - Forse è andato distrutto, forse è andato bruciato, chi lo sa? -.  
Era ormai ovvio.  
Quella specie di corvo aveva bruciato l'invito prima che Malikura potesse vederlo.  
\- Era vostra intenzione attaccarci e avete trovato un pretesto per farlo! - intuì Sehth, con un sibilo.  
\- In realtà no. - riprese la parola Malikura, dopo essersi limitato ad osservare il dialogo tra i due: - E, vi assicuro... non sono affatto offeso da questa vostra dimenticanza. -.  
Tutti i presenti lo guardarono con occhi perplessi, non aspettandosi una simile frase da un uomo che aveva fatto irruzione nella sala del trono quasi distruggendola, per poi accusare i sovrani di non essere stato invitato.  
Il ragazzo piumato lo fissò, alzando le sopracciglia dorate: - Ah, no? - fece, stupito.  
\- No. - rispose Malikura, tranquillamente, con tono rassicurante.  
Se non fosse stato per quel suo ghigno sanguinario.  
\- E, per dimostrarvelo, farò anch'io un dono al principino! - annunciò.  
Non faticando a percepire il pericolo, Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella si frapposero tra Malikura e la culla, pronte a fare da scudo al piccolo Aurathem.  
\- Tu non toccherai questo bambino! - sibilò Anzauna, decisa.  
\- Dovrai prima passare sui nostri cadaveri! - lo sfidò Manerella, stringendo il suo bastone azzurro.  
\- Non mi sembra una gran frase da dire ad un tipo del genere... - notò Shizulora, in un sussurro agitato.  
\- Come se voi foste un problema... - sorrise il ragazzo piumato, con un sorriso fin troppo sinistro.  
\- Non ascoltate quel corvaccio! - esclamò Anzauna, cercando di celare alla vista le due fate più piccole, come per proteggerle.  
-  _Malic_. - specificò il ragazzo piumato, riducendo gli occhi a fessure.  
\- Non ascoltate Malik! - ripeté Anzauna.  
\- Malic, con la C! - precisò Malic, a denti stretti: - E' la forma abbreviata di "Malicorvo"! -.  
\- ... wow... - fece la fata rossa, ironica, gli occhi a mezz'asta: - Bel nome... -.  
\- Sarà bello "Anzauna"! - ribatté Malic, stizzito.  
Le tre fate sgranarono gli occhi, sorprese: - Come fai a conoscere quel nome? - chiesero, in un simpatico coretto.  
\- Tutti conoscono Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella, le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto. - sospirò il ragazzo piumato, con noncuranza.  
\- Tutto ciò è molto interessante, Malic, ma mi sembra molto scortese far aspettare colui che sarà il nostro sommo re. - s'intromise Malikura, facendosi avanti: - E noi non vogliamo certo essere scortesi. -.  
Le tre fate e la regina cercarono di proteggere la culla, il re fece per fermare Malikura, quando il gigantesco mostro alle spalle dello stregone frappose tra Sehth e il suo padrone la sua coda serpentina, impedendogli di avanzare.  
\- Il principe crescerà forte e sano, amato e stimato da tutti. - annunciò Malikura, mortalmente calmo, avvolto dal terrorizzato silenzio dei presenti.  
Quando parlò di nuovo, le sue parole portarono il gelo nella sala: - Ma, fra sedici anni, egli indosserà una tiara alata, passerà sotto un arco risalente al quarto secolo, salirà le scale di legno di una torre, si fermerà al ristorante a metà strada, mangerà una bistecca, riprenderà il suo cammino, giungerà in cima alla torre, aprirà la prima porta a destra, entrerà in quella stanza, farà cadere un vaso Ming, darà una testata ad uno scaffale, guarderà fuori dalla terza finestra da sinistra presente nella stanza, vedrà una processione di gente vestita da bruco, si pungerà l'indice destro con un cactus infilzato sul fuso di un arcolaio e morrà! -.  
\- Oh, no! - gemette Kisahrah, abbracciando il suo bambino, spaventata, come per proteggerlo dalla ormai inflitta maledizione.  
\- E' crudele! - sussurrò Sehth, la voce soffocata, sconvolto.  
\- Quando si compiranno tutte queste azioni, il vostro prezioso pargolo morirà. - spiegò Malikura, tranquillamente.  
\- "Quando si compiranno tutte queste azioni"? - ripeté Malic, perplesso: - Vuoi dire che basta non se ne compia una sola per mandare a quel paese la tua maledizione? -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... grazie per averlo fatto notare, Malic. - sibilò Malikura, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia che avrebbe istantaneamente incenerito chiunque: - Dimmi perché ti tengo ancora con me... -.  
Il successivo sguardo eloquente di Malic valse più di mille parole.  
\- Il principino è stato maledetto! - quasi urlò Cyndyah, scioccata.  
\- E' stata un'azione veramente crudele... - mormorò Pehgahsus, stringendo la donna a sé.  
\- Solo perché non gli è arrivato l'invito? - fece Sugorokuh, incredulo: - Che esagerato! -.  
\- A proposito... - la voce di Malikura distolse i presenti dai loro pensieri: - Già che ci siamo, approfitto dell'offerta della regina Kisahrah e addebito al marchese Aknahdinh tutti i danni causati dalla mia piccola creatura. -.  
La voce di un anziano giunse, disperata, da chissà dove: - Ma ha distrutto mezzo regno! -.  
\- E allora? - fece lo stregone, tranquillo: - In quanto dotato di capelli bianchi, posso addebitarti tutto ciò che voglio. Quindi, paga. -.  
\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -.  
Malikura e Malic ignorarono l'urlo di Aknahdinh, subito coperto dalla voce del re Sehth: - Arrestate quello stregone e la sua prostituta ossigenata! - ordinò, fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
\- Non permetto che si facciano simili insinuazioni su di me! - urlò Malic, irato: - Io sono biondo naturale! -.  
Malikura lo afferrò per un braccio, facendogli segno di calmarsi: - Possiamo anche andarcene, ora. - gli disse, come se non avesse appena condannato a morte un bambino innocente.  
L'uomo diede un ultimo sguardo ai sovrani: - Arrivederci, sommo re. - ridacchiò: - Mi auguro di essere invitato almeno al funerale del piccolo principe! -.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Malikura, Malic e la creatura dagli occhi di fuoco scomparvero sotto gli occhi dei presenti.  
Il fatto che, pochi istanti dopo, su una parete della sala si materializzò un enorme foro a forma di sagoma del mostro, fece intuire a tutti che i tre erano semplicemente diventati invisibili, per poi andarsene.  
Nella sala era tornato il silenzio assoluto.  
Un silenzio teso, disperato.  
Il piccolo principe Aurathem era stato condannato a morte.  
Una vita destinata ad essere così breve...  
\- Non permetterò che quella maledizione si compia! - tuonò Sehth, deciso: - Basta che una sola di quelle azioni non avvenga e l'intera maledizione non avrà effetto! - ricordò.  
Kisahrah, il viso pallido per lo shock, annuì, aggrappandosi a quella flebile speranza: - Sì... non possiamo fare altro... -.  
Il re le fece un cenno con la testa, per poi rivolgersi al popolo e ai nobili lì radunati: - E' così, dunque. Per impedire che nostro figlio, l'erede al trono, rimanga vittima di questa maledizione, faremo sì che anche solo una di quelle azioni non si compia. Ci concentreremo su quella più semplice da eliminare: per questo motivo, saranno bandite tutte le carni dal regno! - annunciò: - Noi abitanti del regno d'Egitto diverremo vegetariani e ci nutriremo di muschi e licheni! -.  
\- Non c'è altra soluzione... - ammise Kisahrah, abbassando lo sguardo sul fagotto che aveva tra le braccia, un fagotto ignaro del terribile destino che lo attendeva.  
\- Aspettate! -.  
La voce di Anzauna riportò l'attenzione dei presenti sulle tre fate: - Manerella non ha ancora dato il suo dono al principe Aurathem! - fece notare.  
Il volto di Kisahrah s'illuminò, il cuore colmo di speranza: - Allora... allora voi potete... potete annullare il maleficio di quel crudele stregone? - chiese, con un filo di voce.  
Manerella arrossì, a disagio, mordendosi un labbro: - Ecco... - balbettò, esitante: - Io... io non sono abbastanza potente da contrastare la forza di quello stregone e sciogliere la sua maledizione... - confessò, facendo sprofondare nuovamente la regina nella tristezza.  
\- Ma... - riprese, ridando a Kisahrah uno sguardo speranzoso: - ... posso cambiarla. -.  
Si avvicinò al bambino fra le braccia della regina e preparò il suo bastone azzurro.  
Concentrò tutta la sua magia e pronunciò, solenne: - Non abbastanza forte sono per annullare il crudele dono. Ma con il mio potere posso mutare tal triste dovere. Quando il principe si pungerà a seguito di tali coincidenze che mai nessuno per intero ricorderà, egli non morirà, ma in un profondo sonno cadrà. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Questo è molto d'aiuto. - ironizzò Sehth, tagliente.  
Manerella strinse le labbra, indecisa, per poi riprendere il suo incantesimo: - Da tal sonno risvegliarsi potrà se... se... -.  
Si bloccò, non sapendo cosa inventarsi per far risvegliare il principe dal suo sonno.  
\- Inventati qualcosa! - le sussurrò Anzauna, agitata.  
\- Va bene qualsiasi cosa! - le disse Shizulora, pregando affinché l'incantesimo avesse successo.  
Improvvisamente, Manerella ebbe l'idea: - ... se sulle labbra baciato sarà! -.  
Dal fagotto tra le braccia della regina si levò uno sbuffo di fumo bianco, preceduto da un "PUFF!".  
Nella sala tornò il silenzio.  
Manerella osservò il principino, incredula: - L'incantesimo... l'incantesimo è... -.  
Si voltò verso le altre due fate, gli occhi verdi che le brillavano: - Sono riuscita a fare un incantesimo! - gioì, quasi saltellando per la felicità.  
\- Che incantesimo romantico... - sorrise Shizulora, intenerita, le guance leggermente imporporate.  
\- Forse non avremmo dovuto comprarle il libro di Biancaneve... - si disse Anzauna, perplessa.  
\- Se... se... "se sulle labbra baciato sarà"? - ripeté Kisahrah, arrossendo violentemente: - Qualcuno bacerà il mio bambino... s'innamorerà del mio bambino... salverà il mio bambino... sposerà il mio bambino... - disse, come persa nel suo mondo e quasi totalmente dimentica della maledizione.  
Il re Sehth si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio: - In ogni caso... - puntualizzò: - La mia precedente disposizione rimane. -.  
Fu così che la nascita del principe Aurathem comportò il cambiamento della dieta degli abitanti del regno d'Egitto.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Prologo": dal greco  _pro_  (prima, precedente) e  _logos_  (parola, discorso), è la prima parte della struttura della tragedia greca, in cui viene introdotto l'argomento della vicenda.

× Nel cartone animato, "Fauna" è la fata verde, mentre "Flora" è la fata rossa; tuttavia, dato che il nome "Flora", per ovvi motivi, mi ispira molto di più il verde, ho deciso di scambiarle~

× Questa storia fu scritta per partecipare, all'epoca, al _Parody Contest_ sul forum di EFP ma... si ritirarono TUTTE le partecipanti e rimasi solo io. *Ergo, il contest fu annullato* *asciuga lacrimuccia* 

**[ Scritta nel 2011 ]**


	2. Parodo

Trascorsero sedici anni dalla nascita del principe Aurathem d'Egitto.  
Gli abitanti del regno erano diventati vegetariani, i macellai e i pescivendoli si erano dati alla pulizia degli spazi tra le mattonelle dei pavimenti o alla collaudazione di sedie a dondolo, mentre la polizia era perennemente sulle tracce di McDonald abusivi e spacciatori di hamburger.  
Ma tale cambiamento non bastava a salvare il principino.  
Per impedire che il maleficio del crudele Malikura si realizzasse, le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto avevano ideato un piano per proteggere il piccolo principe.  
La frase precedente è da leggersi come: Anzauna aveva ideato un piano per proteggere il piccolo principe, incontrando la ferma opposizione di Manerella e convincendo Shizulora ad accettare facendo leva sul suo istinto materno.  
Tale piano consisteva nel crescere il principe Aurathem lontano dalla reggia d'Egitto, celando la sua reale identità, facendolo vivere come un semplice popolano, così che né Malikura né qualsiasi strana creatura a lui collegata potesse riconoscerlo e attuare la maledizione.  
A crescere il bambino, ovviamente, sarebbero state Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella.  
L'opposizione della fata azzurra, tuttavia, non fu sull'idea di allevare un neonato, quanto sul farlo senza ricorrere alla magia.  
\- Non possiamo permettere che Malikura ci riconosca e scopra la vera identità del bambino! - le aveva spiegato, seria, Anzauna: - Dovremo vivere come semplici mortali. -.  
\- Questo... questo significa... - aveva singhiozzato Manerella, sconfitta, capendo di non potersi opporre in alcun modo: - ... che dovremo rimettere in ordine le stanze  _a mano_? -.  
Anzauna aveva abbassato lo sguardo, affranta, senza trovare il coraggio di risponderle.  
Il re Sehth e la regina Kisahrah non avevano potuto far altro che accettare l'idea della fata rossa: avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere quel bambino che avevano così a lungo desiderato, ma era innegabile che vederlo andare via diede loro un grande dolore.  
\- Non temete. - li aveva rassicurati Anzauna, con un sorriso: - Lo rivedrete tra sedici anni. -.  
\- Quattro Olimpiadi senza il nostro bambino... - aveva sospirato Kisahrah, quasi in lacrime.  
Sehth l'aveva abbracciata, cercando di rassicurarla: - Sono solo cinquemilaottocentoquaranta giorni, più un giorno da ognuno dei quattro anni bisestili... - le aveva sussurato: - Si tratta solo di aspettare cinquemilaottocentoquarantaquattro giorni, moglie mia! -.  
La regina aveva annuito, un po' rincuorata dalla prospettiva (?).  
Presa la decisione e ottenuto il permesso dei sovrani, le tre fate avevano quindi usato i loro ultimi incantesimi per tre cose.  
La prima era la costruzione di una ridente casetta nel cuore di un fitto bosco al confine con il ducato di Toon.  
La seconda era l'apparizione dal nulla di una considerevole scorta di denaro, sicuramente utile per ben più di sedici anni.  
La terza era cambiare un po' il già bellissimo aspetto di colui che sarebbe stato il loro bambino adottivo, da loro già ribattezzato "Rosyami".  
\- I capelli neri gli starebbero benissimo! - aveva esclamato Anzauna: - Fanno così "bel tenebroso"... -.  
\- No, no! - si era opposta Manerella, decisa: - Biondi sarebbero stupendi! Biondi come i raggi di Ra! -.  
\- Secondo me sarebbero più belli magenta! - era seraficamente intervenuta Shizulora: - Il magenta è un bel colore ed è così originale... -.  
\- Su, ragionate... - aveva detto la fata rossa: - ... lui sarà bellissimo e il nero gli darà un tocco di classe e un fascino tenebroso di grande impatto! -.  
\- Ma ha la carnagione scura! - aveva fatto notare la fata azzurra: - Il colore di Ra creerà un contrasto molto più affascinante! -.  
\- Il magenta sta bene su tutto! - aveva sorriso la fata verde.  
Il risultato di quella discussione fu ben presto sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
  
Quando, quella mattina, Rosyami si svegliò, tutto lasciava presagire un giorno assolutamente normale.  
La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra.  
La sua stanza disordinata, invasa di strani oggetti e rompicapi, talmente confusionaria da sembrare un labirinto dal quale sarebbe stato impossibile uscire o anche solo orientarsi.  
Il bizzarro oggetto di forma vagamente triangolare, un puzzle dorato, che da mesi cercava, invano, di ricomporre, posato sul cuscino accanto a lui.  
Il grande specchio circolare che gli restituiva l'immagine di un giovane dalla pelle di bronzo, dai magnetici occhi d'ametista e da una non esattamente usuale chioma stellata nero-magenta con sprazzi di biondo.  
Le sue tre madri adottive - da lui semplicemente chiamate "zie" - gli avevano garantito l'esistenza di quella sua particolare capigliatura fin da quando lo avevano trovato, in fasce, in un catino appeso ad albero di eucalipto.  
L'aria che si riempiva del rumore di qualcosa che finiva in frantumi.  
La zia Manerella doveva aver di nuovo toccato qualcosa.  
E la zia Anzauna doveva di nuovo rimettere a posto.  
E la zia Shizulora doveva tirare su di morale la zia Manerella per l'ennesimo guaio combinato inavvertitamente.  
Quando, quella mattina, Rosyami si svegliò, tutto lasciava presagire un giorno assolutamente normale.  
  
\- Come hai fatto a rompere un bicchiere di vetro infrangibile? - sospirò Anzauna, pulendo il pavimento e buttando i pezzi di vetro sotto un mobile ormai colmo di polvere e oggetti non identificati.  
\- Lo sai che Manerella ne è perfettamente capace! - sorrise innocentemente Shizulora, dando delle pacche di conforto alla diretta interessata.  
\- Ehm... dicevamo del vestito... - balbettò la ragazza dalla pelle scura, imbarazzata, riportando l'attenzione su un foglio con sopra un disegno picassiano.  
\- Sì! - esclamò Anzauna, avvicinandosi alle altre due fanciulle: - Ho già pensato a tutto! Un vestito corto, che metta in risalto la sua splendida pelle di bronzo! E un mantello! - trillò, eccitata dall'idea: - E sarà rosa! -.  
\- Anzauna... - la chiamò Manerella, inquietantemente seria: - Rosyami è un maschio. Non puoi infilarlo in un corto vestitino svolazzante  _rosa_. -.  
\- Ma si chiama "Rosyami"! - le fece notare l'altra, quasi fosse ovvio il suo ragionamento: - Quale colore gli si addice meglio del rosa? -.  
\- Temo che fargli un vestito rosa sarebbe l'ultima cosa che faresti... - sospirò la non-più-fata azzurra: - Non ricordi cosa è successo a quel tizio che l'ha chiamato "Rosy"? - le domandò, retorica.  
Nessuno seppe mai cosa esattamente fosse successo: si sa solo che, quel giorno, quel tizio sviluppò un vero e proprio terrore verso gli accendini, soprattutto in presenza di alcolici e soprattutto se vicini alla sua mano.  
\- Io farò la torta, invece! - sorrise felice Shizulora: - Ho sempre sognato di fare una torta di compleanno per il nostro piccolo Rosyami! E, dopo sedici anni, finalmente ne ho l'occasione! - esclamò, contenta.  
\- Allora il piano "Compleanno di Rosyami" è il seguente... - riepilogò Anzauna, arrotolandosi le maniche del suo vestito rosso da massaia: - Io mi occuperò del vestito. Shizulora si occuperà della torta. -.  
\- E io? - protestò Manerella, sentendosi esclusa.  
\- Tu farai da modella per il vestito! - rispose la più grande, con un sorriso, lasciandola senza parole.  
\- Ehm... - fece, riuscendo a fatica a riprendere l'uso della grammatica e della sintassi: - Anzauna... io sono una femmina. Rosyami è un maschio. Ci sono giusto un paio di differenze tra noi due... -.  
\- E quali sarebbero queste differenze che ti impedirebbero di farmi da modella? - chiese Anzauna, ironica, alzando le sopracciglia.  
Manerella ridusse gli occhi a fessure: - Io ho i fianchi più rotondi dei suoi, lui ha le spalle più larghe delle mie e, a differenza di lui, io sono provvista di seno! - spiegò, quasi in un sibilo imbarazzato.  
\- Questi sono solo dettagli! - sospirò la più grande, minimamente preoccupata: - Basterà allargare le spalle e stringere su seno e fianchi. Dovrai sopportare per il bene del nostro piccolo Rosyami! - sorrise, mettendo mano a dell'inquietante stoffa rosa spuntata fuori da chissà dove.  
\- Si può sapere cosa state facendo? -.  
Una voce maschile fece trasalire le tre ragazze, spingendole alle azioni più disparate: Anzauna gettò la stoffa rosa nel lavandino alle sue spalle, Shizulora si immerse nella lettura di una lista della spesa e Manerella fece una barchetta del disegno picassiano, per poi mettersi a danzare come se fosse la prima ballerina de "Il lago dei cigni".  
Rosyami fissò le tre ragazze, gli occhi d'ametista spalancati per la perplessità.  
\- Cosa state nascondendo? - chiese, cercando di vedere oltre la schiena di Anzauna, invano: sfortunatamente, il bel principino non superava in altezza la più grande delle sue zie di almeno tutta la testa.  
Come non superava in altezza circa l'intera popolazione mondiale.  
Difatti, Anzauna gli aveva donato la  _bellezza_ , ma l' _altezza_  non era stata compresa nel dono.  
Piuttosto inquietante, inoltre, era il fatto che quel piccolo giovane fosse figlio di un uomo alto poco meno di un metro e novanta...  
\- Assolutamente niente! - rispose vaga Manerella, facendo una piroetta e franandogli  _casualmente_  addosso, trascinandolo con sé sul pavimento.  
\- In realtà, ci servirebbe un favore, Rosyami. - disse Shizulora, con un sorriso dolce, porgendo al ragazzo una mano per rialzarsi: - Noi tre dovremmo ritirarci in consiglio e tu dovresti rimanere fuori casa per un po', almeno tutta la mattinata. - spiegò.  
Rosyami guardò una ad una le sue tre zie, confuso: le loro espressioni allegre e sorridenti erano quanto di più colpevole e sospetto avesse mai visto.  
\- Sono cose da donne! - intervenne Anzauna, quasi spingendolo fuori casa: - Mi raccomando, non tornare troppo presto! - si raccomandò, con un inquietante sorriso sinistro.  
Quando Rosyami si ritrovò chiuso fuori casa, con in mano quel puzzle dorato che si ostinava a portarsi ovunque, con indosso un completo di pelle nera borchiato e con le sue tre zie particolarmente felici per un qualche qualcosa, il ragazzo intuì che quello  _non_  sarebbe stato un giorno assolutamente normale.  
"In effetti, mi sembra che oggi ci sia qualcosa..." si disse, dubbioso, decidendo di camminare a caso per il bosco in cui la casetta era immersa: "Una qualche ricorrenza o una festa, forse...".  
Si bloccò, improvvisamente a disagio: "... che sia il compleanno di una delle mie zie?".  
Il panico.  
"Ma di quale?".  
  
\- Forse sarebbe meglio ricorrere alla magia... - pigolò Manerella, tremante, vedendo Anzauna avvicinarsi con almeno quindici metri di stoffa e volant rosa fashion tra le braccia.  
\- Niente magia! - esclamò l'altra, imperiosa: - Siamo sopravvissute sedici anni senza usare la magia, non dobbiamo arrenderci proprio ora! -.  
\- Siamo sopravvissute perché non abbiamo fatto altro che ordinare cibo precotto! - le ricordò la ragazza dalla pelle scura, mentre Anzauna la arrotolava in quella massa rosata: - Poi Rosyami, una volta raggiunta l'età della ragione, per disperazione e per istinto di sopravvivenza ha imparato a cucinare, cucire e pulire! - gemette, mentre il suo viso spariva alla vista, sommerso da un'ondata di stoffa.  
Anzauna, semplicemente, ignorava le parole di Manerella, troppo concentrata sul capolavoro stilistico in cui era impegnata.  
Shizulora aveva finalmente l'occasione di preparare una torta.  
Cosa che non aveva mai fatto.  
Shizulora non aveva mai neppure cucinato in vita sua, a meno che riuscire a bruciare il latte nel microonde potesse essere considerato "cucinare".  
\- Questa ha un bel nome! - esclamò, allegra, aprendo il libro di cucina al paragrafo "Saporitissima e buonissima torta al cioccolato decorata con un triplo strato di morbidissima e bianchissima panna".  
... ma chi li scrive 'sti libri?  
\- Allora... - disse tra sé e sé, disponendo sul tavolo gli ingredienti: - Zucchero, uova, farina, latte, limone, cioccolato, lievito... -.  
Sfortunatamente, Shizulora non aveva ben capito che le frasi successive al titolo del dolce non erano facoltative, quindi si limitò a leggere l'elenco degli ingredienti riportato sul libro e a buttarli tutti a caso nella scodella che aveva d'innanzi.  
Ebbe però l'intuizione di spremere il limone e sciogliere il cioccolato, per poi non rompere le uova e inserire il lievito fin da subito.  
Tra le urla soffocate di Manerella, le esultanze di Anzauna non appena riusciva ad infilare un filo in un ago e i rumori inquietanti provenienti dalla cucina diedero un'atmosfera piuttosto  _particolare_  alla ridente casetta nel bosco.  
  
Rosyami vagava tra gli alberi, pensieroso, rigirandosi il puzzle tra le mani.  
Era  _quasi_  sicuro che quel giorno ci fosse una qualche ricorrenza, ma non riusciva a ricordare  _quale_.  
"Forse non è un compleanno, forse è una festa nazionale?" si chiese, evitando per miracolo di finire in una buca sul terreno: "O forse è la Festa della Zia? O la Festa della Donna?".  
Essere cresciuto con tre donne gli aveva fatto comprendere che dimenticare una festività o una ricorrenza era uno dei peccati più gravi in assoluto.  
"Ora che ci penso..." si fermò, aggrottando la fronte: "Le mie zie sono sempre uguali fin da quando le conosco. Sono passati sedici anni eppure sembrano sempre adolescenti...".  
Alzò le spalle, non troppo preoccupato, dando il merito di quel perfetto mantenimento ad una qualche strana crema di bellezza.  
Continuò a camminare, lo sguardo fisso sul puzzle che cercava di ricomporre: aveva trovato quello strano oggetto quasi per puro caso, sotto un albero, completamente a pezzi, e aveva deciso di rimontarlo.  
Peccato fossero passati svariati mesi da quando lo aveva ritrovato.  
\- Rosyami! -.  
Una voce bloccò il ragazzo, facendolo tornare alla realtà; alzando lo sguardo, Rosyami si ritrovò davanti un uomo semi-trasparente dalla pelle scura, con indosso bizzarri vestiti viola ed un ancor più bizzarro cappello tubolare.  
\- Oh, Mhahadh! - lo salutò Rosyami, tranquillissimo, come fosse normale parlare con un uomo semi-trasparente con un cappello tubolare viola.  
Ma una simile cosa, per il ragazzo, era effettivamente normale, così come tutte le altre cose che, agli occhi di un non abitante di quel bosco, sarebbero parse strane o singolari.  
\- Come mai sei già in giro di prima mattina? - gli domandò l'uomo semi-trasparente, incuriosito.  
\- Le mie zie stanno tramando qualcosa. - spiegò Rosyami, senza scomporsi troppo.  
Come colto da un'improvvisa intuizione, senza pensarci, chiese a quell'essere, neanche fosse lo spirito di uno gnoccone evocato da una fata pasticciona che non sapeva come mandarlo via: - Per caso, sai se oggi c'è una qualche ricorrenza? -.  
Mhahadh sgranò gli occhi chiari, stupito di quella domanda: - Non saprei, Rosyami... -.  
Il ragazzo assimilò quella risposta, facendosi ancora più pensieroso: "Allora non è una festa nazionale... forse è veramente il compleanno di una delle mie zie!".  
\- Manerella sta bene? - domandò Mhahadh, con uno strano imbarazzo.  
Rosyami annuì, quasi distrattamente, preso dalla sua profonda riflessione: - Sì, come al solito. Oggi era particolarmente euforica, come anche le altre mie zie... - disse, meditando su ciò che sembrava sfuggirgli dalla mente.  
\- Ti consiglio di non pensarci troppo. - suggerì Mahahad, saggiamente: - Se è qualcosa di veramente importante, sicuramente riemergerà dalla tua memoria. -.  
\- ... hai ragione. - sospirò il ragazzo, riprendendo a camminare tra gli alberi, senza meta, seguito dall'uomo semi-trasparente.  
Dopo qualche minuto trascorso in silenzio, i due arrivarono nei pressi di una casetta interamente composta di gioielli: le mura erano di puro platino, le finestre rilucevano d'argento, il tetto brillava d'oro, la porta splendeva di rubino, tempestata di piccoli opali.  
Probabilmente, anche l'interno rispecchiava lo sfarzo esterno, ma Rosyami non si era mai arrischiato ad entrare in quella meravigliosa casupola abbagliante.  
E il motivo era la sua proprietaria.  
La Strega della Casetta di Gioielli era sdraiata nel suo giardino di smeraldo, sul suo trono reclinabile di madreperla, a prendere il sole con indosso solo un succinto bikini brillantinato che metteva in risalto le sue forme prosperose, i lunghi capelli biondi lasciati sciolti; a meno di due metri da lei, il suo fidato servo, il biondo Johnoh, spaccava pietre di kimberlite in cerca di diamanti.  
\- Ma colpisci con più forza! - esclamò un ragazzo fermo a circa tre metri da Johnoh, con degli assurdi capelli castani acconciati in un ciuffo appuntito stranamente somigliante allo sperone di una nave.  
\- Ma devi colpire più al centro, cosa ti colpisci a due millimetri a destra? - fece un secondo ragazzo, con una ribelle chioma nera e due grandi occhioni verdi.  
\- Ah, ai miei tempi sì che riuscivamo a spaccare pietre di kimberlite senza problemi! - sospirò il primo ragazzo, annuendo con fare sapiente.  
Il secondo ragazzo concordò: - E' la gioventù di oggi che si è infiacchita e non sa come si fanno neanche le cose più elementari che noi facevamo senza problem- -.  
\- Ma allora! - urlò Johnoh, alzando lo sguardo dalla pietra su cui era impegnato e agitando martello e scalpello: - Avete la mia età, che diamine state dicendo? -.  
\- Siamo in pensione. - spiegarono i due ragazzi, in coro, tranquillamente.  
\- Ma avete sedici anni! - protestò il biondo aiutante della Strega della Casetta dei Gioielli, quest'ultima vistosamente infastidita delle visite non gradite e dall'interruzione del lavoro del suo servitore.  
\- Eh, ormai si va in pensione presto... - sospirò il ragazzo castano, mentre l'attenzione del ragazzo moro veniva attirata dallo sconvolto sguardo di Rosyami.  
\- Rosyami! - lo chiamò, vivace, quasi saltellando da lui: - Come sta la bella zia Shizulora? - chiese, i grandi occhi verdi che brillavano per la felicità di pronunciare cotal soave nome.  
Il ragazzo castano lo raggiunse e quasi lo spinse via, prendendosi tutta la visuale del povero fanciullo dalla pelle bronzea: - Spero che la bellissima zia Shizulora stia bene! - esclamò, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
Rosyami annuì meccanicamente, incapace di dire altro.  
\- Oh, salve! - salutarono due voci, serafiche.  
L'attenzione dei presenti si spostò sui due nuovi arrivati: un ragazzo e una ragazza dalla identica pelle diafana e dai medesimi fluenti capelli bianchi, gli occhi di entrambi che risaltavano in quella distesa di neve nel loro castano scuro.  
\- Salve Ryansel, salve Amanetel. - ricambiò Rosyami, un po' più tranquillizzato dall'apparizione dei due fratelli: almeno loro non gli avrebbero domandato nulla riguardo le sue zie.  
\- Oh, che carina! - sorrise Amanetel, guardando la Casetta di Gioielli: - Ti ricordi quando, sei anni fa, siamo giunti qui per la prima volta? - chiese, allegra, rivolta al fratello.  
Ryansel annuì: - Eravamo stati abbandonati nel bosco dai nostri genitori e credevamo di aver trovato un rifugio sicuro... - ricordò, con assoluta serenità: - Ma la proprietaria della casa si rivelò più spietata del previsto! -.  
\- Solo perché avevamo cercato di rubarle qualche pietricina... - sospirò Amanetel, in totale tranquillità.  
\- E vi chiedete perché sia stata spietata con voi? - chiese Rosyami, sarcastico, gli occhi a mezz'asta.  
\- Non è stata colpa nostra! - si giustificò Ryansel: - E' come se, in noi, di tanto in tanto si risvegliasse lo spirito di un ladro! - spiegò, pacato.  
\- Ma poi chiudemmo la Strega nel forno! - trillò Amanetel, con un'innocenza del tutto fuori luogo.  
\- Però... - mormorò suo fratello, gettando una veloce occhiata alla bellissima donna bionda ora alzatasi dal suo trono reclinabile: - Noi l'abbiamo chiusa nel forno... ma allora... perché è ancora viva e vegeta? -.  
Gli sguardi dei due fratelli incontrarono gli occhi viola della donna, mentre un'inquietante musica cominciò a risuonare nell'aria...  
 _Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_  
... l'inquadratura che, a scatti, si avvicinava sempre di più allo strano ghigno di trionfo della Strega della Casetta di Gioielli...  
 _Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_  
... sempre più vicino...  
 _Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta_  
... sempre più vicino...  
\- Ahio! -.  
Scusa!  
*sposta la telecamera dalla faccia della Strega della Casetta di Gioielli*  
\- ALLORA! - tuonò la donna, furiosa: - Cos'è questo pubblico nella mia proprietà? Andatevene via tutti, scansafatiche! - urlò, mettendo in fuga i due spasimanti di Shizulora.  
Ryansel e Amanetel si erano dileguati chissà quando.  
\- Che sfaticati! - sbuffò la Strega, tornando a sdraiarsi sul suo trono reclinabile: - Non fanno niente tutto il giorno e pretendono pure di dare ordini! Johnoh! Ritorna a spaccare kimberlite! -.  
\- Sì, signora... - rispose Johnoh, controvoglia, tornando a dedicarsi alla pietra contenitrice di minuscoli diamanti.  
Mhahadh, nella sua semi-trasparenza, era passato inosservato; solo in quel momento, però, l'uomo si accorse che Rosyami aveva preso la saggia decisione di tornarsene nel bosco ed evitare di avere a che fare con la splendida ma alquanto scontrosa proprietaria della Casetta di Gioielli.  
Nel suo cammino, prima di essere raggiunto da Mhahadh, Rosyami gettò a terra il puzzle dorato, ormai rassegnato all'idea di non poterlo ricomporre in alcun modo; quello strano oggetto rotolò nonostante la sua forma triangolare, fino a fermarsi sulla riva di un fiume.  
  
Correva per il bosco, tra gli alti tronchi degli alberi, senza sapere dove andare.  
L'unica cosa che gli importava era mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e l'uomo che lo stava inseguendo.  
"Dovrei essere al sicuro..." si disse, ansimante, lasciandosi cadere all'ombra di un grande albero.  
\- Principe Filyugi! -.  
\- AAAARGH! -.  
Il ragazzino indietreggiò, sconvolto: il gigantesco omone che lo stava inseguendo era apparso davanti ai suoi grandi occhi viola, come se fosse tranquillamente riuscito a precederlo.  
Beh, forse il fatto che Ushioh fosse alto due metri arrotondando molto per difetto e il principe Filyugi solo un metro e mezzo arrotondando molto per eccesso aveva effettivamente la sua valenza.  
\- Su, non temete. - ridacchiò il gigantesco Ushio, gli occhi che appena si intravedevano da sotto quelle foreste che aveva al posto delle sopracciglia: - Se siete dalla parte del giusto, non dovete fuggire! -.  
\- Il punto, Ushioh... - balbettò Filyugi, indietreggiando, terrorizzato: - ... è che  _a te_  non importa niente il fatto che io sia dalla parte del giusto! -.  
La risata gutturale di Ushioh risuonò tra gli alberi, facendo rabbrividire il piccolo principe: - Mio principe, mi spiace contraddirvi, ma voi siete dalla parte del torto: se volete che io vi protegga da quei bulli che continuano a farvi i dispetti, dovete darmi un adeguato compenso! -.  
Il principe Filyugi, principe ereditario del regno di Domino, era sfortunatamente perennemente nel mirino dei peggiori bulli; forse era a causa della sua statura da creaturina tascabile, forse era il suo aspetto infantile, forse era l'assurda capigliatura bionda/nera/rossa a ruota di pavone elettroshockata.  
Poco importava che quello gnomo fosse il futuro re; tra l'altro, il fatto che l'attuale re fosse un tenero vecchietto non incuteva affatto alcun timore ai bulletti di cui sopra.  
A ben pensarci, nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi come si fosse passati dal nonno al nipote senza passare per il figlio.  
Per questo motivo il figlio del re Sugorokuh e la di lui moglie erano una delle tante leggende del regno di Domino...  
\- Ma sei il capo delle guardie! - protestò Filyugi, con un filo di voce: - E' il tuo lavoro! -.  
\- Ma mi sembra giusto che voi mi diate un extra per la mia presenza ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro! - spiegò Ushioh, l'orrido volto contratto in una smorfia folle.  
Il piccolo principe tremò, facendo qualche altro passo indietro: - E se... e se io non volessi affatto la tua protezione? -.  
\- Temo non possiate rifiutarvi. - rise il capo delle guardie, con un'inquietante luce sadica negli occhi: - Io sono dieci volte più grande di voi, mio principe, dunque ho ragione. -.  
\- Essere il decuplo di me e, per questo, pretendere di avere ragione a prescindere è un comportamento da prepotenti! - esclamò Filyugi, trovando il coraggio di fare un passo avanti.  
In quel momento, lo sguardo di Ushioh si fece vacuo: - ...  _denciuplo_? ...  _perechindere_? - ripeté, non riuscendo a pronunciare quelle parole così difficili.  
Filyugi approfittò del momento di distrazione del capo delle guardie; grazie alla sua piccola statura, riuscì facilmente a sfuggire al suo sguardo, riprendendo la sua fuga nei boschi.  
Era un incubo.  
Ma, in fondo, era una triste norma.  
Fuggire, scappare, magari evitare di essere preso in giro o picchiato...  
Tutto lasciava presagire un giorno assolutamente normale.  
Il piccolo principino, ormai esausto per la corsa, si lasciò cadere su quella che scoprì essere la riva di un fiume.  
"Dovrò aspettare almeno il tramonto prima di tornare al castello..." si disse, rassegnato, non avendo idea di quanto Ushioh avesse intenzione di cercarlo.  
Non che Filyugi non avesse ulteriore denaro da dare al capo delle guardie, ma era una questione di principio.  
"Forse dovrei essere meno testardo..." si disse il principe, abbassando lo sguardo, triste: "Forse dovrei veramente pagare Ushioh più del dovuto... così, almeno, la smetterebbe di terrorizzarmi...".  
Trasse un profondo respiro e si lasciò cadere sul terreno; tuttavia, quando la sua schiena raggiunse la posizione orizzontale, Filyugi sentì una fitta di dolore e, istintivamente, si rialzò.  
Quando andò a vedere cosa gli si fosse infilzato in un fianco, scoprì uno strano oggetto dorato, di forma triangolare, una sorta di costruzione incompleta.  
Attorno a quel curioso oggetto erano sparsi diversi pezzi, quasi un invito a ricomporlo.  
"Beh, tanto dovrò rimanere qui fino al tramonto..." sospirò Filyugi, massaggiandosi il fianco dolorante e prendendo quel bizzarro oggetto: "Almeno passerò un po' di tempo...".  
  
\- Il bosco è un luogo piuttosto affollato e caotico! - rise Mhahadh, divertito dall'assurda idea di alcuni popolani secondo cui "il bosco" fosse un misterioso luogo di pace e tranquillità.  
\- Già. - concordò Rosyami, con la sua tipica prolissità.  
Lo spirito si fermò, con un sospiro: - Non mi stai ascoltando, vero? - chiese, esasperato.  
Il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo sgranò gli occhi, stupito da quelle parole: - Certo che ti sto ascoltando. - obiettò: - Infatti, concordo con ciò che hai detto. -.  
Mhahadh rimase interdetto per un istante: era difficile riuscire a capire cosa passasse per la testa di quel ragazzo dall'espressività di un Moai.  
\- Però... - mormorò d'un tratto Rosyami, guardando quasi con malinconia il grande castello d'Egitto che si intravedeva in lontananza, sulla linea dell'orizzonte: - Stavo pensando anche al fatto che le mie tre zie mi trattano ancora come se fossi quel bambino che trovarono in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto. - confessò: - Diciamo che vorrei essere trattato un po' più da adulto... -.  
\- Abbi pazienza. - sorrise Mhahadh, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla con fare comprensivo: - Temo che, per loro, tu rimarrai sempre il loro adorato bambino. -.  
\- Cercano di farmi il bagno! - protestò Rosyami, gli occhi spalancati per il trauma al solo ricordo: - Pretendono di fare il bagno con me! -.  
Lo spirito ebbe un'improvvisa fitta di gelosia; se fosse per Manerella o per Rosyami, nessuno seppe mai dirlo.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, allontanandosi da Mhahadh e salendo su una roccia, osservando dall'alto l'ampia vallata ai suoi piedi, in fondo al precipizio sul cui ciglio si era appena arrampicato.  
\- Riguardo ciò che dicevi prima a proposito del caos di questo bosco... - sussurrò, riportando l'attenzione dello spirito su di sé: - E' vero ciò che dici. Così come è vero che, in un simile luogo, spesso vengono compiute delle crudeli ingiustizie. Pensa a tutti i lupi che vi si aggirano in cerca di povere bambine o a tutte quelle innocenti fanciulle maltrattate dalle loro matrigne. - gli ricordò, il volto freddo ma deciso.  
Mhahadh rimase come incantato dalla visione che si presentò d'innanzi ai suoi occhi: lo sguardo d'ametista fiero e coraggioso, il sole che illuminava regalmente la sua pelle di bronzo, la bizzarra capigliatura simile ad una solenne corona, rossa come il fuoco, nera come la notte, bionda come il sole, Rosyami gli apparve come un re, il re di quella vallata che dominava saggiamente anche solo sedendo su quella pietra, una pietra che, se toccata da lui, assumeva l'importanza di un trono.  
\- E' ingiusto che queste cose continuino ad avvenire. - disse, impassibile: - Dopo sedici anni trascorsi in questo bosco, ho capito che qualcuno deve reagire a queste ingiustizie. E, se nessuno osa farlo, non mi resta che agire da solo. -.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, un attimo di esitazione.  
Quando rialzò gli occhi, ogni traccia di dubbio era scomparsa: - Forse è solo un mio desiderio egoistico, forse non sono così buono da voler eliminare gli ingiusti per il bene degli altri abitanti del bosco. Ma, qualunque sia la ragione, lo farò. Come già faccio da diversi anni, infliggerò una severa punizione a coloro che osano turbare gli animi degli innocenti. -.  
Mhahadh era senza parole; certo, sapeva della tendenza giustizialista del ragazzo, ma non lo aveva mai visto così determinato.  
\- Io sarò sempre con te. - gli assicurò, toccato da quelle parole.  
Rosyami sorrise, una sorta di divinità solare, come quelle che proteggevano il regno d'Egitto: - Ti ringrazio, Mhahadh. Le mie zie non avrebbero mai preso sul serio questo discorso. - disse, triste: - Come ti ho già detto, purtroppo continuano a considerarmi un bambino, senza rendersi conto che, ormai, ho sedici anni e sono diverso dal neonato che trovarono- -  
\- -in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto. -  
\- Esattamente. Ora ho altri... diciamo...  _bisogni_. -.  
Rosyami arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo da Mhahadh e tornando a guardare l'orizzonte: - Ho visto i miei coetanei e mi sono accorto che loro, fin da quando entrano nel periodo dell'adolescenza, desiderano una cosa. C'è chi riesce ad ottenerla, magari anche più di una volta, c'è chi non ci riesce neppure una volta. Alcuni la sognano, altri ci pensano anche da svegli. Purtroppo, le mie zie non si rendono conto che, anch'io, desidero... -.  
Avvampò completamente, meditando di lanciarsi dal dirupo e maledicendosi per aver iniziato quel discorso imbarazzante.  
Mhahadh sgranò gli occhi: Rosyami era un ragazzo così fiero e deciso eppure così...  _umano_.  
\- Stai forse dicendo che... - mormorò lo spirito, incapace di terminare la frase.  
Rosyami annuì, non riuscendo ad incontrare i suoi occhi chiari: - Sì... io vorrei... vorrei un pony! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- U-un pony? - balbettò Mhahadh, disorientato.  
Si vergognò all'istante per la sua perversione, avendo pensato a tutt'altra cosa.  
\- Un pony! - ripeté Rosyami, rosso in viso, ma deciso: - Vorrei un pony! Perché non posso avere un pony? -.  
Mhahadh non seppe cosa dire, ma le parole del ragazzo colpirono nuovamente il suo cuore: lui non aveva mai avuto un pony...  
\- Comprendo il tuo dolore... - gli disse, abbassando lo sguardo: - Neanch'io ho mai avuto un pony... -.  
Una risata gutturale si diffuse per tutto il bosco, facendo trasalire Rosyami e Mhahadh.  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata, per poi correre nella direzione da cui avevano udito provenire quel tremendo suono.  
Non fecero fatica a trovare il proprietario di quella orrenda voce; ma lo spettacolo che si parò d'innanzi ai loro occhi era semplicemente terribile: un gigantesco uomo con delle riproduzioni in scala del bosco al posto delle sopracciglia camminava con passo pesante in un campo di margherite, armato di tutto punto, come fosse in cerca di qualcosa o, forse, di  _qualcuno_.  
\- Sarà un gigante? - azzardò Mhahadh, sottovoce: - Forse sta cercando Pollicino? -.  
Guardando accanto a sé, lo spirito si accorse dello sguardo improvvisamente furioso di Rosyami, i suoi occhi d'ametista che avevano assunto un'inquietante sfumatura rossastra, i pugni stretti, tremanti per la rabbia.  
\- Non posso tollerarlo... - ringhiò il ragazzo, irato.  
Senza dare modo a Mhahadh di fare qualsiasi cosa, Rosyami raggiunse il gigantesco uomo, parandoglisi davanti.  
Non appena lo vide, Ushioh quasi credette di aver ritrovato il principe Filyugi, salvo poi accorgersi che il ragazzo che aveva di fronte era di pelle scura e dall'aspetto decisamente meno infantile.  
Dai suoi due metri e oltre, non riuscì tuttavia a far caso ai dieci centimetri in più di Rosyami rispetto al principe di Domino.  
\- E tu chi saresti? - rise Ushioh, mettendo mano ad uno dei coltelli da macellaio che portava appesi alla cintura.  
\- Il mio nome non ha importanza. - rispose Rosyami, uno strano sorriso sinistro che prendeva il posto della sua espressione arrabbiata: - Piuttosto, dovresti essere tu a presentarti, dato che hai appena messo piede in un luogo che non ti appartiene. -.  
\- Io sono Ushioh, capitano delle guardie reali del regno di Domino. - si presentò, arrogante, sottolineando il suo grado con fare superbo.  
\- E perché mai il capitano delle guardie reali del regno di Domino si trova in un bosco sperduto, piuttosto che a Domino? - domandò Rosyami, minimamente toccato o anche solo lontanamente intimorito dal colossale figuro.  
Sinceramente, quell'uomo gli sembrava un buffone.  
\- Non vedo perché debba interessarti. - rispose Ushioh, con un ghigno che rendeva il suo volto ancora più orrido.  
\- Perché, forse, potrei aiutarti a trovare ciò che stai cercando. - disse Rosyami, con una tranquillità disarmante.  
Ushioh sgranò quel poco che si vedeva dei suoi occhi, improvvisamente interessato: quella specie di clone del principe gli sarebbe senz'altro potuto tornare più utile del previsto...  
\- Oh, allora saresti in grado di portarmi tutto l'oro di questo mondo? - chiese, divertito, dando per scontata una risposta negativa.  
\- Non ho mai detto che ti avrei portato ciò che cerchi, ma che ti avrei aiutato a trovarlo. - gli fece notare Rosyami, con una voce pacata decisamente in contrasto con le iridi di rubino colme di ira: - Potrai avere tutto l'oro che desideri, capitano delle guardie reali del regno di Domino. -.  
Ushioh rimase senza parole, focalizzando tutta la sua attenzione sull'ultima frase pronunciata dal ragazzo di bronzo.  
\- Interessante... - mormorò, gli occhi improvvisamente avidi, ma Rosyami riprese la parola: - Facciamo un gioco. - propose, indicando il coltello che il gigantesco uomo teneva in mano: - Se riuscirai a vincere, ti svelerò un segreto in grado di darti tutto l'oro del mondo. - spiegò, suadente.  
L'attenzione di Ushioh era ormai completamente per il ragazzo che aveva di fronte: - Parla! Di cosa si tratta? - gli chiese, ansioso.  
\- Devi mostrarmi il tuo coraggio. - disse Rosyami, avanzando di qualche passo, in assoluta, apparente, tranquillità: - Usa quel coltello e tagliati tutti i capelli. - ordinò.  
Ushioh alzò le sopracciglia cespugliose, perplesso; ma, in ogni caso, non tardò ad eseguire l'ordine, convinto che ciò gli avrebbe portato sicuramente il più grande dei vantaggi.  
Quando ormai Ushioh fu completamente calvo, le labbra di Rosyami si curvarono in un sorriso sinistro: - Sei coraggioso, io non sarei mai in grado di fare una cosa simile. Hai vinto. - ammise, calmo.  
Indicò un punto alla loro sinistra, verso il fiume: - I sassi sono pepite d'oro. - rivelò, serio: - Soprattutto quelli in fondo al fiume. Ti basterà semplicemente raccoglierli per avere delle pepite di oro puro. -.  
Ushioh fece appena in tempo ad ascoltare le parole di Rosyami, troppo grande era il desiderio di avere quelle pietre, che si apprestò a correre nella direzione indicata, salvo poi fermarsi all'ultimo istante.  
Si voltò verso il ragazzo, furioso: - Mi stai prendendo in giro? - tuonò.  
Il viso di Rosyami rimase impassibile: - Assolutamente no. - disse, freddo: - Nessuno crede mai alle mie parole: per questo motivo, nessuno è mai andato a raccogliere le pepite nel fiume. Il fiume è la vera fonte dell'oro: dall'acqua nasce ogni cosa, che siano esseri umani, animali, piante o pepite d'oro. - spiegò, la voce sincera.  
Convinto da quel ragionamento, il capo delle guardie reali del regno di Domino corse fino al fiume, tuffandovisi in cerca delle pepite d'oro.  
Una volta lontano, Rosyami sbuffò: - Che imbecille. -.  
\- Perché gli hai detto che ci sono delle pepite in fondo al fiume? - gli chiese Mhahadh, uscendo dall'ombra degli alberi: - Sai perfettamente che non è vero! -.  
\- Penso che quell'uomo trascorrerà almeno i prossimi sei anni in cerca di quelle pepite, come un pazzo. - rispose tranquillamente Rosyami, abbassando lo sguardo sulla distesa di fiori che li circondava.  
\- E il fatto che quel fiume sia infestato da kappa particolarmente aggressivi nei confronti di chi è sprovvisto di capelli e particolarmente gelosi dei loro sassi non ha influito minimamente sulla scelta di dirgli ciò che gli hai detto? - domandò lo spirito, alzando un sopracciglio scuro, ironico.  
\- Ovviamente sì. - replicò il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, con tono noncurante, chinandosi sul terreno e sfiorando una margherita schiacciata da quel gigante: - Ma è ciò che si merita. Come ha osato calpestare queste povere margherite indifese? - ringhiò, osservando con rabbia lo scempio causato dagli scarponi di Ushioh.  
Mhahadh rimase scosso: tutte quelle povere margherite...  
\- Che cosa direbbero i Puffi? - chiese Rosyami, angosciato dalla triste sorte delle margherite: - Spero che l'aspetto ridicolo assunto da quell'uomo ora che è senza capelli, la sua smania di trovare pepite e i suoi  _accesi diverbi_  con i kappa possano bastare come vendetta per questi poveri fiorellini e per i Puffi. - si augurò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- I Puffi sanno che un tesoro c'è nel fiore accanto a te... - annuì Mhahadh, osservando le margherite, dispiaciuto.  
\- Madre Natura è sempre accanto a noi, puoi aiutarla certamente se lo vuoi... - sospirò Rosyami, rialzandosi.  
"Offendere Madre Natura, calpestare delle margherite innocenti... è quanto di più crudele possa mai succedere..." si disse il bronzeo ragazzo, riprendendo a camminare nel bosco, lasciandosi quelle tristi margherite alle spalle: sperava solo che, un giorno, potessero ritornare i bei fiori di un tempo.  
Mhahadh seguì Rosyami, condividendo la sua tristezza: era stato uno spettacolo davvero terribile...  
In quel momento, qualcosa travolse il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, allarmando lo spirito.  
\- Ma oggi devono cadermi tutti addosso? - protestò Rosyami, cercando di rialzarsi.  
\- Scusatemi! - esclamò una voce: - Mi ero arrampicato in cima a quell'albero per sfuggire ad un lupo che continuava a chiedermi dove fosse la casa di mia nonna, ma sono scivolato... Vi chiedo perdono, signore! -.  
\- No, non ti preoccup- -.  
Rosyami spalancò gli occhi, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di ciò che gli era piovuto addosso: un se stesso in versione mignon, con la pelle bianca e con gli occhi almeno cinque volte più grandi dei suoi.  
Il principe Filyugi, altrettanto scioccato, non seppe cosa dire: si era ritrovato d'innanzi ad un se stesso in versione bronzea e decisamente più gnocca.  
\- Ma tu sei un Puffo? - gli chiese Rosyami, prendendogli una mano, agitato: - Non temere, ho vendicato le margherite! -.  
\- Non sono un Puffo! - protestò Filyugi, arrossendo per l'insinuazione e, forse, anche per quella mano che stringeva la sua: - E non sono neanche un nano, al contrario di quello che continuava a dire quella bella signorina dalla pelle bianca come la neve pretendendo che "tornassi a casa"! -.  
\- Allora sei uno gnomo! - intuì il ragazzo più grande, convinto.  
L'altro sospirò, esasperato: - No. Sono un essere umano! - spiegò, nonostante il sospetto che difficilmente sarebbe stato creduto.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Rosyami, incredulo: - Tu... tu sei... tu sei più basso di me! Non esiste nessuna creatura più bassa di me, a parte i bambini, gli gnomi, i Puffi, i nani e Pollicino e Pollicina! - farfugliò, confuso.  
Dalle sue stesse parole, ebbe l'intuizione: - Oh... allora sei un bambino! -.  
\- Se consideri un ragazzo di sedici anni un "bambino", allora sì. - rispose Filyugi, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- ... tu avresti la mia stessa età? - sussurrò Rosyami, non riuscendo a crederci: - E sei comunque così piccolo? -.  
\- Rosyami, ma quello non è il puzzle che ti portavi dietro questa mattina? - s'intromise Mhahadh, indicando l'oggetto tra le mani di Filyugi.  
Quest'ultimo, non appena vide l'uomo semi-trasparente con un cappello tubolare viola, quasi svenne per il trauma.  
Rosyami, invece, portò la sua attenzione al puzzle dorato nelle mani di quel piccolo umano: una piramide rovesciata, un puzzle interamente completato.  
Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi d'ametista di Filyugi, stupendosi di come avessero la stessa tonalità dei suoi: - Sei riuscito a completarlo? - sussurrò, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro.  
Il piccolo principe si limitò ad annuire con la testa, troppo imbarazzato da tutta quell'attenzione, dalla mano che ancora stava stritolando la sua e dal fatto che fossero ancora entrambi spalmati a terra, uno sopra l'altro, con quello strano spirito che volteggiava intorno a loro con fare vago.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Parodo": il primo canto del coro nella tragedia greca, che apre la rappresentazione.  
× La musica della Strega della Casetta di Gioielli sarebbe la colonna sonora di Psycho. (!)  
× "I Puffi sanno che un tesoro c'è...": I Puffi sanno (Cristina D'Avena)  
× Lo so, questa sarebbe una parodia della Bella Addormentata, ma i personaggi di altre favole si sono voluti infilare... 


	3. Un po' di episodi

L'imponente uomo dalla pelle scura si inginocchiò, la massiccia figura coperta da un cupo mantello nero, gli occhi chiari che si intravedevano da sotto il cappuccio.  
La piccola stanza circolare era debolmente illuminata da poche fiaccole, le strette finestre che, al giorno, lasciavano entrare ben poca luce; in una posizione rialzata rispetto al pavimento scuro, un inquietante trono d'oro ornato di teschi di esseri non meglio identificati incuteva un timore ancora più profondo in quell'atmosfera così spettrale.  
Era di fronte a quel trono che il grande uomo si era inginocchiato.  
\- Le notizie che vi porto non sono positive. - disse, formale e impassibile: - Sebbene la nostra ricerca duri da ormai sedici lunghi anni, non siamo ancora riusciti a trovare il principe Aurathem. -.  
Dalle travi del soffitto, così alto da dare le vertigini solo ad alzare lo sguardo, l'uomo ricevette una fredda occhiata chiara.  
\- Ormai suppongo che l'ipotesi avanzata tempo addietro sia vera. - parlò nuovamente l'uomo ammantato, con lo stesso tono privo di emozioni.  
\- Anche se il sommo principino Aurathem fosse schiattato in qualche strano modo pur di non essere ucciso dalla mia maledizione, è comunque vostro compito portarmi il suo cadavere! - sibilò Malikura, dall'alto delle travi.  
Perché egli avesse un trono pur non usandolo mai, preferendo il soffitto, era spiegabile semplicemente dal fatto che quell'inquietante affare era decisamente scenografico.  
\- Potrebbero averlo bruciato... - ipotizzò Malic, in un sospiro languido, sdraiato prono su un tavolo nell'ombra, girando con un dito dei cubetti di ghiaccio in un bicchiere d'acqua.  
\- Sicuramente... - rispose Malikura, ironico.  
Con un salto, atterrò sul trono senza farsi nulla, per poi osservare l'uomo ammantato: - Hai avuto sedici anni, Malishid. Tu e i tuoi zombie... -  
\- Ghoul. -  
\- ... cosi indefiniti non siete stati capaci di trovare un principe in tutto questo tempo? -.  
\- Neanche tu l'hai mai trovato! - fece notare Malic, degnandosi di distogliere lo sguardo dai cubetti di ghiaccio.  
Ovviamente, lo splendido corvo poteva permettersi simili frasi totalmente fuori luogo perché certo che il suo padrone non lo avrebbe mai ucciso.  
Chissà quale misterioso motivo si celava dietro questa sua convinzione...  
Tuttavia, il suo padrone era comunque Malikura, il che comportava in ogni caso delle conseguenze a simili frasi totalmente fuori luogo.  
\- Perché non l'ho mai cercato, Malicorvo. - rispose lo stregone, tagliente: - Ho a disposizione Malishid e i suoi zombie... -  
\- Ghoul. -  
\- ... perché dovrei perdere tempo a cercare un tizio che ho maledetto invece di andarmene in giro a maledire o derubare altre persone? -.  
\- Ma allora che ti importa di trovarlo? - chiese Malic, alzando un sopracciglio chiaro, perplesso.  
\- Perché voglio assicurarmi che muoia sedici anni dopo la sua nascita nella modalità da me detta! - replicò Malikura, a denti stretti, come se fosse ovvio.  
\- Io neanche me la ricordo la modalità da te detta... - disse l'altro, tranquillamente.  
\- Con permesso, mio signore... - prese la parola l'imponente uomo, Malishid: - Attendo eventuali ordini, siano essi di ritornare a cercare il principe Aurathem o di tacere per sempre in modo molto brutale. -.  
Malikura e Malic gli rivolsero un'identica occhiata perplessa.  
Quell'uomo era così...  _serio_.  
\- Beh... - sospirò il ragazzo piumato, ritornando ai cubetti di ghiaccio: - "Sedici anni dopo la sua nascita" sono  _ora_. Dovresti sbrigarti a trovare il principino, mio caro Malish- -  
\- In realtà pensavo di mandare te, Malic. -.  
Malic quasi fece cadere il bicchiere non appena sentì le parole di Malikura.  
Lo guardò, gli occhi d'ametista sgranati per l'incredulità: - ... non dirai sul serio, vero? -.  
\- Sto dicendo sul serio. -.  
Quello strano sorriso sanguinario facilmente interpretabile come "ghigno sadico" ne era una prova più che sufficiente.  
Malic si sollevò leggermente, tenendosi sui gomiti: - E perché dovrei andare  _io_? - chiese, stizzito.  
La risposta di Malikura fu molto semplice: - Perché non stai facendo un ca**o. -.  
\- Sto giocherellando con i cubetti di ghiaccio! - ribatté il bronzeo ragazzo (poco) ricoperto di piume nere.  
\- Questo significa esattamente "non stare facendo un ca**o". - puntualizzò lo stregone, la sua espressione minimamente mutata.  
Malic scese dal tavolo, irato, raggiungendo il suo padrone con uno svolazzare di piume di corvo: - E cosa dovrei fare, sentiamo? - lo sfidò, gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
\- Te ne vai a spasso per l'Egitto, per Domino, per Toon o per qualsiasi altro Stato esistente finché non trovi il principe Aurathem. - spiegò pacatamente Malikura, le parole che, dette da lui, sembravano più un presa in giro che una spiegazione.  
\- E va bene. - acconsentì il corvo, glaciale: - Ti porterò il principe Aurathem, mio signore. - disse, con un tono che di rispettoso aveva ben poco.  
Fece per andarsene, le piume nere che continuavano ad ondeggiare ad ogni suo movimento, quando Malikura parlò di nuovo: - Ti conviene trovarlo... - ridacchiò: - ... o la mia ira potrebbe benissimo portarmi a congelare l'intero castello... -.  
Malic si voltò, il viso impassibile, ma piuttosto confuso: - E con ciò? - domandò.  
Il ghigno sadico di Malikura si accentuò: - Se l'intero castello si congelasse, la temperatura scenderebbe e tu saresti costretto ad indossare dei vestiti più pesanti... -.  
Non appena udì quelle parole, Malic inorridì, gli occhi colmi di terrore: - No... non... non... -.  
\- Sì, Malicorvo... - sorrise Malikura, del suo sorriso sanguinario: - ... saresti costretto ad andare in giro  _vestito_! -.  
  
\- Non mi ci è voluto molto, per ricomporlo... - spiegò Filyugi, rigirandosi il puzzle piramidale tra le mani, imbarazzato: - Era piuttosto facile... -.  
Rosyami non seppe come reagire, troppo indeciso se far finta di nulla, mentire e dire di aver più volte costruito/smontato quell'affare o direttamente lanciarsi dalla roccia a bordo precipizio su cui si erano seduti lui e lo strano gnomo che gnomo non era.  
Filyugi decise, dopo diversi minuti passati a guardare ovunque tranne che in direzione del suo interlocutore, di rivolgersi a lui, porgendogli il puzzle: - Tieni. - disse, arrossendo per il disagio: - Se questo ti appartiene, è giusto che ritorni a te. -.  
Rosyami degnò la piramide dorata di uno sguardo lungo circa tre nanosecondi, prima di sospirare: - Tienilo tu. -.  
Prima che Filyugi potesse ribattere in qualsiasi modo, lo precedette: - L'hai ricomposto tu, è giusto che lo tenga tu. -.  
I grandi occhi del giovane principe tornarono all'oggetto che aveva tra le mani, stupendosi di aver appena ricevuto praticamente in regalo un bizzarro manufatto dorato di dubbio gusto.  
Se Filyugi guardava il puzzle, Rosyami era concentrato sul giovane principe: era riuscito a completare quell'arnese impossibile, era più basso di lui, gli somigliava in maniera impressionante e aveva persino i suoi stessi capelli assurdi.  
Filyugi, da parte sua, sentiva lo sguardo d'ametista di Rosyami fisso su di sé; proprio per questo, si ostinava a non ricambiarlo, fissando l'occhio al centro del puzzle dorato, a sua volta puntato su Rosyami.  
Quest'ultima era un'informazione inutile, ma ci tenevo a mettervene al corrente.  
Dopo qualche minuto di tensione - percepita solo da Filyugi - quest'ultimo raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e si azzardò a fare una domanda: - Ma tu vivi in questo bosco? -.  
\- Sì. -.  
"Wow..." si disse il piccolo principe,  _facepalm_ ando mentalmente: "E' così socievole che le sue chiacchiere potrebbero schiacciarmi...".  
\- Tu no, invece... -.  
Filyugi alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso del fatto che quel bronzeo ragazzo avesse parlato per primo.  
Alla sua domanda, si limitò a scuotere la testa, troppo stupito ed imbarazzato per parlare.  
Poi, ebbe un'improvvisa illuminazione: che fosse un criptico modo per chiedergli chi fosse?  
\- Io... provengo dal regno di Domino... - farfugliò, a disagio, indeciso se rivelare la propria natura regale.  
\- Domino? - ripeté Rosyami, alzando le sopracciglia in un'espressione di stupore: - Per caso, conosci un tale Ushioh? -.  
Bastò quel nome a far trasalire Filyugi, quasi temendo che, solo nominandolo, quel gigante dalle sopracciglia cespugliose potesse apparire.  
\- Ehm... - balbettò il giovane principe, sudando freddo: - ... diciamo che... sì, lo conosco... anche se vorrei tanto non conoscerlo... -.  
\- Allora tu devi essere il principe di Domino, o qualcosa di simile. -.  
Stavolta Filyugi fu sinceramente ad un passo dal precipitare nel burrone sotto i suoi piedi.  
Quando il piccolo principe si azzardò a guardare Rosyami, scioccato, rimase senza parole: stava... sorridendo?  
\- L'ho incontrato poco fa... - spiegò il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, serenamente: - ... e mi si è presentato come capo delle guardie reali del regno di Domino. Solo il principe o un componente della Famiglia Reale di Domino può conoscere un capo delle guardie reali e un capo delle guardie reali non si addentrerebbe in un bosco se non per cercare un qualche membro della Famiglia Reale scappato per chissà quale motivo... -.  
Gli occhi di Filyugi erano talmente spalancati da sembrare ancora più innaturalmente grandi di quanto già non fossero.  
"Ha capito così tanto da così poche parole..." riconobbe, spaventato e, al tempo stesso, ammirato: "Forse lui preferisce pensare che parlare... forse dovrei seguire il suo esempio e parlare di meno, così, magari, diventerei anche più acuto...".  
\- C'è un motivo per cui stavi scappando, principe? - domandò Rosyami, con uno strano tono a metà tra l'ironico e il malizioso.  
Quello strano ragazzo di bronzo era decisamente  _particolare_. Disarmante, più che altro.  
Filyugi abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, arrossendo ancora di più: - Ecco... stavo scappando... da... da Ushioh... - confessò, vergognandosi come non mai.  
Rosyami non si era certo aspettato una risposta del genere: - Da quell'uomo? - ripeté, sconcertato.  
Il piccolo principe annuì: - Voleva costringermi a dargli più denaro del dovuto per proteggermi dai bulli che mi perseguitano... - spiegò, lo sguardo basso, sotterrando definitivamente anche l'ultima briciola di dignità che gli era rimasta.  
\- Ma questo è inammissibile! - tuonò Rosyami, scattando in piedi sulla roccia su cui entrambi erano seduti e quasi facendo prendere un colpo al suo piccolo interlocutore: - Un capo delle guardie che non rispetta il proprio futuro re e calpesta delle margherite innocenti meriterebbe ben di peggio della punizione divina che ha ricevuto! -.  
\- Punizione divina? - ripeté Mhahadh, tra sé e sé, decisamente poco convinto, dalle cime degli alberi su cui si era rintanato per lasciare da soli i due ragazzi.  
\- Non so veramente quale colpa sia peggiore... - tremò Rosyami, sconvolto dal nero della fedina penale di quell'uomo così spietato.  
Si inginocchiò di colpo, avvicinandosi ad un sempre più scioccato Filyugi, quasi sfiorandogli il viso con il proprio: - E perché quelli che immagino siano i tuoi sudditi si permettono di farti del male? Tutto ciò è ridicolo! - ringhiò, gli occhi che assumevano un'inquietante sfumatura di rubino.  
Filyugi si allontanò leggermente, preferendo guardare in fondo al precipizio su cui era sospeso: - Ecco... - fece, esitante: - Forse è per il mio aspetto... sono troppo piccolo e ho questi strani capelli... -.  
\- Questi capelli sono naturalissimi! - sibilò Rosyami, quasi terrorizzando il povero principe.  
\- Forse i tuoi... - sussurrò Filyugi, a disagio: - I miei no. -.  
L'espressione furiosa del ragazzo di bronzo fu sostituita da una completamente spiazzata: - ... no? - ripeté, perplesso.  
Filyugi scosse la testa e spiegò, arrossendo: - Quando nacqui, alla festa in mio onore giunsero anche le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto... -  
\- "Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto"? -  
\- Mio nonno, l'attuale re, mi ha raccontato che furono tre belle fate dai grandi poteri ma che scomparvero misteriosamente circa sedici anni fa... -.  
Filyugi riprese il suo racconto: - Insomma, le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto non vollero darmi doni importanti, dicendo che farlo avrebbe portato sfortuna. Così, decisero di usare i loro incantesimi per migliorare il mio aspetto fisico. Solo che tutte e tre si concentrarono sui miei capelli e questo è il risultato. -.  
Scosse la testa, abbattuto: - Più che un dono, mi sembra una maledizione. Anche se li taglio o li tingo, ritornano sempre così... -.  
\- Ma perché quelle tre fate imbranate furono invitate alla tua festa? - chiese Rosyami, confuso: - Se erano così famose, la loro fama di pasticcione avrebbe dovuto precederle... -.  
\- Il fatto è che la mia festa fu ad ingresso libero. - spiegò Filyugi: - Non fu mandato nessun invito: chi voleva entrare nel castello, entrava. Mio nonno non mi ha mai spiegato il perché, però... Anche se, a corte, si dice che avesse voluto evitare  _vendette esagerate_  da parte di eventuali stregoni psicopatici... -.  
Rosyami annuì: il nonno del principe, l'attuale re, doveva essere un signore molto saggio.  
\- Comunque... - riprese la parola il ragazzo dalla pelle bronzea, più calmo, le iridi nuovamente di pura ametista: - E' inammissibile che un popolo sbeffeggi il proprio futuro re. Dovresti farti valere. -.  
\- Ma come faccio? - gemette Filyugi, ricordando con tristezza ciò che doveva subire ogni giorno: - Sono troppo piccolo per oppormi a loro e loro sono più grandi di me e Ushioh mi sta ancora inseguendo e... -.  
\- Ushioh non ti inseguirà più. -.  
La frase di Rosyami paralizzò Filyugi.  
Non tanto per il suo significato, comunque molto rassicurante, quanto per il modo inquietantemente sadico con cui era stata pronunciata.  
In ogni caso, Filyugi non volle approfondire la questione "sorte di Ushioh".  
\- Non serve la forza fisica per sconfiggere i propri nemici. - gli disse Rosyami, rialzandosi in piedi e guardando in direzione del lontano castello del regno d'Egitto: - Basta solo  _giocare_  con loro. -.  
Filyugi non sapeva cosa dire: quel ragazzo aveva un aspetto molto più solenne, molto più regale di lui.  
"E' ridicolo che io sia destinato a diventare re mentre lui è solo un semplice contadino..." si rattristò il piccolo principe, amareggiato: "Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se lui fosse nato presso una famiglia reale e io presso dei popolani...".  
\- Tu hai completato quel puzzle, dunque non sei stupido. - lo rassicurò Rosyami, con un sorriso: - L'unico sforzo che devi fare è inventarti un gioco con cui sfidare i tuoi avversari. Un gioco molto pericoloso, un gioco talmente pericoloso che i tuoi stupidi avversari non sapranno trattenere la loro indole superba e dire di no. - disse, tornando ad inginocchiarsi vicino a lui.  
Filyugi tremò per un istante all'idea di fare "giochi pericolosi", ma la voce suadente di quel ragazzo tornò a catturare la sua attenzione: - All'inizio sembrerà difficile, ma poi ti verrà spontaneo. - gli assicurò.  
\- Gli verrà spontaneo torturare sadicamente i suoi avversari ridendo delle loro disgrazie? - chiese ironico Mhahadh, dall'alto, la voce talmente bassa che nessuno riuscì a sentirlo.  
\- E come... - balbettò Filyugi, venendo subito zittito da un dito di Rosyami sulle labbra.  
\- Puoi cominciare con dei giochi dall'efficacia garantita. - disse il ragazzo di bronzo, incurante del sempre più intenso rossore sul viso del principe, troppo concentrato dall'idea di trasmettere a qualcun altro la sua sete di giustizia: - Ad esempio, potresti fare leva sul punto debole del tuo avversario. Se è una persona avida, potresti dirgli che, se si taglierà i capelli, gli dirai dove trovare una grande quantità d'oro. Se lo farà, tu lo indirizzerai a questo fiume, dicendogli che, sul fondo, ci sono delle pepite d'oro travestite da sassi e allora... -.  
  
\- Non è magnifico? - chiese Anzauna, rimirando il capolavoro sartoriale con cui aveva avvolto Manerella.  
\- Manca un fiocco sul collo... - sbuffò la ragazza dalla pelle scura, sarcastica, cercando di non soffocare per la fin troppa pressione sulla gabbia toracica e sperando che il dolore che sentiva sui fianchi non fossero lividi.  
\- Un fiocco? - ripeté la più grande, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: - Ma non c'entra nulla! -.  
\- Sembro un uovo di Pasqua! - gemette Manerella, incapace di muoversi a causa della stoffa in cui era stritolata: - Vuoi forse far mancare un fiocco? -.  
\- Non sembri affatto un uovo di Pasqua! - la rimbeccò Anzauna, mettendo le braccia conserte con fare offeso.  
"Uovo di Pasqua" era una definizione fin troppo eufemistica.  
Manerella era stritolata in un ammasso indefinito di stoffa rosa, stretta lungo tutto il corpo ma larghissima sulle spalle; un lungo, pesante mantello rosa - più somigliante ad un sacco di patate rosa che ad un mantello - la sbilanciava pericolosamente all'indietro.  
Delle rifiniture fucsia fatte assolutamente a caso completavano l'abito.  
Cioè, l'uovo di Pasqua malriuscito.  
Quella roba informe.  
Vabbè, quel coso là.  
\- Liberami... - la supplicò Manerella, meditando di usare la violenza e strappare quell'insulto al mondo stilistico.  
Anzauna, semplicemente, la ignorò.  
\- Shizulora, come va la torta? - chiese la non-più-fata rossa, trotterellando verso la cucina.  
Quando aprì la porta, d'innanzi ai suoi occhi apparve uno spettacolo che nessuno mai avrebbe immaginato: Shizulora stava coraggiosamente combattendo sul pavimento con l'impasto appiccicatolesi addosso e ben deciso a trascinarla nelle mortali sabbie mobili di crema pasticcera formatesi sotto il tavolo.  
\- Oh, no, Shizulora! - gemette Anzauna, sconvolta.  
\- Adesso basta! - urlò Manerella, saltellando in direzione di una porta chiusa a chiave: - Non possiamo continuare così! Dobbiamo usare la magia! - esclamò, lanciandosi contro la porta e abbattendola con il peso del mantello-sacco di patate.  
\- Manerella... - la chiamò Anzauna, esitante: non era più così sicura che potessero fare a meno della magia, soprattutto in un frangente come quello...  
\- Argh! Non vedo più niente! - gridò Shizulora, disperata, l'impasto che l'aveva ormai avvolta completamente, coprendole anche gli occhi: - Mi sta accecando! -.  
Lo sguardo chiaro di Anzauna, ferma sull'ingresso della cucina, andava preoccupato dalla porta ormai sfondata da Manerella a Shizulora che, sul pavimento, sembrava avere la peggio contro l'impasto.  
\- Che cosa vi ho costrette a fare... - sussurrò, stringendosi una mano al petto: - Noi siamo fate, non possiamo rinnegare la nostra natura e vivere come esseri umani... E' ovvio che le conseguenze sarebbero state così devastanti... mi dispiace, perdonatemi, io- -.  
\- Potresti fare il tuo monologo di pentimento una volta salvata Shizulora da morte certa? - chiese Manerella, liberatasi del vestito rosa ormai ridotto a brandelli, porgendole la sua bacchetta da direttore d'orchestra.  
Anzauna annuì e, presa la bacchetta, con un semplice incantesimo liberò Shizulora dalla crema pasticcera, riportandola alla vita.  
\- Shizulora, stai bene? - domandò Manerella, precipitandosi da lei.  
Letteralmente: correndo da lei, la fata azzurra scivolò sull'impasto sul pavimento, precipitando sulla povera fata verde.  
\- Stavo meglio prima... - gemette Shizulora, rialzandosi a fatica.  
\- Ehm, ecco la tua bacchetta... - farfugliò imbarazzata Manerella, con fare di scuse, porgendole la sua bacchetta simile allo stelo di un fiore.  
Stupita, la fata verde riprese la sua bacchetta, per poi guardare Anzauna: - Allora possiamo... possiamo... -.  
\- Sono stata una sciocca. - mormorò la fata rossa, abbassando lo sguardo: - Credevo fosse la cosa migliore da fare, ma è evidente che non lo è. Ormai i sedici anni sono trascorsi, è giusto ritornare quelle che realmente siamo. -.  
Sguainò la bacchetta: - Chiudiamo porte, finestre, camini e qualsiasi altro collegamento con l'esterno: useremo la magia, ma non dobbiamo permettere che anche una sola scintilla di incantesimo esca da questa casa! - ordinò, decisa.  
\- Sì! - risposero Shizulora e Manerella, raggianti.  
Ben presto, ogni collegamento con l'esterno fu sigillato ermeticamente e le tre fate si ritrovarono nel soggiorno.  
\- Dunque, useremo i nostri poteri. - riepilogò Manerella, assicurandosi che Anzauna non cambiasse idea.  
Quest'ultima annuì: - Sì. Ma, prima di realizzare i nostri regali per Rosyami... potrete mai perdonarmi per avervi messo in pericolo e avervi costrette a negare la vostra natura? - chiese, timorosa.  
Shizulora annuì, con un sorriso sereno: - Certo, Anzauna! Non devi neanche chiederlo, l'hai fatto in buona fede! -.  
\- Ti perdono per avermi quasi uccisa con un vestito rosa. - acconsentì Manerella, fingendo un cipiglio altezzoso: - E ti concederò il mio perdono anche per quello che ci hai fatto passare! -.  
Anzauna sorrise, felice.  
Mise una mano in una tasca del suo vestito da massaia, riuscendone con un pennarello: - Allora, amiche mie, venite qui e imponiamo l'amichevole sigillo della nostra grande amicizia sulle nostre amichevoli mani! -.  
A quelle parole, Manerella e Shizulora rabbrividirono.  
\- Ma no, dai... - rise la fata azzurra, nervosa: - ... l'abbiamo già impresso sedici anni fa, non è il caso di rinnovarlo proprio ora... -.  
\- Sì! - concordò la fata verde, tremando: - L'ultima volta sono passati trecento anni tra un sigillo e l'altro! -.  
\- Il sigillo va imposto ogni qualvolta l'amicizia si presenta forte e salda! - fece notare la fata rossa, con un inquietante sorriso che si allargava sempre di più.  
Le altre due fate indietreggiarono.  
\- Ma l'ultima volta ci ha messo sei anni per andarsene! - gemette Manerella, Shizulora che concordava limitandosi ad annuire, spaventata.  
\- Mettete le vostre amichevoli mani accanto alla mia, amiche mie! - sorrise Anzauna, omicida.  
\- ... forse è meglio farlo... - sussurrò Shizulora, titubante: - O potrebbe prenderlo come un insulto all'amicizia... -.  
Manerella rabbrividì: ricordava come, diversi secoli prima, qualcuno aveva osato dire in presenza di Anzauna che l'amicizia non esisteva.  
Quel povero uomo era stato condannato a terminare tutte le sue frasi con lungo monologo sull'amicizia.  
Una maledizione spaventosa.  
Così, con l'aria di due condannate a morte, le due fate misero le loro mani accanto a quella di Anzauna.  
La fata rossa, felice, disegnò una faccina sorridente sui loro dorsi con un pennarello nero indelebile, in modo che risaltasse per bene su qualsiasi tipo di carnagione, fosse la sua rosata, la pallida di Shizulora o l'ambrata di Manerella.  
\- Ora che abbiamo di nuovo amichevolmente posto l'amichevole sigillo della nostra amichevole amicizia, amiche mie, torniamo ai nostri amichevoli lavori! - trillò, allegra, svolazzando per il soggiorno con le sue rinate ali rosse da farfalla: - Io creerò un nuovo vestito, ancora più bello del precedente! - decise.  
\- Non che ci voglia molto... - borbottò Manerella, senza farsi sentire, osservando disperata il terzo di faccina sorridente sul dorso della sua mano destra.  
\- Io farò una torta e non mi farò sconfiggere dall'impasto! - esclamò Shizulora, determinata, avviandosi coraggiosamente verso la cucina.  
\- E io? - chiese Manerella, sentendosi esclusa per la seconda volta.  
\- Tu pulirai! - le disse Anzauna, facendo apparire dal nulla altra stoffa e volant rosa fashion.  
"Pulire..." meditò Manerella: "... sì, si può fare!" approvò, tirandosi su le maniche del vestito da massaia azzurro che indossava e agitando il suo bastone nodoso.  
Ben presto, i risultati dei vari lavori furono ben diversi dai precedenti.  
Shizulora si limitava a leggere gli ingredienti e quelli, magicamente, facevano tutto da soli: i cucchiai giravano l'impasto ormai innocuo, lo zucchero cadeva da solo, le uova si rompevano tra di loro e si lasciavano mescolare nella crema pasticcera.  
Anzauna quasi danzava tra le stoffe rosa che volavano per il soggiorno, muovendo la bacchetta per creare un abito decisamente più decente del suo predecessore.  
Però era sempre rosa.  
Manerella era salita su una sedia e, mentre ogni cosa intorno a lei si autopuliva, usava la propria bacchetta nodosa come chitarra elettrica e un manico di scopa volante come microfono, cantando a squarciagola in versione heavy metal: -  _Winx! Nuove fate siamo noi e un'amica tu sarai! Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora..._  - piroetta: -  _Winx! Sei magica, Winx! Tra le stelle, sei Winx! Un raggio di luce e un fuoco sotto il segno di Winx!_  -.  
Fece per scagliare a terra la sua bacchetta con violenza, per poi lanciarsi su una folla immaginaria, salvo poi fermarsi all'ultimo secondo, ricordandosi che così avrebbe distrutto la sua unica bacchetta e si sarebbe schiantata sul pavimento profumato di detersivo al gusto limone verde di Sorrento.  
In ogni caso, tutto stava procedendo alla perfezione: la torta al cioccolato a strato multiplo con un ulteriore strato multiplo di panna stava riuscendo benissimo, l'abito rosa di Rosyami aveva una forma decisamente più umana e l'intera casa splendeva e profumava.  
\- Ho finito! - esultò Manerella, facendo ritornare scope, spazzoloni e secchi al loro posto.  
Nel fare l'incantesimo, il suo sguardo cadde nuovamente sul terzo di faccina sorridente sul dorso della sua mano destra.  
Lo guardò.  
Lo guardò ancora.  
Poi, premurandosi di avere Anzauna alle spalle, vi fece un incantesimo, nella speranza che il pennarello svanisse con circa sei anni d'anticipo su quanto previsto.  
Ma l'incantesimo rimbalzò sulla sua mano, per poi sfuggire chissà dove, attirando l'attenzione di Anzauna: - Cosa stavi cercando di fare, Manerella? - chiese, con un tono fin troppo pericoloso.  
\- I-io? - balbettò la fata azzurra, voltandosi e nascondendo le mani dietro la schiena: - Assolutamente niente, Anzauna, amica mia, stavo solo rimettendo a posto gli amichevoli oggetti che ho amichevolmente usato! - sorrise, colpevole.  
La fata rossa, sentendo le sue dolci parole, si tranquillizzò, tornando al vestito ormai quasi ultimato.  
"Oh, Ra..." si disse Manerella, disperata: "Ci ha messo un incantesimo di protezione... Dannazione!".  
L'incantesimo rimbalzato, intanto, aveva percorso l'intero soggiorno, fino ad infilarsi nella serratura della porta, priva di chiave in quanto nascosta sotto lo zerbino, e schiantarsi su un albero di fronte alla casa, colorando di azzurro una piccola parte della corteccia.  
A pochi millimetri da dove l'incantesimo era giunto, più veloce di una saetta, lo sguardo d'ametista di uno splendido corvo era semplicemente traumatizzato: solo pochi millimetri e si sarebbe ritrovato  _azzurro_...  
Voltandosi nella direzione da cui era venuto quel terribile incantesimo colorante, Malic notò la ridente casetta nel bosco.  
Non faticando a sospettare cosa si nascondesse al suo interno, tornò alla sua colossale moto da far invidia a Cloud Strife e si diresse verso un'altra casa che aveva visto nei dintorni.  
  
\- Sei sicuro che funzionino? - chiese Filyugi, titubante.  
Rosyami annuì, convinto: - Li ho sperimentati uno ad uno: hanno tutti avuto l'effetto desiderato. -.  
Il piccolo principe fece di sì con la testa, esitante: - Ma... non so se riuscirò a metterli in pratica... -.  
\- Devi riuscirci! - esclamò il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo: - Un giorno sarai un re! Fallo per il tuo popolo, fallo per il tuo regno! E' inammissibile che simili creature così ingiuste e malvagie siano ancora libere per le tue terre! Meritano una giusta condanna per tutti i loro gesti crudeli! -.  
Filyugi annuì, traendo un profondo respiro: "Dirlo a parole è semplice, ma poi farlo è tutta un'altra cosa..." si disse, amareggiato.  
Guardò Rosyami, alzandosi in piedi sulla roccia su cui erano stati seduti fino al tardo pomeriggio: - Ti ringrazio per avermi dato un po' di conforto. - disse, abbozzando un sorriso, nonostante l'inquietudine: - Se posso sdebitarmi in qualche modo... -.  
\- Promettimi che sarai un sovrano giusto e che libererai Domino da quei tizi tanto superbi da osare fare del male al loro futuro re. -.  
La risposta di Rosyami fece rabbrividire Filyugi.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, il piccolo principe confessò: - Io non so se sarò mai capace di farlo... tu saresti un sovrano molto migliore di me... -.  
Sospirò: - Ho sentito di re e regine che hanno fatto grandi cose, ma io non ne sarei mai capace... tu porti la giustizia in questo bosco, sei deciso, determinato, coraggioso... mentre io so solo- -.  
\- Io non ero riuscito a completare quel puzzle. - ammise Rosyami, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stupita da parte di Filyugi: - Tu, invece, sì. Se proprio vuoi sdebitarti con me per qualcosa, promettimi ciò che ti ho chiesto di promettermi. -.  
Filyugi, senza parole, annuì meccanicamente: - Io... te lo giuro. -.  
Rosyami cercò di frenare l'improvviso impulso di abbracciare il piccolo principe: "E' così...  _puccioso_!".  
Essere cresciuto con tre donne aveva fatto sì che diventasse particolarmente sensibile ad ogni cosa fosse anche solo lontanamente  _pucciosa_.  
\- Ehm... - fece Filyugi, imbarazzato dallo strano sguardo da fanciulla di fronte ai saldi che il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo gli stava riservando: - Io... io, adesso, andrei... - balbettò, guardando il sole ormai prossimo al tramonto.  
\- Sì... - concordò Rosyami, pensando che, qualunque cosa stessero tramando le sue zie, dovevano aver finito di far danni.  
\- Quando potremo rivederci? -.  
Quelle parole uscirono dalla bocca di Filyugi prima che lui potesse fermarle, causandogli un non indifferente imbarazzo.  
Voleva rivedere quel ragazzo, ma dirlo così esplicitamente...  
\- Forse, un giorno lontano, il destino potrebbe farci reincontrare una seconda volta... - disse Rosyami, guardando verso l'orizzonte.  
Filyugi abbassò lo sguardo sulla piramide dorata che non aveva mai lasciato: - E questo giorno quando sarà? - si azzardò a domandare.  
\- Stanotte. -.  
\- COSA? -.  
Il piccolo principe indietreggiò, scendendo dalla pietra per evitare di precipitare nel burrone.  
Rosyami lo seguì con lo sguardo, non capendo il perché della sua improvvisa espressione scioccata: - Stanotte. - ripeté: - Nel cuore del bosco c'è una casetta. E' vicino ad un'altra casetta ricoperta di pietre preziose: una volta trovata quella, ti basterà camminare un altro po' per trovare il luogo in cui vivo con le mie tre zie. - spiegò, scendendo dalla roccia e prendendogli una mano: - Spero di rivederti presto, allora! -.  
Detto questo, gli fece un elegante baciamano e si dileguò nel bosco, lasciando Filyugi sconvolto, senza parole, rosso in viso.  
Mhahadh, dall'alto delle fronde, si limitò a guardare il piccolo futuro re, incuriosito: - Quel giovane principe è riuscito a far pronunciare a Rosyami più di due frasi consecutive, riuscendo persino a fargli prendere l'iniziativa e parlare per primo... è davvero un miracolo! -.  
  
Era ormai sera quando Rosyami riuscì a tornare nella ridente casetta nel bosco.  
Un inquietante silenzio avvolgeva quel luogo, rendendolo subito sospettoso: si sarebbe aspettato almeno gli strilli della zia Manerella a seguito dell'ennesimo oggetto rotto inavvertitamente.  
Si avvicinò, lentamente, pronto ad usare la sua cintura borchiata per grattuggiare il viso del povero malvivente che avesse deciso di pararsi sulla sua strada.  
Aprì la porta, piano, cercando di non farla scricchiolare.  
Quando entrò nel soggiorno, notò solo una colossale torta a strato di numero indefinito e un vestito: un abito corto, bianco, senza maniche, abbinato ad un lungo mantello azzurro.  
Non fece in tempo a dire qualcosa, che le luci si accesero improvvisamente, facendo spuntare dal nulla le sue tre zie.  
\- Buon compleanno! - trillarono, allegre.  
Improvvisamente, tutto apparve chiaro: "Quindi la ricorrenza che ricordavo esserci oggi ma di cui non ricordavo la natura è il mio compleanno!" intuì Rosyami, con acuto spirito di osservazione.  
\- Buoni sedici anni, Rosyami! - esclamò Shizulora, raggiungendolo.  
\- Rosyami è ormai cresciuto! - le fece eco Manerella, saltando addosso al festeggiato e appolipandosi a lui.  
\- Shizulora ti ha cucinato la torta, io ti ho cucito il vestito! - sorrise Anzauna, con una strana contrazione intermittente ad un lato di un occhio: - Anche se, non so perché, ha assunto questi strani colori... -.  
Manerella, ancora spalmata addosso al ragazzo, fece finta di nulla, per poi far notare: - Io ho pulito la casa! -.  
Rosyami guardò le sue tre zie, poi i regali che le avevano fatto.  
Non seppe cos'altro dire se non un imbarazzato: - Vi ringrazio... -.  
\- Tu come hai passato la giornata? - chiese dolcemente Shizulora, mentre Anzauna provvedeva a liberare il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo dalla morsa soffocante di Manerella.  
\- Le solite cose. - sospirò Rosyami, vago, per poi fare un altro sospiro, ben diverso dal precedente: - E ho incontrato un principe! -.  
\- Un principe? - ripeté Shizulora, sorpresa.  
\- U-un principe? - balbettò Anzauna, confusa.  
\- Un principe! - esclamò Manerella, incantata.  
\- Il principe di Domino! - spiegò Rosyami, la mente non esattamente presente in quella ridente casetta.  
A quelle parole, le tre ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata esitante.  
"Ma il principe di Domino non era quello a cui avevamo fatto un incantesimo ai capelli come involontariamente fatto con Rosyami...?" si chiesero, improvvisamente inquiete.  
\- E' stata una giornata stupenda... - sospirò Rosyami: - Oggi sono felice! -.  
\- Sono felice che tu sia felice! - sorrise Shizulora, felice.  
Un istante dopo, Rosyami la trasse a sé, le prese una mano, le cinse la vita e iniziò con lei una specie di valzer, cantando: -  _E' dolce sognar e lasciarsi cullar nell'incanto nella notte!_  -.  
\- Aiuto! - gemette Shizulora, centrifugata da quel valzer decisamente troppo veloce.  
\- Perché non ha scelto me come dama? - si chiese Anzauna, triste.  
\- Le ha pestato i piedi sette volte in due passi! - notò Manerella, del tutto incurante delle parole della più grande: - Non so come abbia fatto, ma c'è riuscito! -.  
\- Sai che Rosyami può fare cose impossibili per un semplice mortale! - sospirò Anzauna, provando una fitta d'invidia per i poveri piedi di Shizulora pestati dal bronzeo ragazzo.  
\- Aiuto! -.  
-  _Le stelle d'or, con il loro splendor, sono gli occhi della notte!_  -.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Episodi": nella tragedia greca sono circa tre o cinque, e non sono altro che lo svolgimento della vicenda.  
× " _Winx! Nuove fate siamo noi..._ ": Sotto il segno di Winx (sigla iniziale, non ho idea di chi la canti, Google mi dà Cristina D'Avena ma non ne sono tanto sicura...)  
× " _Le stelle d'or, con il loro splendor..._ ": Dolce sognar / Bella notte - Lilli e il Vagabondo (Disney)


	4. Kommos

Rosyami osservò le tre fanciulle che aveva d'innanzi, gli occhi a mezz'asta.  
\- ... eh? - chiese, come se non avesse sentito bene.  
\- Tu sei il principe Aurathem. - ripeté Anzauna, esasperata, per la settantatreesima volta.  
\- Il principe...? - fece Rosyami, sempre più confuso.  
\- Il principe del regno d'Egitto! - spiegò Shizulora, a disagio, per la quarantacinquesima volta.  
\- Il regno d'Egitto...? - le fece eco il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo, perplesso.  
\- Oh, insomma! - sbuffò Manerella, portandosi una mano alla fronte: - Tu sei il principe Aurathem, figlio del re Sehth e della regina Kisahrah, sovrani del regno d'Egitto. Cosa c'è di difficile da capire? -.  
\- Ma se sono veramente un principe... - disse Rosyami, non riuscendo a capire: - ... perché i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonato in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto? -.  
Le tre ragazze scossero la testa, ormai sconfortate.  
Avevano fatto sedere Rosyami su uno sgabello, per poi rivelargli la verità sulle sue origini.  
Ma la cosa si stava rivelando molto più difficile del previsto...  
\- Non ti hanno abbandonato in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto... - cercò di spiegargli Shizulora, ma Anzauna prese la parola: - Il giorno della festa in tuo onore, un crudele stregone ti ha maledetto: per questo motivo, noi ti abbiamo portato via dal castello d'Egitto, nella speranza di salvarti! -.  
Rosyami sbattè più volte le palpebre, cercando di assimilare le parole dette dalle sue zie: "Io, un principe?" si chiese, con un gran mal di testa: "E sono stato maledetto da uno stregone? Non sono stato trovato in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto?".  
Tornò a guardare le tre fanciulle che aveva d'innanzi.  
Quello che dicevano era così scioccante, così assurdo, così...  
\- Va bene, non vi credo. -.  
Le tre fate si lasciarono cadere in ginocchio, sul pavimento, non sapendo cos'altro dire per convincere il ragazzo che avevano allevato per sedici anni.  
Certo non potevano mostrargli chissà quale somiglianza tra lui e i suoi genitori, dato che non ce n'era neanche mezza, a parte la carnagione simile a quella di suo padre - non certo una prova, dato che la pelle scura era prerogativa anche, ad esempio, di Manerella, di Mhahadh, di quello stregone e del suo corvo... - Noi siamo le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto! - rivelò Anzauna, riprendendo un po' di determinazione e alzandosi in piedi.  
\- Certo, zia Anzauna. - replicò Rosyami, accondiscendente, non credendole minimamente.  
La fata rossa sbuffò e fece apparire la sua bacchetta magica: - Sei così cocciuto... -.  
Con un semplice incantesimo, Anzauna cambiò abbigliamento, presentandosi con un vestito rosso estremamente ridotto - top, minigonna, stivali - più adatti ad una cubista che ad una fata.  
In effetti, solo le piccole ali rosse da farfalla facevano capire che Anzauna era una fata.  
\- Finalmente libera da quegli abiti da vecchia! - sospirò la ragazza, stiracchiandosi.  
\- In effetti, perché non ci siamo cambiate subito? - chiese Manerella, alzando un sopracciglio e cambiandosi d'abito con la sua bacchetta nodosa, apparendo vestita con un abito azzurro svolazzante estremamente corto e scollato, sui capelli una tiara che le copriva parte della chioma con veli leggeri.  
\- Perché Rosyami si sarebbe potuto spaventare! - spiegò Shizulora, sorridente, mentre si cambiava con un tocco della sua bacchetta simile allo stelo di un fiore, abbigliandosi con un vestito verde, carino e sportivo allo stesso tempo.  
Rosyami, dal canto suo, le fissava con occhi sgranati:  _forse_  non stavano del tutto mentendo...  
\- Voi siete le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto? - chiese, stupito.  
\- E' quello che ti ho detto prima! - gemette Anzauna, mentre Manerella correva ad abbracciarlo: - Sì, siamo proprio noi! Ti abbiamo salvato da quel bruto e ti abbiamo allevato da sole! - esclamò, allegra.  
\- Manerella, smettila di usare i tuoi arti come se fossero tentacoli! - sibilò la fata rossa, gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
\- Quindi... quindi io sarei il principe d'Egitto? - chiese Rosyami, incredulo.  
\- Un figlio di una grande dinastia! - sorrise Shizulora, giungendo le mani.  
\- Questa è la realtà! - esclamò Manerella, ancora stretta a lui.  
Il ragazzo rimase senza parole: non aveva voluto crederci, era troppo strano, irreale, eppure...  
"Più di una volta mi è stato detto di avere un portamento regale..." si disse, il cuore che gli batteva forte, senza controllo: "Ma non immaginavo fosse _vero_...".  
\- I sedici anni sono trascorsi. - disse la fata verde, avvicinandoglisi: - Stasera ti riporteremo a casa, dai tuoi genitori, dal tuo popolo. -.  
Rosyami trasalì.  
 _Il suo popolo..._  
\- Aspettate! - esclamò, ricordandosi improvvisamente di una cosa: - Io ho detto al principe di Domino di venire qui, stasera! -.  
Le tre fate si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Oh, non temere! - sorrise Anzauna, accarezzandogli la tricotica corolla tricolore con fare materno: - Se colui che hai incontrato è veramente un principe, potrai rivederlo di nuovo: perché anche tu, come lui, sei un principe! -.  
Rosyami abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Quel ragazzo sarebbe venuto, ma non lo avrebbe trovato...  
Ma lui doveva tornare da quello che, a quanto pare, era il suo popolo... - era così assurdo anche solo pensarlo!  
E un re non poteva essere egoista nei confronti della sua gente...  
"Dovrò cercare di farmi perdonare dal principe di Domino." si disse, con un sospiro triste.  
\- ... d'accordo. - acconsentì, rialzando lo sguardo, deciso.  
Le tre fate annuirono, Manerella si staccò da lui.  
\- Prima di andare, però... - fece Shizulora, allegra: - Mangeremo la torta! -.  
\- La torta! - trillò Manerella, con fare infantile.  
\- E dopo aver mangiato la torta... - sorrise Anzauna: - Il nostro principe indosserà questo vestito! -.  
\- Il vestito! - ripeté Manerella, vivace.  
La fata rossa mostrò l'abito a Rosyami e, con un ampio sorriso, gli domandò: - Ti serve un aiuto per indossarlo? -.  
Dopo qualche istante, il ragazzo fece di no con la testa.  
\- Sicuro, sicuro? - chiese la fata azzurra, innocentemente.  
Rosyami fece di sì con la testa.  
\- Prima la torta, però! - s'intromise Shizulora, servendo delle colossali fette in dei piattini minuscoli, fisicamente incapaci di sostenere ciò che dovevano portare.  
Sarebbe stata una serata decisamente lunga...  
  
\- Speri veramente che tutto ciò possa spaventarmi? - ringhiò la Strega della Casetta di Gioielli, cercando di divincolarsi dalle pesanti manette d'oro che le bloccavano al muro i polsi e le caviglie.  
Era ormai scesa la notte sul bosco, ogni creatura sembrava essersi addormentata, acquietata.  
Fra le ombre dei grandi alberi, la Casetta di Gioielli era avvolta nel buio più assoluto.  
Da un angolo della stanza principale, tuttavia, proveniva una cupa luce rossastra, seguita da un intenso calore.  
Un forno.  
Un gigantesco forno acceso.  
Davanti vi era stata posta una grande gabbia di ferro che, a causa della vicinanza con il fuoco, era ormai diventata rovente.  
La Strega della Casetta di Gioielli era incatenata ad una parete, incapace di muoversi, lo sguardo colmo di rabbia fisso in un punto preciso nell'oscurità.  
Johnoh, all'interno della grande gabbia incandescente, dopo vari e vani tentativi di liberarsi, aveva preso la saggia decisione di limitarsi a guardare.  
I due si erano risvegliati in quello stato, dopo essere caduti in un sonno profondo in seguito a neppure loro ricordavano cosa.  
E  _lui_  era lì, nell'oscurità, che li osservava con uno strano, spaventoso, sorriso divertito.  
\- Vede, signora Strega... -  
-  _Signorina_ , prego! -  
-  _Signorina_  Strega... il fatto è che, in questo momento, voi e il vostro aiutante siete completamente nelle mie mani e io ho potere di vita e di morte su di voi. Ragion per cui... sì, immagino che tutto ciò dovrebbe spaventarvi. -.  
Malic emerse dall'ombra, il viso rischiarato dalla luce del fuoco nel forno.  
Si avvicinò, lentamente, fino a raggiungere la Strega e a sollevarle il volto con lo strano scettro dorato che aveva con sé, costringendola a guardare il suo bellissimo viso, un viso su cui cominciava a rendersi visibile qualche vena.  
\- Ehi, allontanati, coso piumato! - urlò Johnoh, in un attacco di gelosia, facendo per scagliarsi contro la gabbia, bloccandosi non appena sentì il calore delle sbarre.  
Malic gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita, per poi tornare alla Strega: - C'è un'informazione che devo chiedervi, signorina Strega. Ho notato una cas- -  
\- E tu hai imprigionato me e Johnoh solo per chiedermi un'informazione? - fece la bionda Strega, incredula.  
-  _Noi_  tendiamo a fare le cose in grande stile. - spiegò Malic, gli occhi a mezz'asta, contrariato per l'interruzione, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.  
\- E, se vi offendono, cosa fate? Maledite l'intera stirpe del poveretto riversando su di lui le Dieci Piaghe? - chiese la Strega, sarcastica.  
\- Più o meno. - ammise il meraviglioso corvo, con noncuranza.  
Silenzio.  
\- Oh, perché non sono rimasto nella mia bella casetta di Brema? - gemette Johnoh, quasi ululando.  
\- L'informazione, in ogni caso, ha effettivamente a che fare con delle persone che ci hanno offeso... - riprese Malic, riportando l'attenzione sull'argomento principale.  
La Strega alzò un sopracciglio, pur restando visibilmente sospettosa.  
\- Ah, perché non sono rimasto con Garfield, Ciuchino e Asterix? Ci dividevamo l'affitto, eravamo così felici... -.  
\- Di cosa si tratta? - chiese la donna, in un sibilo.  
Malic le si avvicinò, sul volto un inquietante sorriso sinistro: - Ho notato una casetta, qui vicino. E' molto semplice, non troppo appariscente. Il fatto è che io sto cercando tre belle fate, un tempo note come "le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto"... -.  
\- ... e di quella volta che cacciammo quei ladri da quella che divenne la nostra abitazione... -.  
\- Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto? - ripeté la Strega, perplessa.  
Un istante dopo, la risata della donna riempì l'intera Casetta di Gioielli, facendo trasalire Johnoh e interrompendo il suo parlare.  
\- Cosa sperate, signor corvo? Che quelle tre farfalline fatate si siano rinchiuse in una casetta in questo bosco e che tale casetta sia proprio quella da voi individuata? - chiese, divertita.  
Ovviamente, la Strega della Casetta di Gioielli era ben conscia della reale identità di Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella, così come era a conoscenza della vera origine di Rosyami.  
Ma non vedeva alcun vantaggio nel rivelare a quel corvo ciò che sapeva.  
A parte evitare che il suo fido servo finisse arrosto e lei rimanesse incatenata sul muro a vita.  
\- Esattamente. - le sussurrò Malic, in un orecchio: - So che voi sapete. Mi basta solo che mi diciate "sì" o "no". Ma, soprattutto, voglio che mi diciate se il principe Aurathem, erede del regno d'Egitto, è con loro. -.  
Il bel volto della Strega della Casetta di Gioielli rimase impassibile ad ogni movimento o parola di quella creatura.  
Non si sarebbe fatta intimidire da uno gnoccone che le soffiava in un orecchio.  
\- Siete stato molto scortese, signor corvo. - disse, fredda: - Se prima c'era una remota possibilità che io vi rispondessi, ora è definitivamente scomparsa. Johnoh, accompagna il nostro ospite fuori dalla nostra proprietà. - ordinò, imperiosa.  
\- Mia signora... - sospirò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, indicando ciò che lo circondava: - ... sono rinchiuso in una gabbia incandescente a pochi centimetri dal forno in cui, anni orsono, siete stata gettata dai vostri due schiavetti... -.  
\- Non ricordarmi quei due mocciosi lattescenti, Johnoh! - lo rimbeccò la Strega: - Trova un modo per uscire e accompagna il nostro ospite fuori da qui! -.  
\- Ma come faccio? - fece Johnoh, quasi disperato - più per la cocciutaggine della sua padrona che per la situazione - cercando, invano, di far ragionare la bella donna incatenata al muro: - Non possiedo dei poteri, sono solo un semplice musicante di Brema che voi avete preso al vostro servizio! -.  
-  _Scusate_... - sibilò Malic, le vene sul suo viso che si facevano sempre più visibili: non era abituato a  _non_  essere al centro dell'attenzione e a  _non_  ricevere neppure un misero sguardo lascivo.  
La Strega e Johnoh tornarono a rivolgere i loro sguardi verso di lui, non troppo interessati.  
Questo fece arrabbiare Malic.  
Molto.  
\- Temo non ci sia altra scelta... - disse il ragazzo piumato, inquietantemente calmo.  
Accarezzò il collo della Strega, sfiorandole i capelli: - Sono sicuro che una bella collana di perle  _false_  sarebbe perfetta per questo collo rosato, non credete? -.  
La donna tremò, gli occhi viola sgranati, improvvisamente pieni di paura.  
\- O forse un paio di orecchini di pura pietra dipinta di verde con gli acquerelli e spacciata per giada... - ridacchiò Malic, accarezzandole un orecchio.  
\- Non ascoltatelo, mia signora! - urlò Johnoh, cercando di far tornare in sé la Strega.  
\- O magari... - mormorò il corvo, sulle labbra un sorriso sanguinario, il viso bronzeo ricoperto di vene: - ... un intero collier di vetrini di plastica al posto di diamanti. -.  
\- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -.  
\- MIA SIGNORA! -.  
La Strega si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, disperata, le braccia tirate dalle manette d'oro che la costringevano al muro.  
\- Mia signora, reagite! - la pregò Johnoh, sconvolto dalle terribili parole che quello spietato corvo aveva osato pronunciare.  
\- Gioielli falsi... no... non posso... non posso... - balbettò la Strega, scossa da violenti sussulti di terrore.  
Malic s'inginocchiò di fronte a lei, alzandole nuovamente il viso con il suo scettro d'oro.  
\- Allora? - chiese, pacato: - La risposta alla mia domanda, signorina Strega? -.  
L'espressione della donna, fino a pochi attimi prima glaciale e ferma, era ora sconvolta, spaventata, quasi supplicasse con lo sguardo il ragazzo piumato di risparmiarle una simile, crudele, sorte.  
\- ... sì. - mormorò, infine: - Le tre fanciulle che vivono qui vicino sono le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto. E, sì... il giovane da loro allevato è il principe Aurathem... -.  
L'aveva confessato.  
Non era riuscita a resistere.  
Quel corvo era crudele, malvagio, spietato... si vedeva che era il corvo di quell'essere sadico qual era Malikura...  
\- Grazie, signorina Strega... - sorrise Malic, le vene sul suo volto scomparvero di colpo, lasciando la sua pelle bronzea perfettamente liscia: - Ora, però, è il caso che torniate a dormire. -.  
Non appena finì di parlare, il ragazzo piumato estrasse da non si sa dove un pesante libro di letteratura russa; non appena la Strega e Johnoh ne videro la copertina, caddero in un sonno profondo.  
La Casetta di Gioielli scivolò nel silenzio.  
Malic si alzò, in un ondeggiare di piume nere, per poi sbuffare: - ... era una scenografia così bella... ma, dato che mi hanno risposto, ora devo liberarli... che pa**e. -.  
Fuori dalla brillante Casetta di Gioielli, tra gli scuri tronchi degli alberi, due figure candide si allontanarono, veloci e silenziose.  
  
\- Sei stupendo, Rosyami! - esclamò Anzauna, il viso rosso come il suo vestito, gli occhi che le brillavano mentre Rosyami, alias il principe Aurathem, si mostrava alle sue zie, alias le pucciose fatine d'Egitto, con l'abito bianco con mantello azzurro preparato dalla fata rossa.  
\- Forse, da adesso in poi, dovremmo chiamarti "Aurathem"? - fece Shizulora, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Sarà strano sentirmi chiamare così... - ammise il diretto interessato, studiando il lungo mantello azzurro che portava sulle spalle, incuriosito dalla strana stoffa usata.  
\- Ora andiamo, ora andiamo! - trillò Manerella, prendendogli una mano e tirandolo verso la porta: - Il re Sehth e la regina Kisahrah ti staranno aspettando! Il tuo popolo ti starà aspettando! -.  
\- Manerella! - la riprese Anzauna, afferrando il polso della ragazza e la mano libera di Rosyami/Aurathem: - Ma non sei triste nel vederlo andare via? Di vederlo volare via dal nido in cui è cresciuto per sedici, lunghi, anni? -.  
La fata azzurra la guardò per un istante, perplessa.  
Poi alzò le spalle: - No. - rispose, semplicemente: - Non è che non potremmo più vederlo, no? E, sicuramente, i sovrani ci permetteranno di fare da baby- sitter al nostro piccolo Rosyami! -.  
La parola "baby-sitter" riuscì a far rabbrividire il diretto interessato.  
\- Ha ragione! - concordò Shizulora, con un sorriso.  
Anzauna non potè far altro che sospirare, pur mantenendo un volto sereno: sì, non avrebbero perduto il loro adorato  _bambino_.  
Quel pensiero riuscì a far rabbrividire il diretto interessato, a distanza.  
Fu così che le ragazze portarono via Rosya- Aurat- Rosya- ... vabbè,  _quello là_  dalla ridente casetta nel bosco, verso la sua vera casa: il castello d'Egitto.  
Il viaggio non fu difficile, né incontrarono ostacoli di alcun tipo.  
Anzauna in testa, Rosyami dietro di lei, Shizulora in coda; Manerella non aveva una posizione fissa e, di tanto in tanto, si fermava tra gli alberi, come se stesse parlando con qualcuno.  
Rosyami giurò di aver visto i raggi di luna illuminare l'evanescente figura di Mhahadh.  
Aveva lasciato al principe di Domino un messaggio sulla porta, chiedendogli di recarsi nel castello d'Egitto.  
Si sarebbe decisamente dovuto far perdonare per avergli fatto fare un viaggio a vuoto...  
Come se non bastasse, sentiva crescere l'agitazione:  _un principe_.  
Un regno che, un giorno, avrebbe governato.  
Un popolo che, un giorno, l'avrebbe chiamato "re".  
"E' tutto così assurdo..." si disse, confuso.  
Trasse un profondo respiro, nella (vana) speranza di calmarsi: "Anche se le mie zie avrebbero benissimo potuto informarmi un po' prima..." pensò, contrariato: "Cosa costava raccontarmi la verità fin da subito? Così, da un giorno all'altro, sono passato dall'essere un semplice contadino innocente e innocuo all'essere il futuro re di un grande regno!".  
Le tre ragazze avevano parlato anche di qualcosa a proposito di una maledizione ad opera di uno stregone, ma non avevano aggiunto altro, né gli avevano raccontato che tipo di anatema avesse ricevuto: probabilmente, non era importante.  
Ogni sua certezza era però venuta meno: era sempre stato convinto di essere stato abbandonato in un catino appeso ad un albero di eucalipto e di essere di umili origini; adesso scopriva la verità, una verità che, nella sua certezza, gli aveva tolto quelle che erano le  _sue_ , di certezze.  
L'unica sicurezza che gli restava, ormai, era la naturalezza dei suoi capelli.  
\- Siamo arrivati! -.  
La voce di Anzauna lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo d'ametista.  
Egitto.  
Quel grande regno che, fino ad allora, aveva visto solo da lontano, ora era lì, d'innanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Il maestoso castello, così piccolo se visto sulla linea dell'orizzonte, ora gli appariva come un gigante la cui fronte si perdeva nel cielo.  
Le numerose casette, così piccole se viste nella direzione in cui tramonta il sole, ora gli apparivano sempre piccole.  
Magari un po' di meno di quando le vedeva da lontano, ma sempre piccole.  
Quella sera, le vie non erano trafficate, ma neanche deserte; era come se la gente si stesse preparando per qualcosa: uomini, donne e bambini erano vestiti con strani abiti verdi senza braccia e, impossibilitati a muoversi correttamente, cercavano di strisciare sul terreno.  
Sinceramente, era una scena un filino inquietante.  
\- Oh, oggi è la Festa della Rinascita! - si ricordò Shizulora.  
Allo sguardo interrogativo di colui che ormai era Aurathem, la fata verde spiegò: - E' una festività d'Egitto: la gente si traveste da bruco e striscia dalle campagne fino alla piazza principale dove, liberandosi dei costumi da bruchi, "rinasce" come farfalla. -.  
Aurathem annuì, meccanicamente: era un po' strana, come festa...  
\- Presto, presto! - s'intromise Manerella, quasi facendo cadere Aurathem per la foga con cui gli era saltata addosso: - Andiamo dal re e dalla regina! -.  
\- Gente travestita da bruco... - mormorò Anzauna, perplessa, mentre il ragazzo dalla pelle di bronzo cercava di camminare con la fata azzurra appesa alla schiena: - Eppure... sento che c'è qualcosa che mi sfugge... -.  
  
Il piccolo principe di Domino spuntò da dietro il tronco di un albero, timoroso: fino a quel momento aveva camminato protetto dall'oscurità del bosco, le fronde così fitte che impedivano ai raggi di luna di raggiungere il terreno; ma adesso, di fronte a quella casetta direttamente illuminata dal grande astro argentato, si sentiva a disagio.  
Non aveva faticato a trovare la casa in cui, a quanto sembrava, viveva quell'altro se stesso dalla pelle di bronzo: aveva facilmente trovato la Casetta di Gioielli, avvolta nel silenzio, come ogni altra cosa presente in quel bosco; da lì, era stato semplice trovare quella piccola casa.  
Non aveva avuto occasione di sperimentare gli insegnamenti di quel ragazzo di cui non conosceva neppure il nome; quando era tornato a Domino, si era limitato a salutare il re, suo nonno, per poi annunciargli di assentarsi nuovamente.  
Il re Sugorokuh era rimasto piuttosto perplesso dalle parole del nipote, ma non aveva voluto indagare.  
Così, Filyugi era da solo contro la ridente casetta, il puzzle dorato appeso al collo come un ciondolo di discutibile gusto.  
"Ora o mai più!" si disse, per farsi coraggio, per poi correre velocemente - per quanto le sue piccole gambe glielo permettevano - fino alla porta della casetta.  
Fece per bussare, ma si ritrovò di fronte un biglietto scritto in una calligrafia estremamente sottile e minuscola, con lettere scritte in modi alquanto bizzarri. "Vieni... al...  _capello_? Mah...  _vieni al capello d'Epillio_... al capello d'Epillio?".  
La traduzione di quella specie di scrittura geroglifica fu più compessa del previsto.  
"Ci rinuncio..." si arrese Filyugi, appallottolando il foglietto: l'unica cosa certa era che quel ragazzo non si trovava lì.  
"Non posso credere che mi abbia fatto uno scherzo..." si disse il piccolo principe, affranto: "Non mi sembra il tipo da fare cose simili... e poi, dopo tutto quello che mi ha detto...".  
Improvvisamente, una colossale figura ammantata di nero coprì ogni raggio di luna, facendolo trasalire.  
\- C-chi sei? - chiese il principe, quasi urlando, spaventato.  
\- Vi chiediamo di venire con noi. - rispose il gigantesco uomo, la voce atona.  
Filyugi indietreggiò, fino a ritrovarsi contro la porta, senza via d'uscita.  
\- V-veramente... - balbettò, tremando di fronte a quella specie di Ushioh dalla pelle scura e senza sopracciglioni forestali: - ... i-io avrei un altro impegno! -.  
Fece per approfittare della differenza di stazza per sfuggire a quell'enorme individuo, ma quest'ultimo fu più rapido e lo afferrò, senza scomporsi troppo.  
\- Vi chiediamo di venire con noi. - ripeté, con lo stesso tono privo di emozioni, come se Filyugi non avesse pronunciato parola o avesse fatto qualcosa.  
Il piccolo principe tremò, terrorizzato: - "N-noi"? - farfugliò, cercando di non pensare eccessivamente in negativo.  
Gli bastò guardarsi intorno per rispondersi: silenziose, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, si erano avvicinate decine e decine di uomini incappucciati, di cui non riusciva neppure a vedere il volto, le figure coperte da tuniche nere che li mimetizzavano nel buio.  
\- Vengo qui per scovare un principe e trovo un altro principe... - rise una voce, divertita, avvicinandoglisi.  
Filyugi rabbrividì, non sapendo come reagire di fronte al meraviglioso ragazzo piumato che si presentò di fronte ai suoi occhi, decisamente poco coperto da svariate piume di corvo; i suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano praticamente l'unica cosa chiara dell'intero gruppo di incappucciati.  
\- Malikura non potrà certo lamentarsi... - disse quella figura impiumata, alzando le spalle, con noncuranza: - Certo, non potrà dirsi soddisfatto, ma almeno sono riuscito a portargli un'esca... -.  
\- E-esca? - fece Filyugi, faticando a parlare per la paura.  
Il ragazzo piumato sorrise, serafico: - Esca. - ripeté, pacatamente: - Diciamo che sei solo capitato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. -.  
"... e ti pareva?" pensò il piccolo principe, precipitando nello sconforto.  
Pensare positivo, in un simile caso, era  _impossibile_.  
\- Devo complimentarmi con te, Malishid. - sorrise il corvo, avvicinandosi al gigante che ancora teneva fermo Filyugi con una mano sola: - Ti sei meritato un premio. - sussurrò, accarezzandogli lentamente un braccio.  
Prese la mano libera dell'uomo e vi posò sopra un piccolo rettangolo bianco, granuloso.  
\- Tieni, uno zuccherino. - gli disse, mentre Malishid, impassibile, osservava lo zuccherino come a ricercarne qualche profondo significato nascosto.  
Filyugi era immobile, paralizzato dalla paura che quegli strani figuri in nero gli incutevano.  
Trasalì non appena il corvo lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, alzandogli il viso con la sfera d'oro posta in cima allo scettro che aveva con sé, le strane lame ai lati che gli pungevano il collo: - Conosci la storia del principe Aurathem? - gli chiese, il suo sorriso calmo che improvvisamente assumeva un aspetto decisamente meno rassicurante.  
Il piccolo principe scosse la testa, ormai incapace di parlare.  
Malic mormorò, la voce appena percettibile: - Il principe del regno d'Egitto, condannato a morte da una maledizione del mio padrone, secondo cui la sua vita sarebbe cessata dopo sedici anni. - il suo sorriso era ormai spaventoso: - Il principe Aurathem non è più qui, deve essere tornato nella sua terra. -.  
\- Il principe Aurathem...? - ripeté Filyugi, guardando la casetta, non capendo.  
Poi intuì, incredulo, quale fosse la verità.  
Quando tornò a guardare Malic, con occhi colmi di terrore, la sua espressione era tranquilla: - E' stato difficile trovarlo, ma non si sarebbe potuto nascondere per sempre. Ma, in fondo, lui e le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto ci hanno aiutato: è molto più semplice trovare un principe nel suo regno che un contadino in un bosco qualsiasi. -.  
  
Aurathem entrò nella stanza, seguito dalle tre fate che lo accompagnavano.  
Una stanza sicuramente molto più grande di quella che aveva sempre avuto, pur non essendo troppo ampia; non c'erano arredamenti particolari, né mobili, né un letto, con la presenza di un un'unica, stretta finestra e un ampio specchio rettangolare appeso ad un muro.  
Non che ci si potesse aspettare nulla di diverso dalla tesoreria.  
\- Non potevate portarmi in una stanza un po' meno lugubre? - chiese Aurathem, notando con una certa inquietudine la quasi totale assenza di luce e i cupi scintillii dei gioielli.  
\- Non abbiamo libero accesso a tutte le stanze. - spiegò Anzauna: - La tesoreria è il luogo più semplice a cui accedere. -.  
\- ... ciò mi rincuora - ironizzò il ragazzo, la voce piatta: non c'era un leggero, ma appena appena leggero, rischio di furto?  
\- Fra pochi minuti sarà mezzanotte. - fece notare Shizulora, facendo apparire dal nulla una clessidra, il contenitore superiore ormai quasi del tutto svuotato della sabbia al suo interno: - Tra poco non sarà più il tuo compleanno, Rosyami, e sarai finalmente libero dalla maledizione. - sorrise, rassicurante.  
\- Ma di che maledizione si tratta? - s'incuriosì Aurathem, sedendosi su un forziere.  
\- Non è importante che tu lo sappia. - rispose Anzauna, con un sorriso sereno: - E' troppo complessa per ripetertela, ma sappi che non avrai nulla da temere. - lo tranquillizzò.  
Ovviamente, Anzauna disse ciò perché ricordava solo la parte finale della maledizione, quella che coinvolgeva il fuso di un arcolaio; ma non era importante: presto il loro Rosyami sarebbe stato definitivamente al sicuro.  
\- Ti proteggeremo noi, in questi tre minuti. - disse Manerella, sedendoglisi a fianco con un volteggiare di veli azzurri: - Ce l'abbiamo fatta per sedici anni senza magia, figurati se non riusciamo a proteggerti per tre minuti  _con_  la magia! -.  
Aurathem si premurò di fare i dovuti scongiuri, limitandosi a toccare le parti in ferro del forziere su cui era seduto causa pubblico femminile che gli avrebbe impedito tutt'altro tipo di gesto.  
Quei tre minuti parvero eterni.  
Persino Manerella si zittì, troppo tesa per riuscire a parlare; Shizulora lanciava intense occhiate alla clessidra che teneva su una mano, desiderando che si svuotasse al più presto; Anzauna guardava tutti i presenti, agitata, torturandosi un labbro per l'inquietudine.  
Aurathem non poteva far altro che aspettare, non eccessivamente spaventato all'idea di essere stato maledetto a morte.  
La clessidra si svuotò.  
Mezzanotte.  
Le tre fate trassero un profondo sospiro di sollievo, ormai completamente rilassate dopo sedici anni.  
\- Finalmente! - esultò Shizulora, facendo sparire la clessidra con un tocco di bacchetta.  
\- Rosyami è salvo! - gioì Manerella, stritolando il ragazzo in un abbraccio che quasi lo soffocò, rendendo vani sedici anni di protezione e tre minuti di tensione.  
Anzauna non disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere, felice.  
\- E ora? - chiese Aurathem, quasi sentendosi in colpa per non essere stato in ansia in quei momenti d'attesa.  
\- Ti portiamo dai tuoi genitori! - esclamò Manerella, facendolo alzare dal forziere, Shizulora che annuiva.  
\- Aspettate. - le fermò Anzauna, attirando su di sé l'attenzione dei presenti: - Dobbiamo comunque essere prudenti: non possiamo sapere se quello stregone ha inviato dei sicari per uccidere Rosyami. -.  
" _Ora_  sono in ansia." pensò Aurathem, sgranando gli occhi, scioccato dalle parole della fata rossa: "C'era così bisogno di questi sicari?".  
\- Io controllerò la zona nord. - disse Anzauna, sguainando la bacchetta: - Shizulora, tu occupati della zona sud. Manerella, a te la zona est. -.  
\- E la zona ovest? - chiese la fata azzurra, non avendola sentita nominare.  
La fata rossa aprì la porta della tesoreria, facendo per andare: - Nella zona ovest c'è solo una vecchia torre abidita a magazzino, non c'è spazio materiale per nascondersi. - spiegò, volando via.  
Manerella e Shizulora si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, per poi recarsi a controllare le zone a loro assegnate, lasciando Aurathem da solo.  
Per sicurezza, il ragazzo chiuse la porta lasciata aperta da Anzauna, confuso: la vita del futuro re era più complicata di quel che credesse.  
"Chissà se anche il principe di Domino vive con la paura dei sicari..." si disse, ripensando, però, al fatto che, quasi sicuramente, il giovane principe di Domino fosse più preso dai bulli che osavano tormentarlo che da eventuali sicari.  
Voleva rivedere quello strano ragazzo che gli somigliava.  
Non riusciva a spiegarsi neanche lui il perché, ma sentiva di volerlo rivedere.  
"E' una sensazione così strana..." rifletté, vagando a vuoto per la tesoreria, mentre l'ansia da sicari veniva lentamente sostituita dalla noia da nullafacenza.  
Il principe dalla pelle di bronzo si guardò intorno, cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa che potesse minimamente attirare la sua attenzione.  
Forzieri.  
Monete.  
Tante monete.  
Lingotti d'oro.  
Oro in generale.  
Gioielli.  
"Dei gioielli!" si disse, attirato da quel luccicare sopra un tavolo.  
Essere cresciuto con tre donne gli aveva trasmesso anche una certa attrazione per tutte le cose luccicanti.  
Per questo la Casetta di Gioielli aveva sempre avuto un certo fascino, nonostante la sua proprietaria.  
C'erano gioielli di ogni genere: pietre preziose, oro, argento, anelli, bracciali, collane, tiare.  
Furono proprio delle tiare ad attirare la sua attenzione; in particolare, fu attratto da una bella tiara alata di puro oro.  
Sembrava persino della sua misura.  
"Beh, non credo si dispiaceranno se la indosso per un paio di minuti." notò, osservando la mancanza di gioielli su due terzi del tavolo, i gioielli del re e della regina, quasi sicuramente indosso a quelli che aveva scoperto essere i suoi genitori.  
Dunque quei gioielli rimasti erano destinati al primogenito.  
Ossia lui.  
Perciò quei gioielli erano suoi di diritto.  
Anzauna gli aveva sempre detto che era bene fare la propria prima apparizione meglio abbigliati possibile; fu per questo che, indossata la tiara, Aurathem provò anche anelli, bracciali che gli fasciavano metà del braccio, bracciali stretti sugli avambracci e praticamente quasi tutti i gioielli presenti su quel tavolo.  
Si guardò allo specchio appeso al muro: avvolto dall'oro, piuttosto che dal cuoio nero, faceva la sua bella figura.  
Per il resto, non notò altre particolari differenze.  
E, in ogni caso, non stava male neppure in cuoio nero.  
La prova gioielli era finita.  
E le sue "zie" non erano ancora tornate.  
\- Che noia... - sbuffò, tornando a sedersi su uno dei forzieri: - Possibile che non ci sia niente da fare? -.  
Quasi gli sarebbe piaciuto riavere quel puzzle impossibile, quello che aveva donato al principe di Domino.  
"Il principe di Domino..." ripensò, giocherellando con un anello: "Ora che ci penso, non gli ho neppure chiesto il suo nome...".  
La sua attenzione, ormai lasciata vagare senza meta, cadde sulla piccola, unica, finestra della tesoreria, notando, abbastanza vicina, la torre-magazzino di cui parlava Anzauna.  
Si alzò, incuriosito, osservando la costruzione a pochi metri: "La zia Anzauna ha detto che è impossibile che lì ci siano dei sicari..." ripensò, un'improvvisa idea che si faceva strada nella sua mente: "E nei magazzini, di solito, ci sono parecchie cose interessanti...".  
Tutto pur di sfuggire a quella noia che lo stava divorando.  
"E poi..." aggiunse, cercando di trovare un motivo più nobile: "Nessun sicario penserebbe mai di trovare un principe in un magazzino!".  
Sì, quella torre sarebbe stato un posto sicuro e decisamente meno noioso.  
Fu per questo che, ormai dimentico degli oggetti d'oro che aveva indosso, Aurathem uscì dalla tesoreria, diretto verso la torre-magazzino.  
  
"La zona nord è libera." si assicurò Anzauna, con un sospiro di sollievo: "Però...".  
Osservò con un certo interesse la merce esposta sulle bancarelle, sentendo l'irresistibile impulso di avvicinarvisi.  
Era pur sempre una festa di tutto il regno, le bancarelle non potevano certo mancare e non dare neppure un'occhiata sarebbe stato così triste...  
"Rosyami è al sicuro." si disse la fata rossa, per convincersi: "E, in ogni caso, Shizulora e Manerella saranno già tornate da lui. Nulla mi vieta di trattenermi un paio di minuti...".  
  
"La zona sud è sicura." sospirò Shizulora, sollevata: "Ora sarà meglio tornare da Rosyam- oh, che belli!".  
Meccanicamente, la sua testa si voltò in direzione di una bancarella piena di fiori di ogni tipo, grandezza e colore, che la fata verde raggiunse in pochi istanti.  
"Sono meravigliosi..." pensò, ammirando la bellezza di quegli splendidi fiori.  
"Però, Rosyami..." si fermò, indecisa.  
Scosse la testa: "Ma no, la mezzanotte è passata e, sicuramente, Anzauna e Manerella saranno già tornate da lui... due minuti di ritardo non mi costano niente!" pensò, convinta.  
  
"Zona est, libera!" pensò Manerella, atterrando fra le tante bancarelle allestite in occasione della Festa della Rinascita.  
"E ora, si torna da Rosyami!".  
Fece per riprendere il volo in direzione della tesoreria reale, quando i suoi occhi verdi furono irrimediabilmente attratti da una bancarella carica degli oggetti più strani e disparati: polvere di rubino, sciroppo di albero della gomma, radice di quercia tritata, cannucce di plastica secche, unghie di rinoceronte, foglie gialle di acacia transgenica aglio-olio-e-peperoncino, piume di pavone albino...  
"Oh, le piume di pavone albino! Non credevo esistessero!" si disse, avvicinandosi alla bancarella, incapace di staccarvi lo sguardo: "E ci sono anche le ciglia finte delle tizie delle pubblicità dei rimmel!".  
\- Manerella. -.  
La fata azzurra trasalì, sguainando la bacchetta nodosa, come una spada, contro colui che l'aveva colta di sorpresa, rimanendo ancora più stupita quando riconobbe quella figura semi-trasparente.  
\- ... Mhahadh? - chiese, perplessa.  
Lo spirito annuì: - Sì, sono io. Ma cosa ci fai qui? -.  
\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda. - rispose Manerella, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Hai rifiutato di seguirmi perché non volevi farti vedere dalla gente comune... -.  
\- Non ho potuto fare a meno di seguirti comunque. - confessò Mhahadh, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Manerella arrossì istintivamente, imbarazzata, distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi.  
\- Comunque... - riprese la parola Mhahadh: - Cosa ci fai qui? - ripeté, perplesso: - Non dovresti essere con il principe? Lui starebbe rischiando di morire per colpa della maledizione che gli fu scagliata sedici anni fa... -.  
\- Oh, non temere! - lo rassicurò Manerella, con un ampio sorriso: - Ormai la mezzanotte è passata, non è più il suo compleanno e lui è ancora vivo: la maledizione non potrà più funzionare, è ormai sciolta, è- -  
\- Ma quello stregone aveva parlato di "sedicesimo compleanno"? -.  
Il sorriso di Manerella si gelò in un istante.  
Gli occhi si spalancarono, improvvisamente sconvolti: - Non ricordo bene tutta la maledizione ma... ma... insomma... - balbettò, cominciando a sudare freddo, il cuore che iniziava a rimbombarle nelle orecchie: - Quando uno dice "tra sedici anni" vuol dire "sedicesimo compleanno", no? E' scontato, no? Le maledizioni si avverano sempre in giorni importanti, non in giorni a caso, no? -.  
\- ... temo di no. -.  
La risposta di Mhahadh scioccò definitivamente Manerella.  
\- Q-questo s-significa... - balbettò, cercando di articolare una frase nel tremore che la stava scuotendo, quasi impedendole di parlare: - ... che Rosyami è _tutt'ora_  in pericolo di vita? -.  
Mhahadh non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di Manerella, affranto: - ... temo di sì. -.  
\- E noi abbiamo lasciato da solo un ragazzo su cui pende una maledizione mortale che si potrebbe avverare da un momento all'altro? -.  
\- ... pare di sì. -.  
La fata azzurra deglutì, incapace di realizzare appieno ciò che stava succedendo e incapace di esprimere ciò che provava in maniera diversa dall'esclamare: - ... ca**o! -.  
  
"Arco risalente al IV secolo." lesse Aurathem, osservando il cartello di fronte ad un grande e maestoso arco di pietra.  
"E' piuttosto antico..." si disse il principe dalla pelle di bronzo, passandoci sotto e giungendo d'innanzi la grande torre-magazzino che aveva visto dalla tesoreria, nient'altro che un altissimo ammasso di pietre grigio scuro svettante verso il cielo notturno.  
La vecchia porta di legno ammuffito sembrava potersi rompere con un soffio di vento; una leggera folata di vento, difatti, la buttò giù senza problemi.  
"Cos'è, un invito ad entrare?" si chiese Aurathem, alzando un sopracciglio, entrando nella torre e camminando senza problemi sulla porta ormai a terra.  
L'interno era quanto di più particolare avesse mai visto: una fitta nebbia ricopriva quasi del tutto l'intero ambiente, una bianca, densa, neve era sedimentata sul pavimento e sulle scale di legno antico; un connubbio che donava a quel luogo un'atmosfera spettrale.  
Facendo qualche passo avanti, il principe si rese conto che quella che credeva nebbia non erano altro che immense giungle di ragnatele e ciò che aveva scambiato per neve era, in realtà, una distesa di polvere alta svariati centimetri.  
Starnutì, per poi quasi soffocare nel sentire la poco gradevole aria stantìa di quel posto.  
Era un posto terribile, ma era sempre meglio che ammuffire lui stesso nella tesoreria.  
Istintivamente, salì gli stretti gradini di legno, lasciandovi impresse delle impronte; non osò appoggiarsi ai corrimano per evitare di disturbare i festini degli acari della polvere.  
"Capisco che è un magazzino..." pensò Aurathem, cercando di togliersi le ragnatele che continuavano ad avvolgersi intorno ai suoi capelli: "Ma dare una pulita, di tanto in tanto?".  
La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, una volta diventato re, sarebbe stato pulire quella torre.  
Per il bene del popolo, quella torre andava pulita.  
Dopo un numero imprecisato di rampe di scale, il principe giunse al primo piano, sorprendendosi di trovarlo infinitamente meno invaso di ragnatele e polvere del piano terra e dei gradini.  
Non che fosse più gradevole, alla vista, data la presenza di luce solo grazie a delle sinistre lampade da cimitero.  
In effetti, unite al cupo grigio delle pareti della torre, quella stanza sembrava un grande tomba.  
"Ci credo che nessuno oserebbe mai venire qui, neanche se fosse un sicario..." pensò, guardandosi intorno in cerca della porta per il piano successivo.  
\- Quale motivo vi spinge a salire le scale di questa perduta torre, sommo principe? -.  
Una voce fece trasalire Aurathem, allarmandolo.  
Guardando alla sua sinistra, si accorse di uno strano tavolo imbandito a cui non aveva fatto caso, troppo preso dall'ambiente lugubre.  
E accecato dalla ragnatela che aveva sugli occhi - notò, levandosela.  
\- Tu chi saresti? - chiese all'uomo che aveva parlato, un'inquietante figura nera appollaiata sopra quello che sembrava una specie di sarcofago, dietro il tavolo imbandito.  
\- Uno di passaggio. - rispose l'uomo, tranquillamente, alzandosi e trascinando via il sarcofago come se pesasse due grammi.  
\- Aspetta! - lo richiamò Aurathem, ottenendo di riuscire a fermarlo: - Perché mi hai chiamato "sommo principe"? Cosa ci fai qui? Cos'è quella tavola imbandita? - chiese, confuso.  
L'uomo dalla lunga giacca nera si voltò, dedicandogli tutta la sua attenzione, stranamente calmo: - Perché so che siete il principe Aurathem, sommo principe. Quanto a cosa io ci faccia qui, mi sembra abbastanza evidente. - indicò il sarcofago ai suoi piedi: - Faccio un prelievo non autorizzato dal magazzino. -.  
Aurathem non impiegò molto tempo ad intuire  _cosa_  fosse quell'individuo: - Sei un ladro! -.  
\- Precisamente. - rispose l'altro, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo: - Riguardo la tavola, invece, non ne ho idea. E' una tavola imbandita, non penso ci sia altro da sapere. -.  
Tutte le parole di quello strano individuo dai capelli bianchi giunsero ad Aurathem sottoforma di: - Sono un personaggio estremamente sospetto, fai attenzione a tutto ciò che dico. -.  
\- Qui c'era un ristorante, una volta... - sospirò il ladro, teatrale: - Poi, però, ha chiuso. Quella tavola imbandita deve essere un incantesimo: il ristorante continua a servire cibo a coloro che giungono fin qui. E' così commovente... -.  
Aurathem ascoltò le parole di quell'uomo, pur rimanendo sospettoso: non sapeva quanto ci fosse di vero e quanto di falso in ciò che diceva, senza contare che il suo aspetto non era esattamente rassicurante.  
Forse era la cicatrice su metà viso, forse era il fatto che sembrasse totalmente a suo agio in una specie di tomba.  
La sua attenzione, però, fu catturata da uno strano cibo messo in bella vista su di un piatto: di forma vagamente rettangolare, spesso, di un colore tra il rosso e il marroncino, un odore invitante del tutto in contrasto con l'aria irrespirabile del piano inferiore.  
\- Che cos'è? - domandò, non avendo mai visto un simile cibo.  
\- Una bistecca. - rispose il ladro, noncurante: - So che, nel regno d'Egitto, sono state messe al bando tutte le carni. E' un vero peccato: dovreste provarla, sapete? -.  
Aurathem gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica: - Se sono state messe al bando, ci sarà un motivo. - notò.  
\- Niente di così importante. - sospirò l'altro, pacato: - Pare che la regina ne fosse allergica e che quindi il re abbia deciso di vietarla all'intero regno. Io vi consiglio di provarla: non morirete certo per una bistecca. - rise.  
"In effetti..." riconobbe il principe, notando forchetta e coltello vicino al piatto con sopra la bistecca.  
Osservò quello strano cibo mai visto, sospettoso e incuriosito al tempo stesso.  
"Oh, su!" si disse, scuotendo la testa: "Se dovessi sentire che comincia a farmi male, non continuerei certo a mangiarla!".  
\- Vi saluto, sommo principe. - disse il ladro, andandosene e trascinandosi dietro il sarcofago come se nulla fosse.  
Quando Aurathem alzò lo sguardo per vedere dove fosse andato quell'uomo, si accorse che era già scomparso.  
E la porta non era stata aperta.  
E, pensandoci bene, salendo le scale, non aveva visto alcuna impronta nello strato di polvere sui gradini.  
"Mah..." pensò il principe, prendendo le posate e dedicandosi alla bistecca: "Dovrà avere un qualche strano potere da stregone...".  
  
\- ANZAUNA! -.  
Anzauna sobbalzò, spaventa da quella voce improvvisa, per poi voltarsi, vedendo arrivare in volo, a gran velocità, delle terrorizzate Manerella e Shizulora.  
\- Amiche mie! - si stupì la fata rossa, nel vederle così sconvolte: - Che succede? -.  
\- Un disastro, un disastro! - pianse Shizulora, nascondendo il volto tra le mani.  
\- Anzauna! Anzauna! - la chiamò Manerella, scuotendola per le spalle: - Anzauna! La maledizione è ancora attiva, non è mai stato detto "sedicesimo compleanno", Rosyami è in pericolo, Anzauna! -.  
Miracolosamente, la fata rossa riuscì a capire ciò che la fata azzurra stava cercando di dirle.  
Anche se avrebbe preferito non capirlo affatto.  
\- Rosyami è nella tesoreria! - ricordò Anzauna, cercando di rassicurare le sue due compagne: - Lì non potrà succedergli null- -  
\- Siamo andate! - singhiozzò Manerella, le lacrime che cominciavano a rigarle il viso: - La porta era aperta, lui non era lì... lui... lui... è uscito! E'... è andato via! Non è... non è più lì! -.  
Anzauna si coprì la bocca con le mani, tremando: - Rosyami... d-dobbiamo trovarlo! - disse, con voce soffocata: - Il regno... s-sorvoliamo tutto il regno! - Manerella e Shizulora annuirono, spaventate.  
  
"In effetti, aveva ragione..." ammise Aurathem, salendo la seconda serie di scale polverose: "Quella bistecca era decisamente buona.".  
Superato il primo piano / simil tomba / ex ristorante, il principe aveva ripreso la sua salita, rendendosi conto di come quella torre fosse composta di soli due piani: la sua altezza era dovuta solo ed esclusivamente all'infinita quantità di gradini.  
Fu dopo un tempo imprecisato che Aurathem riuscì a raggiungere l'ultimo piano, ritrovandosi di fronte ad una lunga serie di porte.  
"Una vale l'altra..." pensò, girando la maniglia di una a caso, la prima a destra, ed entrando nella stanza che si aprì di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Era veramente una torre-magazzino: all'interno di quella piccola stanza circolare era stipato un considerevole numero di oggetti, alcuni dei quali dall'aspetto decisamente particolare.  
Incuriosito, il principe camminò tra quelle cose ricoperte di polvere, talmente tante che quasi gli impedivano il cammino.  
"Questa deve essere una maschera rituale indiana raffigurante un mostro..." pensò, sfiorando una mascherina da notte di Hello Kitty piena di strass sbrilluccicanti.  
"Questo è un antico armadio ottomano!" notò, osservando un grande frigorifero abbandonato in un angolo.  
"Oh, un pugnale da cerimonia azteco!" si stupì, mentre la sua attenzione veniva catturata da una limetta per unghie.  
Camminava tra quegli oggetti antichi, affascinato, incuriosito.  
"E' un vero peccato che simili reperti siano abbandonati e stipati in una stanza così piccola..." pensò, rammaricato.  
In quel momento, inciampò in un ombrellino parasole di fibra vegetale di pianta carnivora, cadendo addosso ad un comodino futuristico dai colori psichedelici e trascinandolo con sé sul pavimento, assieme all'antico vaso Ming che sorreggeva, facendolo finire in frantumi.  
"Ops...".  
Si rialzò, facendo finta di nulla, per poi sentire un intenso dolore alla testa, accorgendosi di aver appena dato una testata ad uno scaffale e di aver fatto cadere l'intera collezione di Furby etruschi che vi erano stati allineati sopra.  
\- Ahio... - gemette, massaggiandosi il punto colpito.  
Capendo che aggirarsi troppo tra quei curiosi oggetti era devastante sia per gli oggetti stessi che per lui, il principe decise saggiamente di rimanere vicino alle pareti di pietra, appoggiandosi ad una delle tante strette finestre presenti nella stanza - la terza partendo da sinistra, per la precisione.  
Dalle vie del regno, da tutto l'Egitto, si levavano suoni di festa, urla felici, gente che si apprestava a partecipare alla Festa della Rinascita.  
Aurathem sorrise, nel vedere tutti quei partecipanti: visti da lassù, erano così piccoli da sembrare veramente tanti bruchi in processione.  
\- E' un regno strano... - sospirò, divertito: - ... ma non mi dispiace. -.  
In ogni caso, la torre andava pulita.  
Fu in quel momento che la sua attenzione fu attirata da uno strano strumento in un angolo: un arcolaio.  
Ma, più di tutti, a farlo avvicinare fu il povero cactus infilzato sul suo fuso.  
  
\- Ci sono delle impronte! - urlò Manerella, notando le orme lungo i gradini polverosi della torre-magazzino.  
\- E' salito! - intuì Shizulora.  
\- Oh, no! - gemette Anzauna, sconvolta: - Sono stata io a nominare la torre-magazzino... se solo... -.  
\- Un'altra volta, Anzauna! - la interruppe la fata azzurra, volando fino al piano superiore, seguita dalle altre due fate.  
\- ROSYAMI! - urlò Manerella, l'eco della sua voce che si diffondeva tra quelle pareti di pietra: - NON TOCCARE NIENTE! -.  
  
\- Oh, povero cactus! - sussurrò il principe, osservando con tristezza la pianta ormai morta: - Chi mai può aver fatto una cosa tanto crudele? - chiese, pur conscio di non poter ottenere alcuna risposta.  
  
\- Una tavola? - chiese Shizulora, confusa, notando la tavola, ormai ripulita di ogni cibo, al centro del primo piano.  
\- Qui c'era un ristorante, una volta... - ricordò Manerella, guardandosi intorno.  
\- Percepisco le tracce di un incantesimo... - mormorò Anzauna, avvicinandosi alla porta per il secondo piano.  
A quelle parole, le tre fate si guardarono, scioccate: - Malikura! -.  
Quella tavola imbandita era frutto di un incantesimo.  
Ma il ristorante un tempo lì presente non c'entrava nulla.  
  
"La zia Shizulora ne sarebbe senz'altro rattristata..." pensò Aurathem, avvicinando una mano alla pianta spinosa: "Dovrò almeno toglierlo da questo fuso, anche solo per dargli un aspetto più degno." si disse: "Povero cactus...".  
\- ROSYAMI! - gridò Manerella: - NON TOCCARE NESSUN CACTUS, FUSO, AGO O QUALSIASI COSA PUNGA! -.  
\- NON TOCCARE NIENTE! - le fece eco Shizulora.  
\- NON FARE NIENTE! - urlò Anzauna.  
  
"E' ovvio che punga..." si rese conto il principe, cercando di tirare via il cactus senza pungersi troppo.  
Con un gesto deciso, Aurathem riuscì ad estrarre il cactus dal fuso.  
"Bene, ora... ora...".  
Forse aveva ancora delle ragnatele davanti agli occhi, data la sua vista improvvisamente annebbiata.  
Il leggero pizzicore della puntura del cactus quasi passò in secondo piano.  
Aveva un gran mal di testa.  
Ma, soprattutto, aveva sonno.  
\- Io... - mormorò il principe, sentendosi improvvisamente debole: - ... credo di... non sentirmi... molto... bene... -.  
\- ROSYAMI! -.  
L'unico motivo per cui Aurathem non battè la testa sul pavimento invaso di oggetti fu l'essere preso al volo dalle tre fate appena giunte nella stanza.  
\- Rosyami... - singhiozzò Manerella, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo, nel vano tentativo di risvegliarlo.  
\- Cattivo cactus... - pianse Shizulora, scalciando via il cactus caduto sul pavimento.  
\- Non è possibile... - gemette Anzauna, abbracciando il corpo esanime del principe: - Se fossimo state più attente... non avremmo dovuto abbassare la guardia, non avremmo... non avremmo... -.  
\- Rosyami! - lo chiamò Manerella, disperata: - Svegliati! - urlò, passando dagli scossoni agli schiaffi.  
\- E' inutile... - sussurrò Shizulora, nascondendo tra le mani il volto in lacrime.  
\- Perché sono stata così stupida? - pianse Anzauna, stringendo a sè il corpo che stava abbracciando.  
\- ROSYAMI! - continuò a chiamarlo Manerella, fino a quasi perdere la voce.  
  
L'anziano re di Domino osservò le due figure che aveva di fronte, cercando di non far trapelare la propria paura; senza rendersene conto, si era ritrovato legato ad una sedia, impossibilitato a muoversi.  
\- Avete detto... - mormorò, esitante: - ...  _mio nipote_? -.  
\- Sì, vostro nipote, re Sugorokuh. - sorrise il ragazzo dalle piume di corvo: - Lo abbiamo  _gentilmente_  convinto a venire insieme a noi. -.  
L'anziano re, con un improvviso scatto di rabbia, fece per alzarsi e scagliarsi verso di loro, ma le corde più strette del previsto lo costrinsero a rimanere fermo.  
\- Bel lavoro con le corde, Malishid. - rise Malic, rivolgendosi al massiccio uomo al suo fianco: - Ti meriti un altro premio. -.  
Delicatamente, gli prese una delle grandi mani, posandovi sopra uno zuccherino: - Un altro zuccherino. -.  
Per la seconda volta in quella notte, Malishid, perennemente sprovvisto di espressioni facciali, osservò lo zuccherino come fosse il detentore di un qualche misterioso segreto.  
\- Che cosa volete? - chiese il re Sugorokuh, irato ma incapace di reagire.  
\- Vorremmo che ci faceste un favore, re Sugorokuh. - rispose Malic, lasciandolo spiazzato.  
\- Vede... - sospirò il corvo, avvicinandoglisi: - ... vostro nipote conosce una persona che ci interessa particolarmente... -  
\- Il principe Aurathem? - indovinò l'anziano re.  
Fu la volta di Malic di rimanere senza parole: - E voi come... -.  
\- Ti ho riconosciuto, sai? - ridacchiò Sugorokuh, non riuscendo a trattenersi: - Sei la baldracca ossigenata di quel crudele stregone che, sedici anni fa, maledì Aurat- -  
\- IO SONO BIONDO NATURALE! -  
Prima che lo scettro d'oro in mano a Malic potesse calare violentemente sul capo dell'anziano re, Malishid lo bloccò, calmandolo: - Non reagite alle sue provocazioni, maestro Malic. -.  
Ci volle qualche istante prima che il ragazzo piumato ritornasse in sè, riprendendo il discorso interrotto poco prima: - Sì, re Sugorokuh... proprio Aurathem... - sibilò, rigirandosi lo scettro tra le mani, quasi desideroso di usarlo al più presto: - Vostro nipote conosce Aurathem e Aurathem è ormai morto. -.  
A quella notizia, l'anziano re sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa dolorosa: - No... - mormorò, incredulo: - Il piccolo principe Aurathem... -.  
\- Ma le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto non rimarranno a guardare. - disse Malic, girando intorno alla sedia su cui l'uomo era legato: - Sicuramente, già da tempo avranno fatto un qualche controincantesimo protettivo e ora cercheranno senz'altro vostro nipote. - rise, divertito: - Del resto, i classici modi di spezzare una maledizione implicano il coinvolgimento di un qualche principe. -.  
Si fermò di fronte al re, chinandosi su di lui: - Per questo motivo, quelle tre fanciulle giungeranno presto al castello di Domino, in cerca di vostro nipote. Ciò che vi chiedo,  _cortesemente_ , è dire loro che si trova presso di noi, come nostro  _ospite_  al castello di Kul Elna. -.  
Sugorokuh sgranò gli occhi, agitato: - Kul Elna? - ripeté.  
Malic annuì, con uno strano sorriso: - Kul Elna. - confermò: - Dite alle tre fate che saremo ben felici di accoglierle. -.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Kommos": il canto funebre che viene intonato dal coro nella tragedia greca; pur non essendo una vera e propria "parte strutturale", viene intonato praticamente sempre.  
× "... il principe d'Egitto / Un figlio di una grande dinastia / Questa è la realtà": Questa è la mia vita - Il principe d'Egitto (Dreamworks)  
× "Garfield, Ciuchino e Asterix": i "Musicanti di Brema" dell'omonima favola sarebbero un gatto, un asino, un gallo (ebbene sì, è come pensate.) e un cane. A voi le conclusioni. 


	5. Stasimo

\- I sedici anni sono trascorsi... - mormorò la regina Kisahrah, agitata, torturandosi le mani per l'ansia dell'attesa.  
\- Stai tranquilla, moglie mia. - cercò di calmarla il re Sehth, accarezzandole una guancia pallida: - Le fate ci riporteranno presto nostro figlio. -.  
\- La mezzanotte è passata... - fece notare Kisahrah, alzando verso di lui i grandi occhi azzurri, preoccupata: - E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? E se... -.  
Rabbrividì, spaventata: - ... se la maledizione... -  
\- No, sono sicuro che la maledizione sia stata sconfitta. - le disse Sehth, deciso: - La nostra dieta vegetariana ha senz'altro dato i suoi frutti. -.  
\- Beh, abbiamo praticamente mandato sul lastrico macellai e pescivendoli, abbiamo fatto diventare quelle del fruttivendolo e del verduraio le professioni più ambite e i produttori di omogeneizzati e i legali del tonno Rio Mare qualità Pinne Gialle ci hanno fatto causa per diffamazione. - gli ricordò Kisahrah.  
Sehth annuì: - Sì... ma io intendevo anche il fatto che, eliminando le carni, siamo riusciti a far sì che la maledizione non si compisse! -.  
\- E che la caccia ai McDonald abusivi ha fatto sì che il problema dell'obesità venisse ridotto. - sorrise la regina, un po' rincuorata.  
Le sue parole, però, raggelarono i due sovrani.  
\- ... abusivi? - ripeté Kisahrah, sgranando gli occhi, terrorizzata.  
Sehth rimase ammutolito.  
Sconvolti, si scambiarono uno sguardo di zaffiro: - E se Aurathem avesse mangiato carne importata illegalmente? -.  
  
Shizulora accarezzò delicatamente i capelli di Aurathem, sdraiato su un letto in una camera in cima alla torre più alta del castello.  
\- Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare? - chiese la fata verde, il volto triste illuminato dai candidi raggi della luna che passavano attraverso l'ampio balcone.  
\- C'è l'incantesimo di Manerella... - ricordò Anzauna, la schiena poggiata contro la parete vicino il balcone, le leggere tende azzurre appena mosse dal vento che le sfioravano i piedi e le gambe.  
\- Giusto! - esclamò Manerella, scendendo dal parapetto del balcone e rientrando nella stanza: - Aurathem potrà essere risvegliato da un bacio! -.  
Le tre fate si guardarono, indecise sul da farsi.  
\- Ehm, sì... - fece Shizulora, esitante: - Ma un bacio... da parte di chi? - domandò, perplessa.  
\- Beh, Manerella non ha fatto alcuna specificazione. - fece notare Anzauna, avvicinandosi al corpo esanime del principe dalla pelle di bronzo: - Penso che vada bene chiunque. -.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e si chinò sul giovane: - Forse anche una di noi... -.  
\- NO! -.  
Manerella afferrò Anzauna per un braccio, trascinandola lontano: - Non farlo! Distruggeresti l'incantesimo e lo condanneresti! -.  
\- Ma tu non hai specificato... -  
\- No, ma è sottointeso che il bacio che lo salverà gli sarà donato dalla persona che ama! -  
\- ... veramente no. -  
\- Sì, ti dico! Il primo bacio di vero amore lo sal- -  
\- E se Rosyami avesse già baciato qualcuno? -  
La voce titubante di Shizulora interruppe le due ragazze, paralizzandole.  
Silenzio.  
\- Oh, avanti! - rise Anzauna, vistosamente nervosa: - Perché mai Rosyami dovrebbe aver baciato qualcuno? E chi, poi? -.  
\- Infatti! - sorrise Manerella, rigirandosi tra le mani il suo bastone nodoso con fare agitato: - Insomma, è un gran bel pezzo di gnocco, ma non credo che... -.  
\- Non temete. Il principe non ha mai avuto un legame troppo profondo con qualcuno, tanto da permettergli di avvicinarglisi troppo. -.  
Nell'udire quell'improvvisa voce maschile, l'attenzione delle tre ragazze andò al balcone, dove un evanescente uomo semi-trasparente dagli abiti viola e cappello tubolare aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso.  
\- Mhahadh! - si stupì Manerella, andandogli incontro: - Come hai fatto a salire fin quassù? - gli chiese, sorpresa.  
\- Posso volare. - le ricordò Mhahadh, stupendosi che la fata azzurra non lo sapesse.  
\- Salve, Mhahadh. - lo salutarono Anzauna e Shizulora.  
Le due fate avevano già avuto modo di conoscere lo spirito, seppur di sfuggita; precisamente, lo conobbero il giorno in cui Manerella lo evocò per sbaglio, per poi non riuscire più a mandarlo via.  
Tuttavia, a quanto sembrava, così come Mhahadh non aveva alcuna intenzione di sparire, Manerella non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo sparire.  
\- Come puoi esserne sicuro? - gli domandò Anzauna, riferendosi alle parole da lui dette riguardo il principe.  
\- Sono stato spesso in sua compagnia. - spiegò Mhahadh, formale: - Inoltre, se lui avesse avuto un qualche legame profondo con qualcuno, me lo avrebbe sicuramente detto. -.  
\- E allora cosa possiamo fare? - sussurrò preoccupata Shizulora, accarezzando il viso del giovane principe addormentato: - Se Rosyami non ha mai avuto legami profondi con qualcuno, allora significa che non si è mai innamorato e non potrà mai ricevere il primo bacio di vero amore... -.  
\- Forse... - intervenne Mhahadh, facendo trasalire due tese Anzauna e Manerella: - ... qualcuno  _c'è_. -.  
Le tre fate lo fissarono, gli occhi sgranati, in attesa che completasse la risposta.  
Ma perché la gente non può dire tutto subito e chiaramente?  
\- Il principe di Domino. - rivelò lo spirito, serio: - Ho visto che Rosyami provava un certo interesse per lui. Sicuramente, ha attirato la sua attenzione più di chiunque altro. -.  
\- Vero! - riconobbe Manerella, come se se ne fosse ricordata solo in quel momento: - A cena, Rosyami ci ha fatto una testa così col principe di Domino! -.  
\- Perché lui lo aveva invitato alla casetta! - ricordò Shizulora, scattando in piedi dal letto su cui si era seduta: - Dunque, forse... -  
\- ... il principe di Domino è ancora alla casetta! - completò Anzauna, incredula.  
Gli sguardi delle tre fate si riempirono di speranza.  
Occhi azzurri, occhi castani, occhi verdi, fiduciosi, la speranza di salvare il loro piccolo Rosyami dalla crudele maledizione che, nonostante tutto, si era avverata.  
Potevano spezzare quella maledizione.  
Dovevano spezzare quella maledizione.  
\- Torniamo alla casetta! - esclamò Anzauna.  
Shizulora annuì, decisa; Manerella si rivolse allo spirito semi-trasparente: - Mhahadh... - gli disse, esitante, quasi temendo la sua risposta: - ... potrei chiederti di vegliare su Rosyami fino al nostro ritorno? -.  
Lo spirito annuì: - L'avrei fatto comunque. - rispose, senza scomporsi: - Attenderò il vostro ritorno. Rimarrò qui finché non tornerete sane e salve, assieme al principe di Domino. -.  
Il volto di Manerella s'illuminò e la fata, senza preoccuparsi di niente, gli si lanciò addosso, aggrappandosi al suo collo e baciandolo sulle labbra.  
\- Ti ringrazio! - sorrise, felice, per poi prendere il volo oltre il balcone, insieme ad Anzauna e Shizulora.  
Mhahadh, il volto serio ma completamente rosso, rimase a guardarla allontanarsi, fino a vederla diventare una piccola farfalla azzurra nel cielo notturno.  
  
\- Non so quanto tempo ci vorrà. - spiegò Anzauna, sorvolando il regno: - Il principe potrebbe essere tornato al suo castello o potrebbe avere avuto dei contrattempi. Siamo già in ritardo con la restituzione di Rosyami, non possiamo permettere che il re Sehth e la regina Kisahrah, non vedendo il loro figlio, compino azioni avventate. -.  
\- Dovremmo rivelare loro la verità? - domandò Shizulora, dubbiosa.  
La fata rossa scosse la testa: - No. Addormenteremo tutto il regno. -.  
Quelle parole le fecero guadagnare un'occhiata perplessa dalle altre due fate.  
\- ... che c'è? - chiese, imbarazzata nel sentirsi osservata così intensamente.  
\- Ma non puoi risolvere tutto sempre in modo così estremo! - osservò Manerella, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Anche quando eravamo a scuola, se non sapevi una risposta durante un'interrogazione, addormentavi tutti i presenti per poter sbirciare tranquillamente sul libro! - ricordò Shizulora, con un sospiro.  
\- Possibile tu non abbia perso questa mania in tutti questi secoli? - le domandò la fata azzurra, retorica.  
Anzauna, il volto più rosso dei suoi vestiti da cubista, alzò forse un po' troppo la voce: - Ma vi sembra il momento di rivangare il passato? - fece, con voce quasi strozzata per l'imbarazzo: - Adesso abbiamo bisogno di addormentare l'intera popolazione d'Egitto per il bene di Rosyami! -.  
\- Una simile cosa me la sarei aspettata da Manerella... - confessò Shizulora, ottenendo uno sguardo indecifrabile dalla fata azzurra: - Ma perché sempre io? - chiese quest'ultima.  
\- In effetti, forse è meglio se lasci fare a me e a Shizulora... - le disse Anzauna, ricevendo un'occhiata truce: - Solo perché ho spedito in coma una decina di persone nel tentativo di addormentarle? -.  
\- Sì. -.  
\- Ma voglio rendermi utile anch'io! - protestò Manerella, arrossendo al ricordo del disastro che aveva combinato un paio di decenni prima.  
\- Tieni, allora. - le disse gentilmente Shizulora, porgendole una scatola di Pavesini magicamente apparsa tra le sue mani: - Sono Pavesini Soporiferi. Un solo Pavesino fa dormire una persona per circa ventitre ore, cinquantasei minuti e quattro secondi. -.  
\- Perché proprio questo orario? - chiese la fata azzurra, osservando i biscotti gialli con fare incuriosito.  
\- E' un giorno. - spiegò la fata verde: - Ci tengo ad essere precisa. -.  
\- Useremo anche noi i Pavesini Soporiferi! - s'intromise Anzauna: - Non possiamo permettere che la nostra magia a lungo raggio e a lungo termine venga intercettata da quel perfido stregone. -.  
Fu così che le tre fate passarono almeno due ore a distribuire i Pavesini Soporiferi alla popolazione, premurandosi di lasciarne almeno dieci scatole in luoghi facilmente raggiungibili, con sopra un gigantesco post-it con scritto: "Se ti svegli, mangia un altro Pavesino!".  
I Pavesini furono talmente gustosi che, ben presto, si diffusero ovunque, fino a giungere presso i sovrani.  
Pochi minuti dopo, tuttavia, coloro che avevano mangiato almeno un Pavesino Soporifero caddero in un sonno profondo.  
Fu così che l'intero regno d'Egitto si addormentò insieme al suo principe.  
  
\- La casetta è ancora intatta! - notò Anzauna, atterrando d'innanzi la piccola costruzione: - Questo significa che non ci sono stati scontri! -.  
\- Perché dovrebbero esserci stati scontri? - chiese Manerella, raggiungendola: - Chi mai potrebbe voler fare del male al principe di Domino? Non mi risulta abbia nemici... -.  
\- E' anche vero che siamo state isolate dal mondo per sedici anni, dunque non sappiamo affatto né quale sia il comportamento di questo principe di Domino né come sia fatto fisicamente... - fece notare Shizulora, posandosi vicino alle due compagne.  
\- E' un principe! - le ricordò Manerella: - Avrà tutte le caratteristiche del principe, no? Sarà all'incirca come Rosyami, immagino... -.  
\- Però lui non è qui. - notò Anzauna, guardandosi intorno.  
\- Sarà tornato a Domino? - ipotizzò Shizulora, perplessa.  
\- O forse, non trovando nessuno, se n'è andato. - mormorò la fata rossa, soppesando ogni possibilità.  
\- Rosyami aveva lasciato un biglietto, vero? - domandò Manerella, indicando la porta d'entrata: - Non c'è più. Il principe di Domino deve essere stato qui. -.  
Uno scambio di sguardi fece chiaramente capire che le tre fate non avevano la minima idea di dove fosse il principe di Domino.  
\- Potrebbe essere già tornato nel suo castello... - fece Anzauna: - ... o potrebbe essere ancora in viaggio, o potrebbe essere andato da un'altra parte... o potrebbe persino essersi messo in viaggio per l'Egitto... -.  
\- Come facciamo a trovarlo? - gemette Manerella, agitata: - Rosyami e l'intero Egitto sono addormentati, Malikura è ancora in circolazione e non riusciamo a trovare l'unico in grado di riportare tutto alla normalità? -.  
\- Se solo fosse stato una molecola d'acqua, avremmo potuto evocare uno strumento da radbomante... - sospirò Shizulora, affranta.  
\- E se andassimo semplicemente a Domino? - propose Manerella: - Prima o poi, il principe ritornerà al suo castello... -.  
\- E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? - chiese Anzauna, angosciata.  
Un improvviso fruscio zittì le tre ragazze, mettendole in allarme.  
Si avvicinarono, schiena contro schiena, le bacchette sguainate: non era irreale che quello stregone volesse impedire loro di trovare colui che avrebbe potuto risvegliare il principe del regno d'Egitto, dovevano stare attente.  
In quel momento, dal fitto del bosco emersero due figure, bianche come la luna nel cielo: un ragazzo e una ragazza dai semplici abiti contadini, la pelle diafana, i lunghi capelli bianchi come fili di ragnatele, gli occhi scuri in contrasto con le loro esili figure di neve.  
\- Voi chi siete? - sibilò Anzauna, sospettosa.  
\- Non siamo vostri nemici! - disse subito la ragazza, facendo qualche passo avanti: - Conosciamo Rosyami. -.  
\- Siamo Ryansel e Amanetel. - presentò il ragazzo, indicando prima se stesso e poi la sorella: - Eravamo al servizio della Strega della Casetta di Gioielli, anni fa. -.  
\- Allora... - intervenne Manerella, sorpresa: - ... voi siete quei due psicopatici che l'hanno rinchiusa nel forno acceso! -.  
\- Voleva costringermi a fare le pulizie! - si giustificò Amanetel, disperata: - Mi ha fatto spezzare tutte le unghie e le mie povere mani erano completamente rovinate per il troppo sapone! -.  
\- E poi, voleva mangiarmi. - aggiunse Ryansel, serafico.  
\- Sì, ma questo è secondario. - sospirò la sorella, sventolando una mano come per allontanare le futili parole del fratello.  
Le tre fate si scambiarono delle occhiate profondamente inquiete.  
\- Comunque, non è per questo che siamo qui. - riprese la parola Ryansel: - Abbiamo visto ciò che è successo qui, quando è arrivato un giovane che non avevamo mai visto prima... -.  
Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella si fecero più attente.  
\- Cos'è successo? - domandò la fata rossa, preoccupata.  
\- Quel giovane è arrivato presso la vostra casetta... - raccontò Amanetel: - ... ma, dopo poco, è stato aggredito da un gigantesco omone ammantato di nero, seguito da altre persone vestite di nero. -.  
\- Oh, no! - gemette Shizulora, coprendosi la bocca con le mani.  
\- Quegli uomini erano guidati da un corvo. - spiegò Ryansel: - Ha nominato un certo "Malikura"... -.  
\- Malicorvo! - intuirono le tre fate, in coro.  
\- Questa non ci voleva... - sussurrò Anzauna, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock.  
\- Il principe di Domino è stato fatto prigioniero da Malikura! - capì Manerella, mettendosi una mano tra i capelli.  
\- Ma come hanno fatto a sapere che Rosyami viveva qui? - chiese Shizulora, confusa.  
Ryansel parlò di nuovo: - Quel corvo ha torturato la Strega e Johnoh. - rivelò, facendo rabbrividire le tre fate.  
\- Eravamo andati alla Casetta di Gioielli nella speranza di rubacchiare qualcosa... - spiegò Amanetel: - ... ma, una volta arrivati, abbiamo visto quel meraviglioso corvo attuare una crudelissima tortura psicologica nei confronti della Strega. -.  
\- Non siamo intervenuti perché era ovvio che non avremmo potuto fare niente. - sospirò Ryansel: - Senza contare che ho dovuto più volte impedire ad Amanetel di saltare addosso a quel corvo. -.  
\- E' scandalosamente gnocco! - protestò Amanetel, arrossendo al solo ricordo: - E' ingiusto che se ne vada in giro senza che le fanciulle possano saltargli addosso perché trattenute dai propri fratelli! -.  
\- E ora cosa facciamo? - chiese Anzauna, rivolta alle altre due fate, distogliendo l'attenzione dai due fratelli.  
\- Non sappiamo dove l'abbiano portato... - mormorò Shizulora, le braccia strette al petto, come a proteggersi da qualcosa.  
\- Dobbiamo addormentare anche Domino? - domandò Manerella, non sapendo cos'altro dire.  
\- Quel corvo ha nominato Domino. - ricordò Ryansel, riportando l'attenzione delle fate su di sè: - Ha fatto portare via il giovane dagli uomini in nero e se n'è andato con il gigante. -.  
\- Forse sono andati a Domino... - ipotizzò Amanetel.  
\- Ma a fare cosa? - chiese Shizulora, non capendo.  
\- L'unico modo per scoprirlo è recarci lì. - disse Anzauna: - Non abbiamo altre vie da seguire. -.  
\- Tanto in Egitto dormono. - annuì Manerella, alzando le spalle: - Spero solo che Mhahadh non si dia allo yaoi con Rosyami, per ingannare il tempo, o dovrò evirarlo come punizione per aver distrutto l'incantesimo salvatore e avermi tradito con il mio figlio adottivo. -.  
Mhahadh, dal canto suo, stava beatamente riposando inginocchiato di fronte al letto di Rosyami, la testa sulle braccia, a seguito della sua curiosità di provare quegli strani biscotti gialli in poco tempo diffusisi tra gli umani.  
  
Ringraziati e salutati Ryansel e Amanetel, le tre fate erano volate in direzione del regno di Domino.  
\- Dovremmo mettere a punto il teletrasporto! - borbottò Manerella, contrariata: - O la smaterializzazione. -.  
\- Non ci si può smaterializzare o materializzare entro i confini di Hogwarts! - le ricordò Anzauna, con fare esasperato.  
\- Ma non siamo ad Hogwarts... - le fece notare la fata azzurra, perplessa.  
\- Per questo, durante i nostri studi lì, non ce l'hanno mai insegnata! - sorrise Shizulora, tranquilla.  
Il viaggio fu relativamente tranquillo, a parte i numerosi dubbi che affollavano le menti delle tre fate; la situazione si era notevolmente complicata: il principe del regno d'Egitto - e, con lui, l'intero regno d'Egitto - giaceva in un sonno profondo e l'unica persona in grado di sciogliere l'incantesimo era nelle mani del loro nemico, senza che loro sapessero  _dove_.  
Non dovettero volare molto per raggiungere la loro meta.  
Domino era una grande città ben diversa dall'Egitto: se quest'ultimo, per la costruzione delle case e i mezzi trasporto, sembrava essersi fermato a circa il 1000 a.C., Domino era riuscita ad arrivare almeno al 2000 d.C..  
Aveva mezzi di trasporto cittadino un filino più evoluti dei carretti trainati dai cavalli, qualche grattacielo, le case più solide; proprio le abitazioni erano piuttosto curiose, a causa della loro forma stretta e rettangolare e per la loro colorazione unicamente bianca o unicamente nera, le facciate disseminate di un certo numero di puntini di colore opposto a quello dell'edificio.  
Un'antica leggenda narrava, tuttavia, che tutte le case fossero in qualche modo collegate nel loro destino: se anche una soltato fosse crollata, sarebbero crollate anche tutte le altre.  
Il castello di Domino non sfuggiva alla bizzarra architettura del luogo, se non per il fatto che fosse molto, molto, molto più grande delle abitazioni, interamente bianco, con un numero incalcolabile di puntini di colore nero.  
Domino era una grande città ben diversa dall'Egitto: era inquietante.  
\- Guardate! - urlò Manerella, per attirare l'attenzione delle altre due fate, indicando un punto preciso del castello: da tutte le finestre del terzultimo piano stava piovendo acqua, come se l'intero piano fosse allagato, coinvolgendo, lentamente, anche i piani inferiori.  
Le tre fate volarono fino alle finestre, guardando al loro interno, cercando di scoprire cosa stesse succedendo; fu così facendo che, ad un certo punto, individuarono un anziano uomo imbavagliato e legato ad una sedia posta su un canotto che galleggiava per tutta la stanza.  
\- Signore! - lo chiamarono le tre fate, volando all'interno della camera.  
Non appena l'anziano uomo le vide, quasi gli prese un colpo: nessuno seppe mai se fosse per il ritrovarsi improvvisamente di fronte tre fate o se fosse per il ritrovarsi improvvisamente di fronte tre belle fanciulle poco vestite.  
Shizulora gli tolse il bavaglio e l'uomo riuscì finalmente a parlare: - Voi... voi siete... -.  
\- Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto! - completò Manerella, facendo il segno di vittoria.  
\- Voi siete il re di Domino? - si ricordò di colpo Anzauna, figurandosi la scena della festa in onore di Aurathem svoltasi sedici anni prima, nonché la festa in onore del principe di Domino svoltasi poche settimane dopo.  
\- Sì... - boccheggiò l'uomo, cercando di riprendere aria: - Sono Sugorokuh di Domino. Ho sentito del giovane Aurathem... lui... lui è... -  
\- E' ancora vivo. - lo tranquillizzò Anzauna: - Manerella, anni fa, è riuscita a modificare la maledizione: ora sta dormendo. -.  
\- Wow... - ironizzò l'anziano re, gli occhi a mezz'asta: - Questo cambia tutto... -.  
\- Ma perché i re dicono tutti così? - sbuffò Manerella, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Già che sono riuscita a fare un incantesimo e non far morire Rosyami... -.  
\- Rosyami? -  
\- Re Sugorokuh! - Anzauna distolse l'attenzione del re dalla fata azzurra: - Abbiamo bisogno di vostro nipote. Sappiamo che è stato fatto prigioniero da Malikura, ma sappiamo anche che quel Malicorvo è giunto a Domino... -.  
\- Sì... - ammise il re, guardandosi intorno: - ... e questo è il risultato. Mi hanno legato e, quando se ne sono andati, hanno aperto tutti i rubinetti di questo piano. Così, ha detto quel corvo, la gente si sarebbe presto accorta di me e sarebbero presto giunti a salvarmi, cosicché potessi rivelare ciò che mi hanno detto di rivelare. - scosse la testa, con un certo disappunto: - Ma tutti hanno pensato bene di limitarsi a chiudere tutti gli ingressi al terzultimo piano, per limitare l'allagamento. Possibile che nessuno abbia avuto l'idea di chiudere i rubinetti? Ah, che servitù incapace! Se solo- -  
\- Rivelare ciò che vi hanno detto di rivelare? - ripeterono, sorprese, Anzauna e Manerella, interrompendo il re.  
Quest'ultimo annuì: - Mi hanno rivelato che mio nipote è stato rapito da loro e sapevano che voi sareste venute. -  
\- Lo sapevano? - sussurrarono le tre fate, preoccupate.  
\- Così, quel corvo mi ha detto di dirvi che mio nipote, il principe Filyugi, si trova come loro  _ospite_  presso il castello di Kul Elna- -  
\- Kul Elna? - mormorano le tre ragazze, confuse.  
\- -e che sarebbero stati ben felici di accogliervi. -.  
\- Qualcosa mi dice che il concetto di "accoglienza" di Malikura sia piuttosto perverso. - suppose Manerella, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- P-perverso? - balbettò Shizulora, arrossendo di colpo e quasi svenendo per l'imbarazzo.  
\- Dobbiamo andare al castello di Kul Elna! - esclamò Anzauna, come se nessuno l'avesse capito.  
\- Sì! - annuirono le altre due fate, decise - Shizulora ancora rossa in viso.  
Così, le tre ragazze volarono fuori dalla stanza, dirette verso il castello di Kul Elna, a salvare il giovane principe Filyugi.  
\- EHI! - le chiamò Sugorokuh, lasciato legato alla sedia, sul canotto, in mezzo all'allagamento: - Potreste salvare anche il re, oltre al principe? Ehi! Ragazze! Signorine! Yu-uuuuuuuh! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Almeno l'aiutante di quel corvo, quando gli ho detto che tutta quest'acqua avrebbe potuto peggiorare i miei reumatismi, ha avuto la premura di mettermi su questo canotto. - sbuffò l'anziano, non potendo far altro che aspettare che qualcuno avesse la geniale intuizione di venire a chiudere i rubinetti del terzultimo piano e magari, già che c'era, liberare il re.  
  
L'aria notturna si era fatta più fredda.  
Era ormai giunto quel momento in cui iniziava ad essere usata la parola "mattina", senza che il sole fosse ancora sorto, quando tutti erano ormai avvolti nel loro sonno o prossimi ad un precoce risveglio per andare al lavoro.  
Quel momento in cui essere svegliati comportava atti di brutale violenza da parte di chi era stato strappato al sonno.  
Soprattutto da parte di chi doveva svegliarsi presto per il lavoro.  
\- Anzauna... Shizulora... - le chiamò Manerella, esitante.  
Le due la guardarono, invitandola con uno sguardo a parlare.  
La fata azzurra si azzardò a domandare: - Ehm... dov'è Kul Elna? -.  
La fata rossa e la fata verde si fermarono.  
\- Io stavo seguendo Shizulora... - confessò Anzauna, lanciando un'occhiata alla fata che aveva accanto.  
Quest'ultima ricambiò con uno sguardo identico: - Veramente, io stavo seguendo te... -.  
\- E io stavo seguendo voi! - esclamò Manerella, capendo che nessuna di loro tre aveva neppure una vaga idea di dove fosse questa famigerata "Kul Elna".  
\- Ci siamo persi? - pigolò Shizulora, preoccupata.  
Anzauna scosse la testa: - No, siamo tornati vicino al regno d'Egitto, stiamo sorvolando la periferia. - le informò.  
\- Come facciamo a trovare Kul Elna? - domandò Manerella, guardandosi intorno come se sperasse nell'apparizione di un gigantesco cartello con su scritto "Per Kul Elna, dritti per altri *inserire numero* chilometri".  
\- Potremmo far comparire un navigatore satellitare! - propose Shizulora.  
Anzauna scosse la testa: - I navigatori satellitari non riescono a trovare i luoghi in cui è concentrata molta magia. - spiegò, triste.  
\- E allora? - fece Manerella, in preda allo sconforto.  
Le tre rimasero ferme, concentrate, cercando di trovare una soluzione.  
\- Se neppure noi sappiamo dove si trova Kul Elna, è impossibile che lo sappiano gli umani... - sospirò Shizulora: - Non possiamo neppure chiedere indicazioni... -.  
\- Forse... - mormorò d'un tratto Anzauna: - ... c'è qualcuno che può aiutarci! -.  
Shizulora e Manerella la guardarono, perplesse.  
La fata rossa indicò un punto, a terra, non troppo distante da loro: - Siamo nei pressi della Grotta del Destino.  _Lei_  potrà aiutarci. -.  
Non appena le altre due fate capirono di chi Anzauna stesse parlando, si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata: - L-lei? - farfugliarono, spaventate.  
\- Non abbiamo altra scelta. - sussurrò la fata rossa, altrettanto disperata.  
\- ... è in momenti come questo che invidio gli uomini per i loro antisfiga portatili. - gemette Manerella.  
  
La Grotta del Destino era situata nella più remota periferia del regno d'Egitto, seminascosta alla vista da una fitta vegetazione.  
Non c'era modo di trovare quel luogo  _per caso_ : se si raggiungeva l'entrata della grotta, significava essere a conoscenza della sua esatta ubicazione.  
O essere particolarmente sfortunati.  
Le tre fate oltrepassarono la soglia dell'entrata, agitate, percorrendo con passo veloce la lunga galleria che, pian piano, le conduceva fin nelle profondità della terra: speravano che, proseguendo rapide, sarebbero uscite al più presto da quel posto.  
Il gelo della galleria veniva mitigato dalla presenza delle fiaccole accese lungo il cammino, poste sulle pareti per fare luce; per questo motivo, i brividi che scuotevano le tre ragazze non erano di freddo.  
\- Ricordate... - bisbigliò Anzauna, ad un certo punto: - ...  _non parlate più del necessario_. -.  
Ammutolite, Manerella e Shizulora si limitarono ad annuire con la testa.  
Erano infine giunte al termine della galleria, in un'ampia sala sotterranea, piacevolmente più calda dell'ambiente precedente; scavata nella roccia, dal soffitto pendevano numerose e appuntite stalattiti di pietra, sottili e letali, dando l'impressione di trovarsi sotto una pioggia di coltelli pronti a cadere da un momento all'altr-  
Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella: NO, AUTRICE! NON DIRLO!  
Ops, scusate.  
Dicevo, le tre fate si azzardarono ad entrare nell'ampia sala sotterranea, guardandosi intorno con fare sospetto, intimorite.  
\- Vi stavo aspettando. - esordì una voce femminile, facendole trasalire.  
Dall'altro lato della sala fece la sua apparizione una donna dalla pelle scura, avvolta in un lungo abito bianco, i lunghi capelli neri lasciati liberi sulla schiena, gli occhi azzurri impassibili fissi sulle tre fate.  
\- La mia collana mi ha avvisato del vostro arrivo. - spiegò, portandosi una mano alla collana d'oro di particolare fattura egizia che indossava: - Tuttavia, siete leggermente in ritardo. Cominciavo a temere vi fosse successo qualcos- -  
\- Salve, Ysys. - si affrettò a salutarla Anzauna, prima che la donna potesse parlare troppo.  
\- Da quanto tempo, Ysys! - rise Manerella, nervosa.  
\- Sedici anni! - le fece eco Shizulora, imbarazzata.  
\- Dal giorno in cui Malikura maledisse il principe Aurathem. - ricordò Ysys, senza scomporsi.  
\- Sì! - concordarono le tre fate, in coro.  
\- Non ti abbiamo vista alla festa del principe di Domino... - notò Manerella, ricevendo una dolorosa pedata da Anzauna.  
\- Ero impegnata nella supervisione della costruzione di una diga. - spiegò Ysys, impassibile, come se non avesse minimamente notato l'esclamazione di dolore a stento trattenuta dalla fata azzurra.  
\- Quella che poi è crollata? - chiese Shizulora, beccandosi una gomitata tra le costole da Anzauna.  
\- Esattamente. - rispose Ysys, tranquillamente, mentre la fata verde gemeva per il colpo subito.  
\- Ehm, Ysys... - prese la parola Anzauna, mentre le sue due compagne la incenerivano con un'occhiataccia: - ... in realtà, siamo venute per chiederti un'informazione... -.  
\- Lo so. - fu la risposta della donna: - So cosa è successo al principe Aurathem e so che siete venute qui per chiedermi dove si trovi Kul Elna. -.  
Né Anzauna né Shizulora né Manerella seppero come ribattere, sbigottite.  
\- ... anche questo te l'ha detto la tua collana? - si azzardò a chiedere la fata azzurra.  
\- No. - disse Ysys, seria: - Ma non penso che conoscere le mie fonti possa esservi d'aiuto. -.  
\- Per favore! - la pregò Shizulora, riuscendo a recuperare l'uso della parola, giungendo le mani: - Dicci dove si trova Kul Elna! Per noi è molto importante! -.  
La donna la guardò per un lungo istante, come se fosse indecisa se rivelare o meno ciò che sapeva.  
Alla fine, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò: - Sfortunatamente, non so dove si trovi Kul Elna. -.  
\- COSA? -.  
Ysys guardò le tre fate con occhi sbarrati, i timpani doloranti per quell'urlo devastante.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Anzauna, stupita.  
\- Ma se neppure lei sa dove si trovi Kul Elna... - gemette Shizulora, spaventata.  
\- ... ma esiste, questa Kul Elna? - chiese Manerella, alzando un sopracciglio: - Comincio a dubitarne. Se non lo sappiamo noi e non lo sa neppure Ysys, allora comincio a sospettare che quel Malicorvo si stia prendendo gioco di noi... -.  
\- Non è improbabile... - ammise la fata verde, agitata.  
\- Ma allora dove hanno portato il principe Filyugi? - domandò Anzauna, confusa.  
\- Kul Elna esiste. - le interruppe Ysys, riportando l'attenzione delle tre su di sé: - Di questo ne sono certa. Tuttavia, non ne conosco l'ubicazione. -.  
Le tre fate fecero per replicare, ma la donna le anticipò: - C'è una persona, però, che potrebbe aiutarvi. -.  
\- Una persona...? - mormorò Manerella, perplessa.  
\- Qualcuno che ha più conoscenze di te? - si sorprese Shizulora.  
\- Chi è? - si azzardò a chiedere Anzauna.  
Ysys trasse un profondo respiro e rivelò: - Dovete recarvi nel ducato di Toon: al suo interno, è sorto un piccolo stato indipendente, il margraviato di Kayibah. La persona che può aiutarvi è il margravio, il capo di Stato. -.  
\- E come facciamo a riconoscerlo? - domandò la fata rossa.  
\- Kayibah... - rimuginò Manerella, portandosi un dito alla testa: - ... dov'è che ho già sentito questo nome...? -.  
\- Il margraviato di Kayibah conta solo due abitanti. - spiegò Ysys: - Il margravio e suo fratello minore. -.  
\- ... una grande potenza politica. - commentò Anzauna, gli occhi a mezz'asta.  
\- Su, non dire così... - la rimproverò Shizulora: - La potenza politica non si misura dal numero di abitanti. -.  
\- Ma sono in due! - le fece notare la fata rossa, con un certo disagio.  
\- KAYIBAH! - si ricordò, di colpo, Manerella: - Non sarà mica Sehtoh Kayibah? -.  
\- Precisamente. - confermò Ysys, freddamente: - Sehtoh Kayibah è il monarca assoluto del margraviato di Kayibah. -.  
Sehtoh Kayibah.  
Le tre fate avevano avuto modo di vederlo, anni prima.  
Se lo ricordavano...  
\- Ma Sehtoh Kayibah... - ricordò Anzauna, cominciando a sentire mal di pancia nel tentativo di trattenere le risate: - ... non è quel piccolo cesso con i capelli verdi? -.  
\- ... oh, Ra! Sì, è lui! - esclamò Manerella, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata.  
\- Non bisogna ridere del  _curioso_  aspetto di Seh... Seh... Ahahahahahahahah! - neppure Shizulora, nonostante tutta la buona volontà, riuscì a frenare una risata.  
Sehtoh Kayibah era un ragazzo piccolino, non esattamente un Adone, con i capelli verdi a cespo d'insalata, due occhi arancioni perennemente ristretti in quello che si sospettava fosse uno sguardo truce e una sottospecie di ghigno che accentuava la comicità dell'insieme.  
A causa del suo aspetto, era più volte stato scambiato per una sottospecie di arcigno folletto dei boschi.  
O per un alieno.  
\- Sehtoh Kayibah potrà aiutarvi. - disse Ysys, minimamente toccata dalle risate che riecheggiavano all'interno della Grotta del Destino.  
\- Sì... - ansimò Anzauna, asciugandosi le lacrime agli occhi: - ... ci dirigiamo subito al margraviato di Kayib- ahahahah! -.  
\- Andiam- ahahahahah! - Manerella stava soffocando nelle sue stesse risate, faticando persino a camminare.  
\- Ti... ti... ti ringraziamo per l'informazione, Ysys... ahahahah! - Shizulora cercò disperatamente di fermare la risata premendosi le mani sulla bocca, invano.  
Fu così che le tre fate letteralmente arrancarono lungo la galleria, dirette verso il margraviato di Kayibah.  
Quando uscirono dalla Grotta del Destino, il cielo stava cominciando a rischiararsi, le stelle iniziavano a sparire alla vista: l'alba era vicina.  
\- Forza... - boccheggiò Anzauna, cercando di sostenersi ad un albero per non crollare a terra, schiacciata dalle risate: - ... andiamo al margraviato! -.  
Le risate delle tre fate si udirono a metri e metri di distanza, mentre le tre ragazze prendevano il volo e cercavano di raggiungere la loro meta.  
Quando, finalmente, arrivarono al margraviato di Kayibah, il sole stava tramontando.  
Tanto, in Egitto, dormono tutti.  
Chissà se Sugorokuh è ancora sul canotto...  
  
\- I miei complimenti, Gufysys, sei stata precisa ed impeccabile come al solito! - rise una voce alle spalle della donna, non appena le tre fate ebbero lasciato la sua abitazione.  
-  _Ysys._  - lo corresse la diretta interessata, calcando il suo nome con una certa punta di veleno: - Ho abbandonato da tempo l'orrendo nome che mi diede nostra madre, Malicorvo. -.  
Malic le si avvicinò, divertito, in un frusciare di piume nere, rigirandosi lo scettro d'oro tra le mani: - Non dire così... - le sorrise: - In fondo, ti hanno dato una possibilità di scelta: sei stata tu stessa ad optare per il tuo attuale nome. -.  
\- Solo perché l'alternativa era "Anacleta". - gli ricordò la donna, il volto freddo, gli occhi azzurri che, tuttavia, riflettevano un certo fastidio: - Non mi rispecchio affatto nel mio nome. Non vedo nulla in comune tra me ed un gufo. -.  
Malic evitò saggiamente di farle notare la sua tendenza ad attuare il verbo tratto dalla prima parte del suo nome.  
\- A parte tutto... - fece la donna, cambiando argomento: - Perché hai voluto che le aiutassi? Sei venuto da me, mi hai raccontato tutto ciò che è avvenuto nel regno d'Egitto e mi hai informato dell'arrivo delle tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto. - gli ricordò: - E' vero, non conosco l'ubicazione di Kul Elna, ma so per certo che Sehtoh Kayibah, al contrario, ne è a conoscenza. Tuttavia... credevo avresti cercato di impedirmi di dire loro di recarsi al margraviato, non che mi avresti spronato a farlo. -.  
\- Perché sei ingenua, sorella mia. - le disse Malic, con un sorriso: - Fa tutto parte di un grande disegno. Sicuramente, quelle tre fate stanno cercando un modo per risvegliare il principe Aurathem e sono sicuro che, per farlo, abbiano bisogno del principino Filyugi: per questo motivo, dobbiamo eliminarle. Per farlo, non dobbiamo fare altro che farle giungere presso di noi completamente esauste, prive di forze, cosicché non siano in grado di difendersi a dovere. -.  
Ysys osservò suo fratello, impassibile.  
\- Per questo hai lasciato indizi in giro, allungando il loro percorso? - indovinò, la voce atona.  
\- Precisamente. - rispose il corvo, soddisfatto: - Certo, bisognerà anche vedere se Sehtoh sarà così magnanimo da rivelare parte del suo sapere... -.  
\- Che piano crudele. - commentò la donna, minimamente toccata.  
\- Lo so. - fece Malic, orgoglioso del suo crudelissimo piano geniale.  
Ysys alzò le spalle, noncurante: - Tuttavia, non è detto che funzioni. -.  
Suo fratello fece per ribattere, per poi rendersi conto di ciò che l' _Uccello del Malaugurio_  aveva appena detto.  
Sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto: - ... me**a! -.  
  
\- Eccoci al ducato di Toon. - annunciò Anzauna, la vista appannata dalle troppe lacrime, la pancia e le guance doloranti per una risata ininterrotta durata quasi dodici ore.  
\- Possiamo farcela... - ansimò Manerella, con un certo mal di testa, faticando a reggersi in piedi.  
\- Che il margraviato sia quello? - chiese Shizulora, quella ripresasi meglio, indicando uno strano grattacielo costruito in cima ad un'alta collina, mentre alle spalle della fata troneggiava un cartello con su scritto: "Per il margraviato di Kayibah, salire sulla collina".  
\- Immagino di sì... - disse Manerella, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Non ci resta che andare a controllare. - annuì Anzauna, riprendendo il volo, seguita a ruota dalle altre.  
In breve, le tre fate raggiunsero la cima della collina, ritrovandosi di fronte all'imponente edificio che già avevano avuto modo di vedere a valle: circondato da un recinto e da un alto cancello, l'immenso grattacielo bianco si stagliava verso il cielo, le lettere "MK" bene in vista sui piani superiori.  
\- "MK"? - lesse Manerella, perplessa.  
\- Coefficente angolare e costante? - si chiese Shizulora, altrettanto confusa.  
\- Credo stia per "Margraviato di Kayibah". - dedusse brillantemente Anzauna.  
La fata azzurra le lanciò un'occhiata sbigottita: - Vuoi dire che il margraviato è solo questo grattacielo? -.  
\- Beh, ha solo due abitanti... - le ricordò la fata rossa, con una risata nervosa.  
Era giunto il momento.  
Ma le tre fate avevano paura.  
Paura di incontrare Sehtoh Kayibah.  
Se già solo il suo ricordo le aveva fatte ridere ininterrottamente per ore, vederlo poteva essere ancora più devastante...  
\- Citofoniamo. - prese l'iniziativa Shizulora; con grande coraggio, la fata verde spinse il pulsantino bianco accanto al maestoso cancello di ferro verniciato di blu, per poi rimanere in attesa.  
Dopo qualche secondo, una voce infantile, squillante, rispose: - Chi è? -.  
\- Ehm... - balbettò Shizulora, arrossendo, non sapendo cosa dire.  
\- Siamo le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto! - s'intromise Manerella, quasi attaccando la faccia al citofono: - Vorremmo parlare con Seh... con il margravio! - si corresse, per evitare una nuova scarica di risate incontrollate.  
\- Sull'agenda non vedo alcun appuntamento per le pucciose fatine d'Egitto. - fece la voce, lasciandole impietrite.  
"Entrare sarà più difficile del previsto..." capirono.  
\- Infatti non abbiamo alcun appuntamento... - disse Anzauna, cercando di dosare le parole: - Ci scusiamo per l'improvvisata, ma è successa una cosa che non ci saremmo mai aspettate... -.  
\- Se siete rimaste incinte, il margraviato non si prende alcuna responsabilità. - la interruppe la voce dal citofono.  
A quel punto, Anzauna divenne rossa di rabbia: - Incinte!? - strillò, fuori di sé: - Noi non siamo incinte di nessuno, razza di piccolo cafone maleducato! -.  
Mentre Shizulora cercava di trascinare via la ragazza, evitando che lanciasse chissà quale spietata maledizione sull'intero margraviato, Manerella riprese la parola: - In realtà, saremmo qui per chiedere informazioni. - spiegò, a disagio.  
\- Perché non l'avete detto subito? - si stupì la voce dal citofono: - Aspettate, che vi apro. -.  
Un istante dopo, il grande cancello di ferro verniciato di blu si aprì lentamente, accompagnato da un intenso cigolio.  
Le tre fate fissarono la via libera che si apriva d'innanzi a loro, senza parole, bloccate nelle loro posizioni: Manerella attaccata al citofono, Anzauna nell'atto di scagliarvisi contro e Shizulora che cercava di fermarla.  
\- ... andiamo? - domandò Manerella, sorpresa dalla facilità con cui erano riuscite a farsi aprire il cancello.  
Ad un cenno d'assenso delle altre due, le tre ragazze s'incamminarono lungo la via che portava al grattacielo.  
Cammina, cammina, le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto giunsero all'unico edificio presente nel margraviato di Kayibah; oltrepassata la subdola trappola delle infernali porte girevoli - cosa che mise a dura prova le tre -, si ritrovarono in un'ampia sala bianca, una morbida mouquette blu a coprire il pavimento.  
\- Si trattano bene... - notò Anzauna, guardandosi intorno.  
\- Salve! - le salutò allegramente una voce, che le tre ragazze riconobbero come la voce del citofono.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, si accorsero di un bambino dai lunghi e spettinati capelli neri, gli occhioni da tenero cucciolo innocente.  
Lo fissarono, senza parole.  
Un istante dopo, gli erano addosso:  
\- Kawaii! -  
\- Che carino! -  
\- Com'è adorabile! -  
Del resto, erano le tre  _pucciose_  fatine d'Egitto mica per niente: avevano un certo debole per tutto ciò che era a loro similare.  
\- Ehi! - protestò il ragazzino, cercando di liberarsi dall'assalto: - Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi! Ho detto di lasciarmi! -.  
Controvoglia, le tre fate obbedirono, intenerite nel vederlo intento a risistemarsi i jeans, la maglietta a righe e la giacchetta chiara, il viso imbronciato.  
\- Perdonaci... - si scusò Anzauna: - Ci viene spontaneo con le cose piccole e tenere... -.  
Ciò le valse un'occhiataccia dal puccioso bambino: - Non eravate qui per un'informazione? - chiese, incupendosi.  
\- Sì! - esclamò Manerella, sventolando una mano per farsi notare: - Ci è stato detto di rivolgerci a Seh... Seh... il margravio! - spiegò, facendo dei profondi respiri per calmarsi.  
\- Seguitemi. - sospirò il bambino, facendo loro cenno di andare con lui.  
Il piccolo le accompagnò lungo una serie di corridoi, un tragitto impossibile per chi non conoscesse alla perfezione quel posto: - A proposito... - riprese la parola: - Io sono Mohkwbah Kayibah, il vice-margravio del margraviato di Kayibah. - si presentò, con una certa pomposità.  
Le tre fate annuirono: non era stato difficile intuire che quel bambino fosse l'altro abitante del margraviato, e dunque il fratello minore del margravio.  
"Però..." si ricordò Manerella: "Io avevo sentito dire che Mohkwbah era un piccolo teppista che andava in giro ad avvelenare la gente...".  
Scosse la testa: "Mah, devo starmi confondendo con qualcun altro...".  
Non seppero mai quanto tempo durò quel rettilineo / curvilineo / gira a destra, poi a sinistra / sali le scale / scendi le scale; alla fine del tragitto, però, si ritrovarono d'innanzi ad una porta bianca.  
Con assoluta tranquillità, Mohkwbah la aprì, facendo loro cenno di entrare: - Questa è la sala conferenze. - spiegò.  
\- Non sarebbe stato meglio avvisare tuo fratello? - chiese Shizulora, perplessa: - Chissà ora quanto dovremo aspettare... -.  
\- Oh, ma lui lo sa già! - rise il bambino, come se nulla fosse: - Ci sono telecamere, cimici e sensori ad infrarossi in ogni punto dell'edificio, la privacy non esiste, qui. O almeno, mio fratello sa tutto quello che succede nel margraviato. - spiegò, serafico.  
Le tre fatine rabbrividirono: il margraviato di Kayibah era un posto decisamente inquietante, forse anche più di Domino.  
... o forse no, dai, quelle case sono molto più inquietanti di una sorveglianza così stretta e rigorosa.  
\- Arriverà a momenti. - annunciò Mohkwbah, riferendosi a suo fratello, trotterellando per la stanza.  
La sala conferenze era un ampio luogo circolare, illuminato solo da quattro potenti riflettori posti agli angoli della stanza - è risaputo che le stanze circolari sono provviste di angoli -, puntati contro quello che sembrava, a tutti gli effetti, un palco.  
Al contrario del candore del resto dell'edificio, la sala conferenze era completamente nera: le pareti erano nere, il soffitto era nero, il pavimento era nero.  
Non c'era alcun arredamento, fatta eccezione per il sopracitato palco; così, le tre fate dovettero attendere in piedi, di fronte a quel piano rialzato, agitate.  
Sehtoh Kayibah.  
Già sentivano le risate cominciare a risalire alle labbra, le guance che iniziavano a tirare dolorosamente.  
Sarebbe stata una sfida ben più ardua del salvataggio del principe Filyugi o dello scontro con Malikura, Malic o chicchessia.  
Dei passi.  
Le fate trasalirono.  
Dei passi lunghi, decisi, risuonarono per la sala conferenze.  
Sul palco, da una porta laterale, fece la sua apparizione, in un fruscio di un lungo giaccone bianco perfettamente immobile, un uomo, i capelli castani dal taglio quasi anonimo posti su una testa a circa un metro e ottantacinque dal terreno, gli azzurri occhi glaciali, due taglienti lame fredde, il corpo coperto da abiti neri.  
Silenzio.  
Le mascelle delle tre fate subirono improvvisamente l'effetto della forza di gravità.  
\- Manerella... - la chiamò Anzauna, sbigottita: - ... hai di nuovo evocato lo spirito di uno gnoccone senza sapere come mandarlo via? -.  
\- Io non c'entro niente... - rispose la fata azzurra, gli occhi sgranati.  
\- Il brutto anatroccolo è diventato un cigno! - esclamò Shizulora, incredula.  
\- Mohkwbah... - esordì l'uomo, la voce, se possibile, più fredda dei suoi occhi: - Temo dovrai assumerti l'incarico di piccolo guardiano di oche e provvedere a riportare queste fanciulle al loro recinto. - disse, scoccando alle tre un'occhiata indecifrabile.  
Ci volle qualche secondo prima che le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto capirono ciò che quell'uomo aveva appena detto.  
\- Cafone! - lo sgridò Anzauna, offesa.  
\- Voi siete Sehtoh Kayibah? - chiese Manerella, senza troppi giri di parole, ancora incapace di accettare la verità.  
\- Ne dubitavi, forse? - domandò Sehtoh, impassibile e immobile.  
\- Che simpatico... - ironizzò la fata rossa, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.  
\- Vorremmo porvi una domanda, se non vi disturba... - intervenne Shizulora, capendo che non potevano passare tutto il tempo a sconvolgersi per quel radicale cambiamento.  
\- Lo avete già fatto. - osservò Sehtoh, tagliente: - Dunque sbrighiamo in fretta questa faccenda, ho altri impegni. -.  
Manerella gli lanciò un'occhiata di disappunto, ma non poté far altro che dire: - Vorremmo chiedere se- -  
\- Qui sono io che faccio le domande, gli altri devono solo darmi delle risposte. - la interruppe Sehtoh, le braccia conserte, fermo e freddo come una statua di marmo.  
\- La sua gentilezza è inversamente proporzionale alla rigidità della sua giacca... - borbottò la fata azzurra, trattenendo a stento l'impulso di fracassargli il suo bastone nodoso sulla testa.  
\- Chi vi ha mandato qui? - domandò Sehtoh, impassibile.  
\- Abbiamo chiesto a... -  
\- Un nome. - tagliò corto il margravio, bloccando nuovamente Shizulora.  
\- Ysys. - intervenne Anzauna, il desiderio di ficcargli la bacchetta da direttore d'orchestra su per una narice che la stava quasi divorando: - Nota anche come l'Uccello del Malaugurio. -.  
Fu la prima volta, in quei minuti, che le tre fate videro un'espressione sul volto di Sehtoh: un'espressione a metà tra la stizza e l'inquietudine.  
\- E cosa ha detto, esattamente, riguardo me? -.  
\- Nulla. - rispose Shizulora, serafica: - Solo che siete il margravio del margraviato di Kayibah. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- MOHKWBAH! - tuonò Sehtoh, facendo sobbalzare le tre fate: - Prepara i cannoni! Entro oggi, qualcuno cercherà di detronizzarmi! -.  
\- Sì, fratello mio! - rispose Mohkwbah, dileguandosi chissà dove per obbedire all'ordine impartito.  
Troppo sconvolte da quell'improvviso urlo, le fate non fecero caso al frusciare del giaccone bianco che coprì lo scaramantico gesto del margravio, antipatico ma non così rozzo da fare esplicitamente i dovuti scongiuri in presenza di un pubblico femminile.  
\- Dicevamo. - riprese, come se nulla fosse: - Quella fattucchiera vi ha mandato qui.  _Perché?_  -.  
\- Ci ha detto che voi avreste potuto indicarci l'ubicazione di Kul Elna. - spiegò Shizulora, riuscendo miracolosamente a completare una risposta senza essere interrotta dal margravio.  
Il volto di Sehtoh rimase immobile, privo di emozioni.  
"Non è che non lo sa neanche lui?" si chiesero le tre fate, improvvisamente preoccupate.  
Del resto, Ysys aveva detto lui sapeva, quindi era probabile che, di contro...  
\- E' vero. - ammise Sehtoh, lasciandole senza parole, ma risvegliando in loro una piccola speranza: - Da questa posizione sopraelevata, ho modo di conoscere l'ubicazione di ogni regno, di ogni terra. - un inquietante sorriso sinistro si dipinse sulle sue labbra, un'improvvisa luce di follia negli occhi azzurri: - Il margraviato di Kayibah è una come una vedetta che tutto vede e tutto sa. Per questo motivo, il duca Pehgahsus deve pagarmi profumatamente per sapere se qualcuno ha intenzione di attaccarlo, così come anche gli altri regni. - sibilò, visibilmente esaltato.  
Le tre fate indietreggiarono, alquanto allarmate.  
\- E, sempre per questo motivo, il pil del margraviato è il più alto di tutti! - esclamò Sehtoh, per poi scoppiare in una risata psicopatica che riecheggiò per l'intera sala.  
\- E grazie... - sospirò Manerella: - Vivete facendo gli strozzini ai sovrani e siete in  _due_. Quanto diamine può risentirne il pil di uno Stato se a consumare sono due persone con un'entrata astronomica come quella che avete strozzinando i sovrani? - fece notare.  
\- Sono solo futili dettagli. - rispose Sehtoh, tornando serio con una velocità decisamente inquietante.  
\- Se lo dite voi... - fecero Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella, minimamente convinte.  
\- Torniamo a parlare del motivo per cui siete giunte. - disse il margravio, di nuovo impassibile: - "Kul Elna", avete detto. Ebbene, Kul Elna è la cupa montagna qui a fianco. - rivelò.  
Le tre fate rimasero sorprese: era così vicina...  
\- Vi ringraziamo! - esclamò Shizulora, facendo un profondo inchino: - Ci siete stato davvero di grande aiuto! -.  
Anzauna e Manerella chinarono la testa in segno di ringraziamento.  
Le tre fate fecero per andarsene, ma la voce di Sehtoh le bloccò: - Non ho mai detto che vi avrei risposto  _gratuitamente_. -.  
Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella si voltarono lentamente, incontrando il sorriso sinistro del margravio: - Inoltre, senza una guida non potrete in alcun modo uscire da qui. Ragion per cui, sarete costrette a- -  
\- Possiamo benissimo far saltare in aria le pareti. - lo contraddì Manerella, alzando le spalle.  
Un tic all'occhio fece capire alle tre fate che Sehtoh  _non_  approvava essere interrotto.  
Da che pulpito...  
\- E va bene. - acconsentì Anzauna: - Cosa chiedete, in cambio di questa informazione? -.  
\- Secondo voi... - disse Sehtoh, scedendo agilmente dal palco e dirigendosi verso le tre fate, sovrastandole di svariati centimetri, praticamente facendo loro ombra: - ... cosa potrebbe mai chiedere un giovane che vive praticamente da solo a tre piacenti fanciulle in debito con lui? -.  
Le tre fate si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
\- Io sono fidanzata con uno spirito! - disse subito Manerella, stringendo il suo bastone.  
\- Io mi concederò solo al grande amore della mia vita, che attualmente sto ancora aspettando, sperando di non innamorarmi del mio figlio adottivo gnocco. - le fece eco Anzauna, mettendo le mani avanti.  
\- Io sono troppo pucciosa! - si giustificò Shizulora, giungendo le mani.  
Sehtoh le guardò per un lungo istante.  
\- Non intendevo questo, piccoli lepidotteri antropomorfi. - sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: - Siete fate, giusto? Allora desidero mi doniate un forno capace di sfornare ogni tipo di piatto. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... un forno? - ripeterono le tre ragazze, confuse.  
\- Un forno capace di sfornare  _autonomamente_  ogni tipo di piatto. - specificò Sehtoh: - Vivo da solo, Mohkwbah non sa cucinare e io sono troppo figo e impegnato per stare dietro alla preparazione di un piatto. - spiegò: - Non ho intenzione di assumere dipendenti e non mi fido della cucina di Toon. Per questi motivi, desidero mi doniate un forno con le caratteristiche sopra elencate. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... va bene. - annuì Anzauna, sorpresa.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta, fece apparire il forno richiesto.  
\- Ecco... - fece, porgendo al margravio un libretto: - ... queste sono istruzioni. E' molto semplice, non temete. - sorrise.  
\- Arrivederci, magravio! - lo salutarono le tre fate, per poi uscire dalla sala conferenze.  
Sehtoh rimase nella stanza, da solo, il libretto d'istruzioni in mano.  
\- E così è andata anche questa... - sospirò Manerella, felice di essersi allontanata da quell'uomo  _ben diverso_  dal Sehtoh che ricordavano.  
\- Perché ridi, Anzauna? - s'incuriosì Shizulora, notando che la fata rossa stava trattenendo una risata.  
\- Le istruzioni sono in finlandese. - spiegò l'altra, ridendo: - Così impara a fare il cafone con tre leggiadre fanciulle! -.  
Sehtoh, ancora nella stanza e ancora con il libretto in mano, sogghinò: - Poverine... non sanno che io conosco tutte le lingue di questo mondo alla perfezione... e che loro non hanno idea di come uscire da questo posto. -.  
\- Fratello mio! - lo chiamò Mohkwbah, entrando nella sala: - Il visconte Gohzahbwhroh sta comprando tutte le molecole d'ossigeno presenti nell'aria del margraviato! - lo informò, agitato: - Di questo passo, dovremmo pagarlo per poter respirare! Sta per impossessarsi del margraviato! -.  
\- Non temere... - gli disse, quello strano ghigno rimasto immutato: - Io possiedo i diritti su tutte le molecole d'azoto dell'intero margraviato e ho recentemente acquistato le molecole d'argon. Insieme alla tua proprietà delle molecole di anidride carbonica e a tutte le varie altre molecole di altri componenti imprecisati che abbiamo chiuso in cassaforte, potremo tranquillamente schiacciare il visconte e sottrargli i diritti delle molecole d'ossigeno. - gli spiegò.  
"Sapevo che quella donna avrebbe portato solo guai..." si disse, senza scomporsi.  
\- Hai preparato i cannoni come ti avevo detto? - chiese a suo fratello.  
Quest'ultimo annuì.  
\- Allora facciamo capire al signor visconte cosa significa mettersi contro il margraviato di Kayibah e contro Sehtoh Kayibah. - sibilò il margravio, con una luce di follia nello sguardo: - Divertiti, Mohkwbah. Io vado a riprendermi le mie molecole d'ossigeno. -.  
\- Sì! - esclamò il bambino, mettendosi sull'attenti, per poi correre verso i cannoni che aveva preparato sulla terrazza.  
A metà strada, però, fu afferrato da qualcuno, ritrovandosi circondato da tre fanciulle vistosamente alterate: - Portaci fuori di qui. - dissero, mortalmente calme, ricoperte da capo a piedi di una strana sostanza simile al fango, a cui si era aggiunta una pioggia di piume di volatili non identificati: probabilmente, erano finite in una delle tante trappole disseminate per il grattacielo del margraviato di Kayibah.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Stasimo": dal greco  _stasimos_ , "fermo", "costante", nella tragedia greca indica il momento in cui l'azione viene sospesa e il coro interviene per commentare, solitamente tra un episodio e l'altro.  
× "Margraviato": contea/marca su cui aveva potere il "margravio" durante il Sacro Romano Impero; quello del margravio era un titolo nobiliare più o meno corrispondente all'attuale "marchese", sebbene fosse a metà tra questo e "conte". Oltre che più impronunciabile.   
× In matematica, "m" sta ad indicare il coefficente angolare, "k" indica la costante.


	6. Un altro po' di episodi

Filyugi rabbrividì.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse in quella cella cupa e semibuia, malamente illuminata da una fiaccola sul muro, con delle pesanti catene che gli cingevano i polsi e le caviglie.  
Non c'era neanche un posto dove sedersi, quindi era stato costretto a rimanere seduto sul freddo pavimento di pietra, la schiena contro la gelida parete di roccia.  
Tuttavia, Filyugi non tremava per il freddo, seppur non fosse una componente da ignorare.  
Era l'uomo che aveva seduto d'innanzi che lo impauriva.  
In realtà, da quando era entrato - Filyugi non sapeva quanto tempo prima ma, sicuramente, si trattava di  _molto_  tempo prima - non aveva fatto altro che sedersi di fronte alla porta di ferro e fissare il piccolo principe.  
E basta.  
Il fatto era che, se già essere fissati è fonte di una certa inquietudine, essere fissati da uno stregone dalla maledizione mortale facile e dal gusto di arredamento alquanto  _macabro_  porta ad avere un certo timore.  
\- Ehm... - fece Filyugi, non sopportando più né quel silenzio tombale né quello sguardo sadico puntato contro: - ... c'è un motivo per cui mi stai fissando da circa due ore? - chiese, cauto.  
\- No. - fu la candida risposta di Malikura, minimamente sorpreso di quella domanda.  
Il principe rimase ammutolito.  
Ma provò di nuovo: - E allora, perché mi stai fissando? - domandò, decisamente a disagio.  
\- Non serve un motivo per fare qualcosa. - rispose lo stregone, senza scomporsi: - Però, se vuoi, posso inventarmi qualcosa... -.  
\- No, no, non ti disturbare! - si affrettò a dire Filyugi, improvvisamente più spaventato di prima: qualcosa - forse un sesto senso, forse l'istinto di sopravvivenza - gli diceva che era meglio evitare che quell'uomo pensasse a qualcosa da fare durante un momento di noia.  
\- Posso sapere almeno perché sono stato trascinato qui? - provò a dire, parlando piano, come se soppesasse attentamente ogni parola: - E' per fare da esca, questo l'ho capito. Ma cosa c'entro io con il povero principe che hai maledetto? -.  
Sembrò fosse cambiato qualcosa sul volto di Malikura, sebbene Filyugi non sapesse dire esattamente cosa.  
Però aveva forse parlato troppo.  
\- Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto... - esordì, mentre il suo tono mortalmente calmo si faceva via via più divertito: - ... stanno cercando di risvegliare il principe Aurathem e hanno bisogno di te. -.  
Sospirò: - Tuttavia, sono talmente imbranate che sarebbero capaci di arrivare qui tra circa cento anni... -.  
\- Hanno bisogno di me? - ripeté Filyugi, stupito: - E... - esitò, facendo improvvisamente caso ad un particolare: - ... quando dici "cento anni"... è un'iperbole, vero? -.  
\- Hanno bisogno di te. - confermò Malikura, mentre sulle sue labbra appariva un inquietante sorriso rassicurante quanto una spada di Damocle: - E, quando dico "cento anni", intendo "cento anni". -.  
\- ... è un po' tanto. - notò il piccolo principe, allibito: "Non penseranno davvero di venirmi a salvare tra un secolo?" si chiese, con abbastanza inquietudine: "Io non so neanche se sarò vivo, tra un secolo!".  
\- E' un tempo insignificante. - lo contraddì l'altro: - Anche se... - rise, alzandosi in piedi, in un fruscio della poco coprente veste nera che indossava: - ... forse un umano potrebbe non concordare. -.  
\- Senza il condizionale. - precisò Filyugi, ormai preda dello sconforto: - Un umano  _non_  concorda. -.  
Malikura si limitò a ridere delle sue parole: - Anche se sarebbe decisamente umiliante, per le fatine, giungere qui e trovare solo i resti della loro unica speranza... -.  
"... aiuto." gemette silenziosamente il principe, maledicendosi per aver accettato l'invito di colui che aveva scoperto essere il principe Aurathem.  
"Già, era così ovvio che fosse un principe..." sospirò, affranto.  
Scosse la testa: "Ma non è colpa sua! E' colpa di Ushioh, che mi ha costretto a fuggire!".  
Si fermò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che... "...se Ushioh non mi avesse inseguito, io non avrei mai incontrato Aurathem...".  
\- Ugh... - fece Malikura, con un leggero tic all'occhio: - I monologhi interiori contraddittori... - intuì, nauseato.  
\- Potresti farmi finire il mio monologo interiore contraddittorio? - chiese Filyugi, contrariato: - Almeno questo! -.  
\- Finisci pure! - sospirò lo stregone, alzando gli occhi al soffitto: - E cominciane quanti altri te ne pare... -.  
Senza dare modo al principe di ribattere, uscì dalla stanza passando attraverso la porta di ferro, come un fantasma.  
In quel momento, Filyugi si ricordò che, effettivamente, non lo aveva sentito entrare.  
In quel momento, Filyugi rimase un filino scosso.  
  
Lo stregone era giunto in una delle torri più alte del castello di Kul Elna, la torre interamente riservata a lui: chiunque altro vi fosse entrato, sarebbe diventato il nuovo giocattolo di Dyaboundh, l'adorabile, gigantesco, sanguinario spettro metà antropomorfo metà ofide dagli occhi di fuoco.  
Eh, il dolce Dyaboundh aveva questa tendenza a rompere facilmente e brutalmente i suoi giocattoli...  
C'era solo un'altra persona che poteva entrare in quella torre senza conseguenze cruente e quella persona si trovava in quella torre anche quando Malikura arrivò nella stanza più alta, quella a lui riservata.  
Seduto sull'unica finestra della stanza, Malic vi scese con un ondeggiare di piume nere, raggiungendo lo stregone appena giunto.  
\- Ebbene? - chiese il corvo, divertito: - Il piccolo principe è una compagnia gradevole? -.  
\- Ha tremato tutto il tempo. - si limitò a rispondere l'altro, con noncuranza: - Credo non trovi accogliente la stanza che gli abbiamo riservato. -.  
\- Che maleducato... - sospirò Malic, scuotendo la testa: - E dire che è una delle migliori stanze per ospiti di tutto il castello! -.  
Malikura, tuttavia, non lo stava più a sentire, minimamente interessato.  
Malic alzò un sopracciglio, esasperato, decidendo di cambiare discorso: - Sai, Malikura... - esordì, avvicinandoglisi: - ... ho sentito che molti umani si chiedono perché i nostri nomi si somiglino così tanto.  _Mali_ corvo,  _Mali_ kura,  _Mali_ shid... -.  
\- Oh, gli umani si curano dei nostri nomi? - finse di sorprendersi lo stregone: - Credevo fossero troppo impegnati ad avere paura, a maledirci o a sbavarci dietro... -.  
\- A quanto pare, trovano anche il tempo per fare certe osservazioni di grande interesse sociale. - rispose Malic, semplicemente: - E poi, "Malicorvo" è il mio nome e io stesso ho chiamato Malishid così perché suonava bene... Sei tu che hai cambiato nome,  _Carakura_. -.  
Sul volto di Malikura apparve una leggera espressione di stizza: - Piantala! - sibilò, con uno strano tono omicida: - Come avrei potuto fare altrimenti? Sembra il nome di una strana forma di calcare. O di un pappagallo. -.  
Malic ridacchiò, minimamente spaventato; al contrario, si avvicinò ancora all'uomo, fino ad azzerare del tutto la distanza fra loro: - E' per questo che hai scelto un nome così  _cattivo_ , mio signore? - rise, sfiorandogli con le dita il petto scoperto: - Non lo sai che chi fa cose cattive deve essere punito? - gli domandò, accostando il viso al suo, la mano che si insinuava fin sotto la lunga giacca scura.  
Prima che potesse fare altro, Malikura gli prese il volto, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi: - Diamo la precedenza a chi commette cose cattive da più tempo. - sussurrò, cingendogli la vita con un braccio e traendolo a sè: - Io ho questo nome da qualche tempo, tu da quando sei nato. - gli fece notare, senza alzare la voce: - Sei tu che hai la precedenza, sei tu che devi essere punito. -.  
L'altra mano di Malic era andata ad infilarsi sotto l'altro lembo della giacca, facendola scivolare lungo le spalle dell'altro: - Ma così... - mormorò: - ... a meno che io non decida di cambiare nome, sarò sempre io ad essere punito. -.  
Malikura quasi gli parlò sulle labbra: - Vuoi cambiare nome, Malic? - gli chiese.  
La giacca era ormai caduta a terra, insieme a qualche piuma nera.  
\- No, mio signore. -.  
Erano  _tante_  le piume nere cadute a terra.  
Così come, in quella stanza, era caduto un leggero silenzio.  
Malikura si scostò da Malic, lo sguardo irritato verso la finestra.  
\- ... che tempismo di me**a. -.  
Il corvo sgranò gli occhi, perplesso: - ... eh? -.  
BOOOOOM!  
\- ... eh? - Malic si voltò verso la finestra, scioccato, notando un fitto fumo salire dal basso.  
\- Che tempismo di me**a. - ripeté Malikura, vistosamente contrariato.  
  
\- Bastava un piccolo foro per poter passare inosservate, non c'era bisogno che abbattessi metà delle mura di Kul Elna! - gemette Anzauna, guardando le spesse mura di pietra ormai ridotte ad un cumulo informe di sassi.  
\- Non ho abbattuto metà delle mura! - protestò Manerella, arrossendo.  
\- D'accordo. - acconsentì la fata rossa, con un sospiro: - Ne hai abbattuti due quarti. -.  
Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto, guidate dal piccolo Mohkwbah fuori dal margraviato di Kayibah e ripulitesi della poltiglia che era precipitata loro addosso girovagando a caso nel grattacielo, avevano volato fino alla cima della montagna, fino a Kul Elna, fino a raggiungerne le spesse e alte mura di pietra.  
Però, sul serio, ragazze, che tempismo di cacc-  
\- Temo che ora non passeremo più inosservate... - pigolò Shizulora, preoccupata.  
\- Dobbiamo fare presto! - esclamò Anzauna: - Dobbiamo trovare il principe Filyugi prima che Malikura trovi noi! -.  
\- ... perché ho come l'impressione che ci abbia già individuate? - gemette Manerella, esitante.  
\- Perché metà delle mura che circondano il regno sono completamente crollate e il punto dove sono maggiormente disintegrate è questo? - provò ad indovinare Shizulora, con fare innocente.  
\- E basta... - borbottò Manerella, completamente rossa in viso, evitando lo sguardo delle altre due fate.  
Kul Elna si trovava sulla sommità di un'alta montagna in apparenza perennemente avvolta nell'oscurità, a giudicare dalle nuvole nere nel cielo che impedivano quasi del tutto ai raggi del sole di giungere fino a terra.  
Eppure, nonostante si trovassero in alta montagna, non soffiava neppure un filo di vento, dando un'impressione di immobilità assoluta; impressione accentuata dalla quasi totale assenza di rumori, salvo l'appena percettibile frusciare dei rami dei pochi alberi - morti - presenti.  
Il regno non era minimamente differente dall'ambiente circostante: avvolto nel silenzio, debolmente illuminato, senza vento; il suolo era un terreno secco, scuro, da cui spuntava qualche sparuta radice di qualche albero annerito.  
I pochi edifici presenti erano piccoli, squadrati, malandati, ricoperti di ruggine e sabbia, quasi fosse un regno in rovina o un regno da tempo abbandonato; il castello di pietra, posto sulla parte più alta della montagna, era quasi invisibile, dato il suo colore nero che lo fondeva con il cielo scuro, rendendo impossibile anche solo valutarne l'altezza o la grandezza.  
\- Questo posto mette i brividi... - sussurrò Anzauna, intimorita, stringendosi nelle braccia.  
\- L'Egitto e il nostro bosco sono molto più carini! - concordò Shizulora, tremando appena di fronte a ciò che vedeva, circondata da quel silenzio irreale.  
\- Io conosco questo posto! - mormorò Manerella, sgranando gli occhi, sorpresa, attirando su di sé gli sguardi stupiti delle altre due fate: - Questo... questo è Silent Hill! - capì la fata azzurra, guardandosi intorno.  
Anzauna e Shizulora la guardarono, incapaci di ribattere.  
\- ... forse non avremmo dovuto regalarle la Playstation... - disse la fata verde, a bassa voce.  
\- Dobbiamo aspettare il suono della sirena anti-bombardamento! - esclamò Manerella, convinta: - Così tutto ritornerà più o meno alla normalità. -.  
\- Non siamo a Silent Hill e siamo anche in ritardo! - sospirò Anzauna, prendendo la ragazza dalla pelle scura per un polso e trascinandola in una direzione a caso, seguita da Shizulora.  
Non sapevano esattamente dove andare, ma partire dal castello sembrava la scelta più ovvia e sensata - sopratutto perché era stato detto loro di recarsi lì.  
Camminavano in fila, all'ombra delle piccole costruzioni, sperando di non essere notate; eppure, in strada, sembrava non esserci nessuno...  
\- Ah! -.  
\- Shizulora! -.  
Anzauna e Manerella si voltarono verso l'ultima della fila, vedendola sfregarsi il collo, spaventata: - Ho sentito una specie di soffio... - disse la fata verde, intimorita.  
\- Non ti far suggestionare! - la avvisò la fata rossa, dalla testa della fila: - Devono essere stati i tuoi capelli... -.  
Quasi con le lacrime agli occhi per la paura, Shizulora annuì, poco convinta.  
Ripresero il cammino, finché la stessa Anzauna non avvertì una strana carezza fredda lungo un braccio, rabbrividendo: "Non ti far suggestionare..." si ripeté, cercando di darsi forza: "Non ti far suggestionare, non ti far suggestionare...".  
\- Uno spiffero sulla gamba! - gemette Manerella, osservandosi il polpaccio come se temesse di trovarvi qualche creatura mostruosa.  
\- Qui non c'è vento... - notò Shizulora, il cuore che le batteva così forte da poter essere quasi udito: - ... e non c'è niente o nessuno che si muova, a parte noi... e non possiamo essere noi a generare questi piccoli spostamenti d'aria... -.  
\- Oh, avanti, Shizulora... - rise Anzauna, terrorizzata: - ... non vorrai mica dire che a Kul Elna ci sono i fantasmi? -.  
\- No, infatti! - fece la fata verde, tremando.  
\- Sarebbe assurdo! - concordò la fata azzurra, nervosa.  
Così, ridendo atterrite, le tre fate ripresero il loro cammino.  
Per poi bloccarsi non appena un numero incalcolabile di sfere nebbiose si parò d'innanzi a loro.  
Sfere nebbiose su cui sembravano essere state malamente dipinte delle orbite vuote, delle bocche spalancate in un lamento; sfere nebbiose che, quando si muovevano, lasciavano dietro di loro una fitta scia di caligine.  
Silenzio.  
\- Non sono fantasmi... - rise la fata rossa, sudando freddo: - ... sono solo delle sfere nebbiose! -.  
\- Non ci posso fare niente... - annuì la fata verde, indietreggiando.  
\- Sono solo sfere nebbiose che appaiono e scompaiono, che ci sfiorano senza che noi possiamo vederle e che hanno un aspetto molto ectoplasmatico! - fece loro eco la fata azzurra, con un sorriso sconvolto.  
Le tre fate si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
Poi guardarono le sfere nebbiose sempre più vicine.  
Non appena sentirono una leggera folata di vento all'altezza delle spalle, urlarono e fuggirono via, inseguite dalle sfere nebbiose.  
\- Presto, una macchina fotografica! - esclamò Manerella.  
\- Dove sono gli accalappiafantasmi, quando servono? - pigolò Shizulora.  
\- E i medium? - le fece eco Anzauna.  
Dopo qualche minuto di corsa, le fate si ricordarono di essere provviste di ali; grazie ad esse, riuscirono a volare lontano, seminando le sfere nebbiose e atterrando su quello che sembrava il cornicione di un piano del castello.  
Esauste e spaventate, le tre fate si lasciarono cadere lungo la parete nera.  
\- Ma dove si è mai sentita una cosa del genere? - protestò Manerella, boccheggiando per la corsa e il volo frenetico: - Da quando in qua le fate devono salvare il principe? -.  
\- Dovrebbe essere il principe a salvare la sua dolce metà e noi dovremmo solo fornirgli gli oggetti necessari e un supporto morale... - concordò Shizulora, ansimante.  
\- Mi auguro, almeno, che il principe Filyugi sia un valoroso combattente per cui valga la pena attraversare regni su regni su margraviati per salvarlo! - sospirò Anzauna, una mano sulla fronte.  
Le tre fate tacquero, indecise sul da farsi.  
\- Dovremmo infiltrarci nel castello? - chiese Manerella, cercando una possibile entrata.  
\- Beh, Malicorvo ci ha invitate al castello di Kul Elna... - fece notare Anzauna, ricordando le parole del re Sugorokuh.  
\- Non penso che entrare dalla porta principale sia una grande idea, vero? - azzardò Shizulora, preoccupata.  
\- A giudicare dal macabro gusto che hanno da queste parti, sospetto che "invitare qualcuno al castello" significhi "farlo giungere presso il castello e non lasciarlo uscire vivo". - commentò la fata rossa, con un sorriso tirato e spaventato.  
\- Se solo trovassi un fungo, potrei crescere e diventare più potente... - borbottò Manerella, pensierosa.  
\- Non stiamo andando a salvare la principessa Peach, Manerella. - le ricordò Anzauna, esasperata.  
\- In ogni caso... - riprese la parola la fata azzurra: - ... se tengono prigioniero il principe, lo terranno senz'altro nelle segrete e le segrete sono sempre nei sotterranei! - fece notare.  
Stupita da quel ragionamento chiaro e sensato, la fata rossa annuì: - Esatto. Quindi dobbiamo trovare il modo di entrare nel castello e scendere il più possibile... -.  
\- Potrei far saltare in aria un pezzo di castello... - propose Manerella, subito fermata da Anzauna: -  _No_ , meglio di no... -.  
\- Oh, avanti, a parte quei cosi nebulosi, non è accorso nessuno quando ho aperto quel varco nelle mura del regn- Shizulora? - la chiamò la fata azzurra, notando la fata verde fissare lei e la fata rossa con occhi sbarrati.  
\- Ehm... tutto bene? - provò a chiederle Anzauna, preoccupata.  
Meccanicamente, Shizulora alzò un braccio e indicò un punto alle loro spalle, ammutolita.  
Lentamente, Manerella e Anzauna si voltarono.  
Un colossale essere dal busto d'uomo e dal corpo di serpente torreggiava sopra di loro, gli occhi di fuoco puntati contro; nonostante stesse emergendo dalle torri più alte, il nero predominante e il colore scuro dell'essere lo facevano apparire come un mostro che affiorava dalle tenebre.  
\- ... questa non è la amena creaturina di Malikura? - chiese Manerella, scioccata.  
\- ... sì. - confermò Anzauna, altrettanto sconvolta.  
Senza aspettare oltre, Dyaboundh si scagliò contro le tre fate che, prontamente, presero il volo, sfuggendo al primo attacco.  
\- Ci farà a pezzi! - gemette Manerella, una terrorizzata Shizulora attaccata ad un braccio.  
\- Dobbiamo trovare il principe! - esclamò Anzauna, ben conscia che non avrebbero mai potuto sconfiggere quell'essere.  
Improvvisamente, lo videro sparire, come se si fosse velocemente dissolto.  
Le tre fate si guardarono intorno, perplesse.  
\- ... è fuggito? - chiese Manerella, speranzosa.  
\- Temo di no... - pigolò Shizulora, tremando.  
Istintivamente, le tre ragazze si voltarono, scoprendo il gigantesco Dyaboundh alle loro spalle, pronto a afferrarle con le sue colossali mani, come se fossero giocattoli.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -.  
Velocemente, le tre fate volarono via, verso il terreno; Manerella, incurante degli avvertimenti di Anzauna, lanciò un incantesimo al piano terra del castello, abbattendone una considerevole quantità di parete e creando un passaggio decisamente poco inosservato.  
\- Manerella! - la rimproverò la fata rossa: - Se abbatti le fondamenta, ci crolla il castello addosso! - le fece notare.  
\- Ma è un castello magico, non crollerebbe neppure se sparisse l'intero piano terra! - osservò Manerella, volando all'interno del passaggio da lei creato.  
\- Ha ragione. - ammise Shizulora, lasciando Anzauna senza parole.  
Ben presto, tutte e tre furono all'interno del castello, lontane da quel coso  _antropofide_.  
L'interno del castello non era certo migliore dell'esterno: interamente costruito con della pietra, le stanze erano notevolmente strette, i soffitti notevolmente alti.  
\- Kul Elna non è affatto un regno accogliente. - decretò Anzauna, guardandosi intorno.  
\- Sbrighiamoci a trovare il principe Filyugi! - esortò Shizulora, ben decisa ad allontanarsi in fretta da quel luogo.  
\- Secondo voi, ci stanno seguendo? - chiese Manerella, stringendo nervosamente il bastone azzurro che aveva con sé.  
\- Ce ne accorgeremmo. - la rassicurò Anzauna, senza minimamente accorgersi delle due figure che le osservavano dall'alto delle travi del soffitto.  
Così, le tre fate vagarono per il castello di Kul Elna, una serie di stanze e corridoi identici, vuoti, silenziosi.  
\- Sentite. - esordì Manerella, dopo un tempo imprecisato: - Visto che con le buone non riusciamo a fare niente, tanto vale usare le cattive! -.  
Detto questo, si allisciò la gonna azzurra, si tolse i lunghi capelli castani dalle spalle e si sistemò il copricapo velato, per poi alzare il suo bastone nodoso.  
\- Cosa hai intenzione di fare? - chiesero Anzauna e Shizulora, con un terribile sospetto.  
\- Prendere l'ascensore per le prigioni! - rispose Manerella, decisa.  
Prima che le altre due fate potessero fermarla, la fata azzurra abbatté con forza il bastone sul terreno, causandovi una piccola crepa che, rapidamente, formò una fitta ragnatela sul pavimento, fino a distruggerlo del tutto.  
Le pietre del pavimento del piano terra piovvero nel sotterraneo, creando un immenso cratere; sfortunatamente, le tre fate non avevano fatto in tempo a prendere il volo ed erano precipitate assieme al pavimento, rovinando sui calcinacci che ormai invadevano le prigioni.  
Rialzandosi a fatica, ricoperte di polvere, le tre ragazze si guardarono intorno; o meglio, cercercarono di vedere oltre la fitta nebbia di polvere che si era alzata a seguito del crollo.  
\- Tutto a posto? - chiese Manerella, arrancando tra i sassi, in cerca delle altre due fate.  
\- Sì... - fece Shizulora, alzandosi a fatica, mentre Anzauna sputava la polvere che le era finita in bocca, disgustata.  
\- Ecco come arrivare alle prigioni! - esclamò la fata azzurra, soddisfatta della demolizione appena avvenuta.  
\- E se avessi schiacciato il principe Filyugi? - le domandò Anzauna, ironica, alzandosi in piedi.  
Manerella sgranò gli occhi: - Ecco... - balbettò, improvvisamente a disagio: - ... beh, se è davvero un valoroso principe, avrà trovato il modo di salvarsi! - si giustificò, convinta.  
\- Principe Filyugi! - lo chiamò Shizulora, salendo sopra un sasso particolarmente grande: - Non sei rimasto schiacciato, vero? -.  
\- Temo che, nel caso sia rimasto schiacciato, trovi difficoltà nel risponderti. - le fece notare Anzauna, cercando qualsiasi forma di vita con lo sguardo.  
Era anche piuttosto paradossale che le tre fate stessero demolendo un castello senza che nessuno intervenisse.  
Spettri e mostro a parte.  
\- ... voi siete completamente pazze! - protestò una voce maschile, nelle vicinanze.  
Le tre fate trasalirono, cercando di capire da dove provenisse quella voce; avanzando lentamente, ben presto si ritrovarono d'innanzi ad un muro.  
\- La voce veniva da qui... - notò Shizulora, posando un orecchio sulla parete.  
\- Sono qui, veramente... - parlò di nuovo la voce, quasi esasperata.  
\- E' vicina! - esclamò Anzauna, guardandosi alle spalle.  
\- Molto più vicina di quanto credi... - disse di nuovo la voce, ormai quasi irritata.  
\- ... ragazze... - le chiamò Manerella, indicando un punto sul terreno.  
Seguendo la direzione indicata dalla fata azzurra, le altre due fate notarono un ragazzo seduto sul pavimento, i polsi e le caviglie bloccati da pesanti manette, costretto al muro a causa delle catene.  
La cosa più assurda era che avevano già visto una capigliatura così  _bizzarra_ , degli occhi così  _viola_...  
\- Ma questo... - mormorò Anzauna, incredula.  
\- ... sembra un Rosyami scolorito... - sussurrò Shizulora, sorpresa.  
\- ... e puccioso! - completò Manerella, gli occhi che le brillavano.  
Di fronte a quegli sguardi, Filyugi capì che avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere.  
Un istante dopo, al grido di: - CHE CARINO! -, si ritrovò stritolato negli abbracci di tre pazze, incapace di liberarsi o anche solo di muoversi per colpa delle catene.  
\- Aiuto! - implorò il piccolo principe, disposto anche a farsi aiutare dal corvo psicotico o dallo stregone sadico: - Qualcuno mi aiuti! -.  
Alle sue urla disperate, le tre fate lo liberarono, un po' dispiaciute.  
\- Scusaci... - fece Shizulora, con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
\- E' che sei un Rosyami piccolo e puccioso, non abbiamo potuto farne a meno! - si giustificò Manerella, come se fosse un motivo sensato.  
\- "Rosyami"? - ripeté Filyugi, perplesso.  
\- Ehm, staremmo cercando il principe Filyugi... - disse Anzauna, cambiando argomento: - Sai per caso in che cella è tenuto? - gli domandò.  
Lo sguardo del piccolo principe andò prima alla fata rossa, poi alla fata azzurra, poi alla fata verde, per poi ritornare alla fata rossa.  
\- Veramente sarei io. - rispose, a disagio.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... no, dai, sul serio. - fece Anzauna, con un sorriso: - Dov'è il principe Filyugi? -.  
\- ... ti ho detto che sono io. - ripeté Filyugi, gli occhi a mezz'asta: - Principe Filyugi di Domino, nipote del re Sugorokuh. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... si discosta un po' dalla mia idea di "principe". - confessò Manerella, la testa costellata di punti interrogativi fluttuanti: - Non era esattamente questo che intendevo con "simile a Rosyami"... -.  
\- Ecco... - provò a dire Shizulora, imbarazzata: - ... non pensavamo fossi così... -.  
\- Sì, lo so. - sospirò Filyugi, minimamente sorpreso dalle reazioni di quelle che aveva riconosciuto come le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto: - Tutti si aspetterebbero uno come Aurathem, e invece si beccano me. - disse, tagliente, mettendo ancora più a disagio le tre fanciulle.  
\- E poi... - riprese Filyugi, riuscendo ad alzarsi: - ... lo so che siete state voi a darmi questi capelli assurdi! -.  
Le tre fate fecero le vaghe, guardandosi intorno e rendendosi conto di aver abbattuto una parete della cella del principe: era da lì che erano riuscite ad entrare e a trovarlo.  
\- I-in effetti, la persona che stiamo cercando deve essere proprio lui... - balbettò Shizulora, completamente rossa: - ... ha con sé quello strano oggetto che Rosyami si portava dietro da un po' di tempo... - notò, facendo caso al dorato puzzle piramidale al collo del ragazzo.  
\- Bene! - esclamò Manerella, recuperando la sua vivacità: - Ora che abbiamo trovato il principe Filyugi, salviamo il gioco e mettiamoci in marcia verso l'Egitto! - decise, determinata.  
\- "Salviamo il gioco"? - ripeté Filyugi, confuso.  
\- Ignorala. - sospirò Anzauna, liberandolo dalle manette con un colpo di bacchetta.  
\- Dobbiamo fare in fretta! - disse Shizulora, ancora un po' rossa sulle guance, guardando verso il cratere sopra di loro; un attimo dopo, indietreggiò: - Temo che quella via sia inaccessibile... - pigolò, spaventata.  
Le altre due fate e il principe alzarono lo sguardo, accorgendosi che non c'era più alcun cratere: il pavimento si era perfettamente riformato, così come anche la parete abbattuta della cella di Filyugi.  
\- Si è ricomposto? - mormorò Manerella, incredula.  
\- Ecco perché nessuno ci ha fermate! - capì Anzauna, abbracciando il principe come se fosse una bambola: - Possiamo distruggere quello che vogliamo, tanto ogni cosa si riformerà! -.  
\- Però... - balbettò Shizulora, spaventata: - Noi abbiamo avanzato distruggendo tutto, non abbiamo idea di come uscire senza rompere niente! -.  
\- E ora che siamo nei sotterranei non possiamo far crollare nulla... - si rese conto la fata rossa: - ... perché il pavimento ci crollerebbe addosso comunque... -.  
\- Dobbiamo tornare al piano di sopra! - esclamò Manerella, mentre Shizulora si affrettava a raggiungere la porta della cella e ad aprirla con un incantesimo.  
\- Anzauna, smettila di spupazzarti il principe! - la rimproverò la fata azzurra, notando come la fata rossa stesse coccolando più del dovuto un sempre più imbarazzato Filyugi.  
\- Ma è la versione pucciosa di Rosyami! - si giustificò Anzauna, stringendo a sé il poveretto.  
\- Aperta! - gioì Shizulora, aprendo la porta della cella.  
Le tre fate e il principe, liberato dalla morsa della fata rossa, uscirono nello stretto corridoio di pietra, gli sguardi in cerca di scale che portassero al piano superiore.  
\- Sentite... - fece Filyugi, improvvisamente preoccupato: - ... che intenzioni avete, esattamente? - chiese, ricordando le parole che gli erano state dette circa il fatto che quelle tre pazze avessero bisogno di lui per risvegliare il principe Aurathem.  
\- Attualmente, il nostro principale obiettivo è uscire da qui. - rispose Anzauna.  
\- Ed evitare il mostro. - le fece eco Shizulora.  
\- E i fantasmi. - aggiunse Manerella.  
\- ... - Filyugi preferì non indagare ulteriormente.  
\- Temo non possiate avanzare oltre, signorine e principe. -.  
Una voce maschile, incolore, portò l'attenzione dei presenti sul gigantesco uomo ammantato di nero improvvisamente apparso nel corridoio, il volto impassibile come il tuo timbro.  
\- E' Pyramid Head! - urlò Manerella, sconvolta: - Ora ci farà a fette con la sua Masamune! -.  
\- Temo tu stia facendo un po' di confusione... - osservò Anzauna, alzando un sopracciglio.  
La fata azzurra ci pensò un istante, poi notò: - In effetti, non ha una grossa piramide di latta sulla testa... -.  
\- E' quell'uomo che era con quel corvo! - lo riconobbe Filyugi.  
\- In effetti, era fin troppo strano che nessuno dei piani alti fosse ancora intervenuto... - notò la fata verde, pensierosa.  
\- Quella via è bloccata... - capì sagacemente Anzauna, notando l'impressionante mole di Malishid.  
\- Allora useremo l'altra! - esclamò Manerella, afferrando il principe per un polso e trascinandolo nella direzione opposta al gigante in nero, subito seguita dalle altre due fate.  
Dopo pochi istanti, però, un grido di Shizulora li fece fermare: la fata verde era stata catturata senza troppa difficoltà, una mano di Malishid che la teneva ferma per un braccio.  
\- Lasciala! - intimò Anzauna, sguainando la bacchetta.  
\- Non lo farò. - rispose l'uomo, serio, del tutto incurante dei tentativi della piccola fata di liberarsi.  
\- Lasciala subito! - urlò Manerella, puntandogli contro il suo bastone nodoso: - Oppure... -.  
\- Rischiate di colpire la fanciulla, signorina. - le fece notare Malishid, senza alcuna espressione.  
La fata azzurra si bloccò, rendendosi conto della veridicità di quelle parole; Anzauna fu costretta a fare altrettanto.  
Filyugi, sprovvisto di poteri o armi di alcun genere, non poteva far altro che rimanere a guardare.  
Shizulora tremava, senza sapere cosa fare.  
\- Dietro di te! - urlò improvvisamente Filyugi, indicando qualcosa alle spalle di Malishid: - Una lavastoviglie! -.  
\- E' un trucco poco efficace, principe. - gli fece notare il gigante, impassibile.  
\- No, no! - fece il principe, convinto, dando una leggera gomitata alla fata a lui più vicina, Anzauna, sperando che capisse: - E' proprio una lavastoviglie! -.  
\- E' vero, è una lavastoviglie! - intervenne Manerella, stupita.  
La fata rossa, finalmente, intuì e mosse leggermente la bacchetta, senza farsi notare.  
\- E' proprio una lavastoviglie! - si sorprese, sgranando gli occhi.  
Convinto da quegli sguardi così sinceri, Malishid osò voltarsi, ritrovandosi di fronte... una lavastoviglie.  
Per l'incredulità, lasciò andare Shizulora, avvicinandosi allo strano oggetto: - Una lavastoviglie... - ripeté, come se non se ne capacitasse, mentre la sua mente volava perdendosi in profonde riflessioni esistenziali.  
Cosa ci faceva, lì, una lavastoviglie?  
Chi aveva condotto, lì, la lavastoviglie?  
Da dove proveniva quella lavastoviglie?  
Dove andava quella lavastoviglie?  
Qual era il significato di quella lavastoviglie?  
Nel frattempo, le tre fate e il principe avevano approfittato della sua distrazione per scappare lungo il corridoio opposto, fino a giungere ad una rampa di scale che conduceva al piano superiore.  
\- Come sapevi che avrebbe funzionato? - chiese Anzauna, colei che aveva fatto apparire dal nulla quella lavastoviglie.  
\- Perché è una cosa estremamente stupida. - rispose Filyugi, tranquillamente.  
Finalmente, i quattro riemersero dai sotterranei, ritrovandosi in chissà quale zona del castello.  
\- E ora, come facciamo ad uscire? - domandò Shizulora, cercando una via di fuga con lo sguardo.  
\- Esattamente come siamo entrati. - sorrise Manerella, alzando il suo bastone.  
Anzauna cercò di fermarla: - Manerella, non è il cas- -  
\- IPER-RAGGIO! -.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
\- Sei distruttiva! - gemette Anzauna, una volta fuori dal castello di Kul Elna, rivolta a Manerella la Fata Demolitrice.  
\- Oh, avanti! - protestò la diretta interessata, mettendo le mani ai fianchi: - Quello là ha maledetto a morte il nostro Rosyami, ti lamenti pure se gli faccio crollare il castello? -.  
La fata rossa ci pensò un istante.  
\- Messo sotto questo punto di vista, in effetti... -.  
\- Qualcuno si degna di spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? - fece Filyugi, richiamando l'attenzione delle fate su di sè.  
\- Rosyami è stato maledetto... - spiegò Shizulora, triste.  
\- Rosyami sarebbe Aurathem? - chiese il principe, sempre più confuso.  
\- Sì. - rispose Anzauna: - E' una storia un po' lunga da spiegare, ma sappi che, ora, Rosyami è caduto in un sonno profondo assieme all'intero regno d'Egitto e tu sei l'unico che può risvegliarlo. -.  
\- Quello che mi è stato sempre detto. - borbottò Filyugi, alzando un sopracciglio: - Qualche informazione in più, tipo  _perché proprio io_? -.  
Prima che una delle tre fate potesse rispondere, però, i presenti percepirono qualcosa sopra le loro teste.  
Alzarono lo sguardo, come una sola persona.  
Dyaboundh.  
A meno di due metri da loro.  
\- Oh... - rise Manerella, atterrita: - ... il serpente da guardia... -.  
Tra l'altro, visto da così vicino, notarono come il serpente da guardia fosse provvisto di due file di canini affilati, che rendevano ancora meno invitante l'idea di farsi catturare da lui.  
Senza emettere alcun suono, troppo spaventate per poter anche solo parlare, le tre fate si diedero ad una dignitosa fuga, Anzauna che aveva preso in braccio il principe Filyugi.  
Perché fuggirono in volo, ovviamente.  
Lo so che avete pensato che questo gesto fosse dovuto alla scarsa altezza del principe e dunque alla sua impossibilità di correre alla stessa velocità delle tre ragazze.  
\- Secondo voi, per seminarlo, basterà uscire dalle mura di Kul Elna? - chiese Shizulora, notando come le mura che circondavano il regno fossero di nuovo integre.  
\- Non ne ho idea... - rispose Anzauna, dubbiosa: - Ma sarà senz'altro un buon punto di partenza! -.  
Un attimo dopo, però, qualcosa colpì le tre fate, scaraventandole a terra: la coda di serpente di Dyaboundh.  
L'impatto le ferì vistosamente, pur senza ucciderle: erano pur sempre fate; Filyugi, dal canto suo, si salvò solo perché la prima di loro due a cadere era stata Anzauna, attutendo il colpo.  
\- Che male... - gemette Manerella, rialzandosi in ginocchio.  
\- Quel coso mi fa paura... - confessò Shizulora, osservando il mostro nel cielo tornare a scagliarsi verso di loro.  
\- A me fate più paura voi che sopravvivete dopo un colpo del genere... - bisbigliò Filyugi, senza essere udito.  
\- Ma vola? - si stupì Anzauna, rendendosi conto del fatto che Dyaboundh fosse lontano dal castello: - Quell'affare  _vola_? -.  
\- Portate il principe da Rosyami! - esclamò Manerella, alzandosi in piedi: - Questo mostro lo fermo io! -.  
\- Non fare la stupida e fuggi! - la riprese Anzauna, ma la fata azzurra era decisa: - Se provi a non scappare lasciandomi qui, ti farò un incantesimo! - la minacciò, lasciando ben sottointendere cosa questo potesse comportare.  
La fata rossa tremò ma non poté far altro che rispettare la volontà dell'altra: - Ti aspettiamo in Egitto, allora! - le disse: - E ricorda che ti aspetta anche Mhahadh! -.  
Manerella annuì, mentre Anzauna trascinava via due sconvolti Filyugi e Shizulora.  
"Se i miei incantesimi sono così devastanti..." si disse la fata dalla pelle scura, stringendo il bastone azzurro: "... allora dovrebbero bastare ad abbattere un gigante del genere!".  
Dyaboundh era d'innanzi a lei, semi-mimetizzato nell'oscurità di Kul Elna.  
Era come se avesse intuito la sfida della fata, accettandola.  
Un istante dopo, tuttavia, era scomparso.  
\- Eh? - fece la fata azzurra, perplessa.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando il mostro: - Ehi! - urlò, irata: - Esci fuori e combatti! -.  
Due sfere infuocate che si avvicinavano dall'alto.  
Sempre più grandi, sempre più grandi...  
"Un attacco dall'alto!" capì la fata, alzando il bastone: - TU! NON PUOI! PASSARE! - urlò, conficcando la sua arma nel terreno.  
Una potente luce azzurra investì in pieno Dyaboundh, illuminando, per una volta, almeno una piccola porzione del regno.  
Per il contraccolpo, Manerella cadde a terra: "Era il mio attacco più potente..." si disse, agitata: "Se non ha funzionato questo, allora sono decisamente fot -"  
\- Ahio! -.  
Qualcosa le era caduto in testa, mentre la luce azzurra andava via via spegnendosi.  
Andando a vedere cosa fosse la cosa precipitata dapprima sulla sua testa, per poi rimbalzare sul terreno, la fata si accorse che si trattava di un piccolo peluche nero, metà vagamente umano e metà serpentello, con due grandi occhioni rossi e dei piccoli dentini di stoffa.  
\- A-avrei dovuto polverizzarlo... - balbettò Manerella, incredula, dando cautamente un colpetto al peluche: - ... non trasformarlo in un... -.  
\- Pi! -.  
Il peluche rispondeva al suo tocco e alle sue parole con uno strano verso acuto.  
Era così... così...  
\- QUANT'E' PUCCIOSO! -.  
  
\- Quella luce azzurra... - mormorò Anzauna, guardando dietro di sé: - Era sicuramente Manerella... -.  
Filyugi non osò parlare, temendo di poter dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
\- Anzauna... principe Filyugi... - li chiamò Shizulora, una nota di terrore nella voce.  
Quando i due seguirono lo sguardo della fata verde, si ritrovarono di fronte ad un esercito di sfere nebbiose.  
\- Fantasmi!? - gemette Filyugi, indietreggiando.  
\- Non sono fantasmi! - cercò di convincersi Anzauna: - Sono solo sfere nebbiose! -.  
\- A me sembrano fantasmi. - notò il principe.  
\- No, no, sono sfere nebbiose. - lo contraddì la fata rossa.  
\- Scusate, non mi pare il caso... - cercò di fermarli Shizulora, invano.  
\- Si vede lontano un miglio che sono spettri! -  
\- Ti dico che sono solo delle palle di caligine molto somiglianti a spettri, ma non sono spettri! -  
\- Scusate... -  
\- Ma perché neghi anche ciò che è palese? -  
\- Dannazione, sto cercando di convincermi che NON sono fantasmi! -  
I cosi indefiniti, stanchi di quel battibecco, si scagliarono sui tre, riuscendo non si sa come a gettarli a terra.  
\- E' lo spostamento d'aria! - intuì Anzauna, rialzandosi.  
\- Ma non possono farci nient'altro, no? - chiese Filyugi, osservando gli spiriti tornare verso di loro.  
Nuova caduta.  
\- Come li mandiamo via? - gemette Shizulora, preoccupata.  
\- Qualcuno ha conoscenze di esorcismi? - chiese Anzauna.  
Silenzio.  
\- Perfetto. - ironizzò la fata rossa, mentre gli spettri passavano nuovamente sopra le loro teste - senza però farli cadere, dato che avevano preso la saggia decisione di rimanere a terra.  
\- Potremmo strisciare fin fuori le mura... - propose Filyugi, ma Anzauna scosse la testa: - E una volta arrivati, come facciamo ad uscire dal regno? Non appena proveremmo a volare o ad alzarci, ci ributterebbero giù! -.  
\- E allora? - chiese il principe, disperato.  
La fata rossa non seppe cosa rispondere.  
\- Se solo potessi fare qualcosa... - pianse Shizulora, affranta: - ... finora non ho fatto niente se non farmi catturare da quell'uomo in nero e... e... -.  
Improvvisamente, nella sua mente si materializzò la scena del suo salvataggio e della fuga da Malishid, subito seguita dalle parole che il principe e Anzauna si erano scambiati.  
 _Una cosa estremamente stupida..._  
Decisa, come se sapesse da sempre come affrontare fantasmi / sfere nebbiose, Shizulora si alzò in piedi e, con un colpo di bacchetta, fece apparire un aspirapolvere, per poi puntarlo contro gli spettri.  
Non appena spinse il pulsante d'accensione, gli spiriti furono risucchiati all'interno del tubo aspirante, fino a raggiungere il bidone contenitivo con urla disumane.  
Dopo pochi istanti, quando ormai non c'erano più sfere nebbiose in vista, la fata verde spense l'aspirapolvere, per poi cadere in ginocchio, con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Quando si voltò verso Anzauna e Filyugi, li trovò che la osservavano con gli occhi completamente spalancati.  
\- ... come sapevi che avrebbe funzionato? - farfugliò la fata rossa, incredula.  
Shizulora alzò le spalle: - Perché è una cosa estremamente stupida. -.  
  
\- EEEEEEEEEEEHIIIIIIIIIII! -.  
Qualcosa travolse Filyugi, facendolo cadere a terra, sotto gli sguardi perplessi di Anzauna e Shizulora: Manerella era volata fin da loro, atterrando sul povero principe.  
\- Manerella! - esclamò Anzauna, correndo da lei.  
\- Stai bene! - gioì Shizulora, avvicinandosi.  
\- Ve l'avevo detto che avrei sconfitto quel mostro! - sorrise la fata azzurra: - E' stato un combattimento durissimo ma, alla fine, ho avuto la meglio su di lui! -.  
\- Io invece ho sconfitto quei fant- ehm, sfere nebbiose! - le disse la fata verde, correggendosi ad un'occhiataccia della fata rossa.  
\- Sei stata bravissima anche tu! - esclamò Manerella, prendendole le mani.  
\- E' vero. - concordò Anzauna: - Siete state entrambe bravissime, amiche mie. - sorrise, mentre la spaventosa ombra di un pennarello faceva la sua apparizione in una sua mano: - Ce l'avete fatta grazie al vostro amichevole desiderio di proteggere le vostre amiche! -.  
A quelle parole, Filyugi rabbrividì, intuendo un qualche pericolo; Shizulora e Manerella fissarono Anzauna con occhi sbarrati.  
\- Le fate liberano il principe, le fate sconfiggono i mostri, le fate fanno tutto mentre il principe si prende tutti gli onori. - sospirò una voce divertita, interrompendo quell'ameno momento amichevole.  
Le tre fate e il principe alzarono lo sguardo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza del bello e piumato Malicorvo.  
Probabilmente perché era appena arrivato.  
\- In effetti è un po' atipico... - concordò Manerella.  
\- I poteri li avete voi, non io! - protestò Filyugi, sentendosi accusato.  
\- Non state ad ascoltare le sue non-amichevoli parole, amici miei! - li avvertì Anzauna, decisa: - Sono sicura che questo non-amico ha intenzione di gettare non-amicizia tra di noi! -.  
\- Non ci fai paura! - esclamò Manerella, facendogli una linguaccia: - Abbiamo sconfitto il mostro e anche quei cosi nebbiosi! Non sarai certo tu a fermarci! Del resto, sei da solo contro di noi! - gli fece notare, trionfante.  
Malic sorrise, pacato: - E chi vi dice che io sia solo? - chiese, innocentemente.  
In quel momento, le tre fate e il principe furono circondati da un folto gruppo di persone ammantate di nero che, senza esitare, li afferrarono per le braccia, impedendo loro di muoversi.  
\- Ora sono preoccupata. - ammise Manerella, cercando di divincolarsi.  
Anzauna tentò di liberarsi: - Avrei dovuto sospettare che Kul Elna non fosse disabitata come sembrava! -.  
\- Vi ringrazio per aver accettato il nostro invito. - sorrise Malic, avvicinandosi ai quattro prigionieri: - Perché  _noi_ , quando mandiamo degli inviti, ci premuriamo sempre che arrivino a destinazione. -.  
\- Ah, giusto! - sibilò la fata rossa, a denti stretti: - Tutto questo è nato nel momento in cui  _tu_  hai fatto sì che non giungesse l'invito alla festa in onore di Rosyami! - ricordò.  
\- ... davvero? - chiese Filyugi, spiazzato: - Mi state dicendo che tutto questo caos è nato solo da un invito non arrivato? -.  
\- Lo stregone Malikura è un tantino esagerato... - sospirò Shizulora.  
\- Per l'appunto. - precisò Malic: - Per questo motivo, non posso permettervi di portare il principe Filyugi dal principe Aurathem: la vendetta del mio signore deve compiersi fino in fondo. -.  
Le tre fate fecero per lanciare un incantesimo, ma il corvo le fermò: - Oh, non ve lo consiglio. - sorrise, malizioso: - Chi vi dice che quegli attacchi non vi ritornino indietro? -.  
Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella si bloccarono.  
\- Perché tu non hai dei poteri! - notò la fata azzurra, nonostante stesse esitando.  
\- Chi vi dice che il mio signore non sia qui, adesso? - domandò Malic, tranquillo.  
\- Lo avremmo percepito! - rispose Anzauna, seppur dubbiosa.  
Il ragazzo piumato rise, divertito: - Ma se non vi siete accorte di noi per tutto questo tempo! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Vi abbiamo pedinato per tutto il tempo, dal momento in cui avete fatto saltare le mura fino al momento in cui siete uscite dal castello. - spiegò, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dei quattro.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Manerella, confusa: - Perché non siete intervenuti? -.  
\- Perché volevamo vedere fin dove foste in grado di arrivare. - rispose Malic, come fosse ovvio: - Era divertente vedervi vagare per Kul Elna senza sapere cosa fare. -.  
Alzò le spalle: - Tuttavia, è ormai giunto il momento di eliminarvi dalla scena. -.  
\- Eliminarci? - chiesero i quattro, in coro, senza smettere di cercare di divincolarsi dalle prese che li bloccavano.  
In tutta risposta, Malic svitò il manico dello scettro d'oro che aveva con sé, rivelandone un'affilata lama: - Vogliamo vedere se è vero che i principi hanno il sangue blu? - chiese, avvicinandosi ad uno scioccato Filyugi.  
\- NO! - urlarono le tre fate, incapaci di muoversi.  
"Cosa possiamo fare?"  
Malic era d'innanzi al principe.  
"Cosa possiamo fare?"  
La lama si alzava.  
"Cosa possiamo fare?"  
Stava per colpire.  
"Ma perché proprio io?????"  
Stava per calare sul principe.  
In quel momento, Manerella individuò, non troppo distante da loro, una gigantesca moto con a guardia uno degli uomini ammantati.  
Istintivamente, senza pensarci, urlò: - Quello là ti ha rigato la moto! -.  
La lama si fermò di colpo, a pochi millimetri dal cuore di Filyugi, il volto di Malic improvvisamente sconvolto.  
Il ragazzo piumato si voltò, lo sguardo d'ametista verso la moto: su un fianco, più sottile di un capello, più corto di una scheggia, invisibile ad occhio nudo, percepibile solo con il più potente dei microscopi, c'era un minuscolo graffietto di un decimo di millimetro.  
L'uomo ammantato accanto la moto, non appena vide Malic avvicinarsi, tremò vistosamente.  
Gli altri uomini in nero, terrorizzati, presero la saggia decisione di darsi alla fuga, lasciando i prigionieri, confusi.  
\- Passi l'essere accusato di tingermi i capelli... - sibilò il ragazzo piumato, lo sguardo irato fisso sulla povera vittima: - ... passi l'essere interrotto mentre il rating s'impenna vertiginosamente... -.  
Strinse i denti, il volto ricoperto di vene, i capelli in preda ad un'improvvisa elettricità statica: - ...  _ma chi mi riga la moto deve pagare con la vita!_  -.  
L'uomo era atterrito, incapace di muoversi.  
\- Ci vorrà un solo turno... - ridacchiò Malic, con una luce di pura follia negli occhi.  
\- Io direi di andarcene. - disse Anzauna, prendendo nuovamente in braccio Filyugi e trascinando via Shizulora, che a sua volta si portava via Manerella.  
Erano già distanti quando udirono una voce spaventosa, simile a quella del ragazzo piumato, ma più profonda e sanguinaria, urlare: - ONE TURN KILL! -, mentre quello che sembrava un gigantesco volatile di fuoco appariva nel cielo, illuminandolo di una cupa luce dorata, per poi abbattersi con violenza sul terreno.  
\- Non voltatevi e non fermatevi! - avvisò la fata rossa, fuggendo il più velocemente possibile, seguita dalle altre due fate.  
  
In quel luogo era rimasto solo un gigantesco cratere.  
E la moto, perfettamente intatta.  
E il poveretto, traumatizzato, prontamente portato via su una barella da altri uomini in nero.  
Malic rideva, indemoniato, compiacendosi di tutta quella distruzione.  
\- Avvisami quando hai finito. -.  
Una voce distolse Malic dalla sua risata psicopatica, facendolo tornare normale, senza più vene sulla faccia, senza più elettricità statica ad alzargli i lunghi capelli biondi.  
Malikura.  
\- Sono scappate. - lo informò, come se non fosse successo nulla.  
\- Era abbastanza ovvio. - notò l'altro, accarezzando la strana cosa che teneva sull'altra mano.  
Guardando meglio, Malic si rese conto che era...  
\- Pi! -.  
\- Dyaboundh? - chiese, incredulo.  
\- Me l'hanno ridotto così. - sospirò Malikura, teatrale: - Oh, non avrei mai,  _mai_ , immaginato che sarebbero riuscite a fuggire portando via il principe, che disgrazia! -.  
\- ... tu ti sei solo divertito nel vederle andare avanti e indietro per regni e margraviati, oltre che a Kul Elna? - capì Malic, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- E' stato difficile scegliere se portare a termine la mia vendetta o posticiparla guardando tre cretine che fanno avanti e indietro senza meta. - ammise Malikura, melodrammatico.  
\- ... va bene. - si arrese il ragazzo piumato: perché era  _lui_  a sentirsi un idiota?  
\- Stanno tornando in Egitto. - gli disse Malikura, tranquillamente, tra gli squittii di Dyaboundh.  
Malic guardò il piccolo peluche, un po' a disagio: - Hai intenzione di lasciarlo così? - chiese, perplesso.  
\- E' ciò che si merita per essersi fatto sconfiggere in così poco tempo. - rispose l'altro, piatto: - Così come gli spiriti rimarranno chiusi in quell'aspirapolvere fino a tempo indeterminato. -.  
\- Possiamo far sparire quella lavastoviglie, però? - domandò Malic: - Malishid ci sta scrivendo sopra un trattato filosofico... -.  
\- E va bene. - acconsentì Malikura, lasciando Dyaboundh a terra, libero di girovagare dove voleva: - E' il caso che mi rechi anch'io in Egitto: voglio sperare che le tre fate e il principe di Domino gradiscano le sorprese che vi troveranno. -.  
Malic rabbrividì, ricordando improvvisamente una cosa: - Ehm... - fece, esitante: - Stai attento, mi raccomando. Stai  _molto_  attento. -.  
La successiva occhiata di Malikura, semplicemente, lo terrorizzò: - C'è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo, Malicorvo? - chiese, lapidario.  
\- Ehm... -  
\- Sì, Malicorvo? -  
\- ... sono stato da mia sorella. - confessò, infine, il corvo, abbassando lo sguardo: - Sono stato da Ysys. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Malic... -  
Il ragazzo piumato alzò lo sguardo, incontrando lo strano sorriso di Malikura.  
\- Caro Malic... -  
\- Oh, mio Ra! E' vero, ho sbagliato, nella mia vita ho commesso tante cose crudeli, ma non è che si potrebbe fare un piccolo sconticino sulla pena? -  
\- Mio amato Malic... -  
\- OH, MIO RA! FA' CHE SIA VELOCE E INDOLORE! -  
Malikura lo afferrò per il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo, il sorriso sanguinario sempre più accentuato, gli occhi furiosi: - Quando pensavi di dirmelo, Malicorvo? -.  
\- In realtà, speravo di non dovertelo dire. - confessò Malic, vago.  
Malikura lo lasciò, esasperato: - L'aura di sfiga di quella donna ci ha colpiti. Ecco perché Dyaboundh e gli spiriti sono stati sconfitti così facilmente... -.  
\- E ora? - chiese Malic, intimorito, non sapendo come avrebbe reagito lo stregone.  
\- Ora vado in Egitto. - rispose l'altro, irritato: - Per quando sarò di ritorno, voglio Kul Elna tappezzata di cornini e ferri di cavallo! -.  
  
Le tre fate e il principe erano finalmente riusciti ad uscire dalle mura di Kul Elna.  
Le avevano nuovamente abbattute, ma l'importante era essere riusciti ad uscire.  
\- Dobbiamo fare presto! - esclamò Anzauna, mentre Shizulora, con un fischio, richiamava qualcosa.  
\- Andremo in volo? - domandò Filyugi, continuando a chiedersi  _come_  avrebbe risvegliato il principe e perché ciò toccasse  _proprio a lui_.  
\- No. - fu la semplice risposta della fata rossa, lo sguardo verso le pendici della montagna.  
Improvvisamente, lasciando dietro di loro un non indifferente polverone, tre grandi uccelli scuri dai lunghi colli corsero velocemente verso di loro, arrestandosi a meno di un metro dalla loro posizione.  
Erano tre struzzi.  
\- Uh, i Chocobo! - trillò Manerella, saltando a cavallo di uno degli uccelli.  
\- Sono struzzi, Manerella, non Choc- No, niente... - tentò di dirle Anzauna, salvo poi rinunciarci.  
\- Ma... sono tre! - fece notare Filyugi: - Io con cosa vado? -.  
\- Con un cavallo! - rispose la fata azzurra, dandolo per scontato.  
\- Io non ho un cavallo. - disse il principe.  
Le tre fate gli lanciarono delle occhiate incredule.  
\- Ma sei o non sei un principe? - domandò Anzauna, perplessa.  
\- Sì! - rispose Filyugi, arrossendo: - Ma non è  _ovvio_  che i principi abbiano un cavallo! -.  
\- E' un principe meno principesco di quanto credessi... - ammise Shizulora, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- Però non possiamo far apparire essere viventi dal nulla... - ricordò Anzauna.  
\- Tieni questa! - esclamò Manerella, facendo apparire d'innanzi a Filyugi una scopa volante, sull'estremità superiore un cartoncino con su disegnata la testa di un cavallo.  
\- Uffa! - sbuffò la fata azzurra: - Io volevo apparisse il cavallo di una giostra! -.  
\- Stai scherzando, vero? - boccheggiò il principe, incredulo, fissando quella sottospecie di scopa.  
\- Sali su quella scopa. - sospirò Anzauna, facendovi un incantesimo: - Ho inserito le coordinate del castello d'Egitto: non devi far altro che salirci e lei stessa ti guiderà fino a destinazione. -.  
\- Ma perché non potete volare? - chiese Filyugi, restìo a salire su quel coso.  
\- Perché saremmo anche un po' stanche! - protestarono all'unisono le tre fate, zittendolo del tutto.  
Così, arrendendosi, il principe salì sulla scopa volante / prode destriero, per poi venire brutalmente trascinato chissà dove, seguito dai tre struzzi con a bordo le tre fate.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Carakura": il vero nome della strega della Bella Addormentata è  _Carabosse_ ; è solo nella versione Disney che si chiama  _Malefica_.  
× "sirena anti-bombardamento": riferimento al videogioco _Silent Hill_  e alla sirena anti-bombardamento che avvisa del cambiamento di dimensione.  
× "macchina fotografica": riferimento al videogioco _Project Zero/Fatal Frame_ , in cui la protagonista si serve di una macchina fotografica per esorcizzare i fantasmi.  
× "- Se trovassi un fungo, potrei crescere e diventare più potente... -": riferimento al videogioco _Super Mario_  e ai funghi che lo fanno diventare più forte.  
× "principessa Peach": la principessa da salvare in _Super Mario_.  
× "Pyramid Head": personaggio di _Silent Hill 2_ , dalle sembianze di un uomo con una grossa piramide di latta sulla testa e una colossale spada.  
× "Masamune": la spada di Sephiroth in _Final Fantasy VII_.  
× "Iper-Raggio": uno dei colpi dei Pokémon.  
× "- TU! NON PUOI! PASSARE! -": Gandalf contro il Balrog ne _Il Signore degli Anelli_.  
× "Chocobo": creature di _Final Fantasy VII_  simili ad un incrocio tra struzzi e pulcini.

× Chiedo perdono a chi sa scrivere bene scene a rating un po' più alto del verde. Io ci ho messo un po' a farne di decenti. 


	7. Ancora un altro po' di episodi + Esodo

Nessuno dei quattro viaggiatori sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando avevano lasciato Kul Elna.  
Poche ore, in ogni caso, dato che si trovavano ancora nel profondo della notte.  
Giunti in Egitto, i tre struzzi con a bordo le tre fate si erano fermati di colpo, mentre il prode destriero del principe aveva dovuto compiere un atterraggio di emergenza causa improvvisa anomalia nei dintorni delle terse acque del fiume che scorreva nei pressi del confine d'Egitto, un fiume insolitamente profondo, traboccante di vita vegetale, come sinuose e piccole alghe verdi, e vita animale, come aggressivi e perennemente affamati piranha.  
Ma, dato che questo non è Superquark, non vedo perché dovrei continuare a parlarvi di questo fiume, quindi torniamo ai quattro viaggiatori.  
\- Tutto bene, principe Filyugi? - chiese Anzauna, preoccupata, premurandosi di recuperare il povero principe brutalmente sbalzato via dal suo prode destriero in seguito all'atterraggio che gli aveva anche fatto cadere la piramide dorata nel fiume infestato dai piranha.  
\- Potrebbe andare meglio... - rispose lui, piatto, lanciando un'occhiataccia alla scopa volante che la fata rossa provvide velocemente a far sparire.  
Nel mentre, Shizulora era impegnata con i tre struzzi: - Vi ringraziamo. - sorrise: - Ecco qui il pagamento. - disse, porgendo una folta mazzetta di banconote ai tre uccelli, che, prontamente, li presero tra i loro becchi, per poi chinare la testa in segno di saluto e correre via.  
\- Ah, la Truzzo&Struzzo Express è sempre la migliore... peccato per il pessimo gusto con cui vanno abbigliati... - sospirò la fata verde, ripensando agli occhialoni da sole a forma di stella che i tre struzzi indossavano - riuscendo, nonostante tutto, a vedere in un ambiente notturno.  
\- ... ehi... -.  
La voce di un'impietrita Manerella attirò l'attenzione dei tre sulla fata azzurra, immobile di fronte a loro, gli occhi sbarrati, un dito tremante puntato contro il castello del regno d'Egitto.  
Non appena seguirono con lo sguardo la direzione indicata da Manerella, le due fate e il principe rimasero senza parole: ogni singola torre del castello, l'intero castello, tutte le case, ogni parte del regno era stata invasa da giganteschi rovi scuri, le massicce spine spaventose alla sola vista.  
\- Capisco che non c'è rosa senza spine... - fece Anzauna, sconvolta: - ... ma non mi pare il caso di fare tutto questo per il nostro Rosyami... -.  
\- Io non ho fatto niente! - si difese subito Manerella, spaventata: - Era già così! Il regno d'Egitto è completamente invaso di rovi geneticamente modificati! -.  
\- Su, non dire così... - le disse Shizulora, tranquillissima: - ... sono solo rovi particolarmente cresciutelli: la crudele mano dell'uomo non è giunta a toccare queste povere piantine indifese! -.  
\- Ma quanto siamo stati via? - chiese Filyugi, sempre più inquieto: - N-non saranno mica passati cento anni...? - balbettò, fin troppo memore delle parole di quello stregone.  
\- Nah... - rispose Anzauna, avvicinandosi ad alcuni rovi, come una piccola formica di fronte ad una margherita. Spinata.  
\- Come facciamo a passare? - gemette Manerella, guardando disperata la cima di una delle torri del castello, verso la stanza in cui si trovava il principe addormentato: - E come facciamo ad entrare? -.  
\- Sarà doloroso, ma temo dovremo passare a forza. - spiegò la fata rossa, azzardando una leggera carezza in un punto del colossale rovo privo di spine acuminate.  
\- Eh? - fece Filyugi, sconvolto: - Ma sono troppo fitti, ci dissangueremmo! -.  
\- Aspettate! - disse, d'un tratto, Shizulora, accostandosi ad un rovo e sfiorandone delicatamente una spina.  
Dopo pochi istanti, alzò lo sguardo, impaurita, per poi tornare alle altre due fate e al principe: - Questi rovi non sono naturali. - chiarì, nello sconcerto generale.  
\- Sul serio? - chiese il principe, ironico, aggrottando la fronte.  
\- E poi... - aggiunse la fata verde, con un leggero tremore: - ... queste spine... sono avvelenate. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Non ci faremo spaventare! - esclamò Manerella, terrorizzata, fingendo un'allegria che, in quel momento, decisamente non aveva.  
Afferrò un braccio di Filyugi e lo alzò: - Nostro principe, voi affronterete questi venefici rovi e salverete il principe Rosyami e l'intero Egitto dal sonno che li ha avvolti! - lo esortò, decisa.  
Lo sguardo che le rivolse il principe non poteva essere più diverso dal suo: - Lei mi sta dicendo che io devo andare in quella foresta di rovi avvelenati talmente fitta da assicurare minimo uno scuoiamento? -.  
\- In sostanza, sì. - rispose la fata azzurra, lasciandogli il braccio.  
Filyugi la osservò, impassibile.  
Poi guardò Shizulora.  
Poi il suo sguardo andò ad Anzauna.  
Poi le fissò tutte e tre.  
\- Addio. - disse, convinto, facendo dietro front, ben deciso a tornarsene a Domino ed evitare di preoccuparsi sull'incertezza di morire prima per avvelenamento o per dissanguamento.  
\- NO! - lo bloccarono le tre fate, afferrandolo per le braccia e costringendolo a tornare nei pressi dei rovi, con suo evidente terrore.  
\- Su, tu puoi farcela! - sorrise Shizulora, incoraggiante.  
\- Sì! - concordò Anzauna: - Anche se, in apparenza, sembri una nullità, sono sicura che sarai in grado di dimostrarti un vero eroe! -.  
-  _Ieri era zero!_  - cantò Manerella, subito seguita dal coro delle altre due fate: -  _Zero! Zero!_  -.  
-  _Oggi è un guerriero, è il più fiero! E chi l'avrebbe pensato mai? Oggi è il più grande che sia esistito mai! Ieri era zero ed oggi è quello che se passa senti-_  -  
\- No, ragazze. - le liquidò il principe, fermandole prima che si facessero trascinare dalla canzone improvvisando un qualche balletto.  
Le tre fate lo guardarono, sconvolte per l'interruzione: nessuno aveva mai osato fermare una loro esibizione canora...  
\- Oh, avanti! - lo esortò Anzauna, mettendo le mani ai fianchi: - Rosyami sta dormendo in quella torre, solo tu puoi salvarlo! -.  
\- Ma perchè proprio io? - ne approfittò per chiedere, per l'ennesima volta, Filyugi: - Perché non vi andate a cercare un principe "vero"? Di quelli che vanno al galoppo sul migliore dei cavalli, di quelli che sanno combattere senza aver paura di nulla, di quelli talmente affascinanti da incantare praticamente qualsiasi creatura si pari sulla loro strada! -.  
\- Perché Rosyami non ha un bel carattere. - ammise Shizulora, ben ricordandosene la causa: - E, per qualche strano motivo, ha lasciato avvicinare solo te.  
Per questo sei tu l'unica persona che può salvarlo: perché solo tu sei riuscito a destare il suo interesse. - spiegò.  
Filyugi alzò le sopracciglia, perplesso: l'aver conosciuto Rosyami, Aurathem o qualsiasi fosse il suo nome gli stava causando più di un problema.  
Eppure, non riusciva ad esserne completamente dispiaciuto...  
\- Beh, questa storia è atipica sotto tutti i punti di vista. - notò Anzauna, lo sguardo perso in direzione della torre prigioniera di quei sinistri rovi giganti: - Noi fate dovremmo essere solo un supporto e invece abbiamo fatto praticamente tutto noi; senza contare che il protagonista non si vede da circa metà storia. - si chinò verso Filyugi, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle: - Per questo motivo, anche tu che sembri un principino senza valore devi fare la tua parte. - gli disse, dolce ma ferma.  
Il principe abbassò lo sguardo, angosciato: sentiva il peso di una qualche responsabilità, ma l'istinto di sopravvivenza era quello che era...  
Senza contare che lui non era certo un "principe perfetto".  
"Come diamine sperano che io possa salvare Aurathem?" si chiese, sconfitto in partenza.  
\- Peccato che i capelli di Rosyami siano solo strani. - sbuffò Manerella, nel frattempo arrampicatasi agilmente sui rovi, usando le spine come scala, per poter almeno rendersi conto della vastità di quella foresta spinata: - Se fossero stati anche lunghi, avremmo potuto usarli per portare Filyugi fino in cima alla torre! -.  
\- Come la duchessa Cyndyah? - ricordò Shizulora.  
La duchessa Cyndyah si era tagliata i capelli ad una lunghezza decente solo dopo il matrimonio con il duca Pehgahsus, il prode uomo che era giunto a salvarla dalla torre in cui era tenuta prigioniera, una torre sperduta in un vasto campo di raperonzoli; prima dell'incontro con il suo futuro marito, difatti, i capelli della duchessa Cyndyah erano lunghi esattamente sedici metri.  
"Ecco, Pehgahsus, pur essendo solo un duca e non un principe, si è dimostrato un "principe" molto migliore di me." si rese conto Filyugi, deprimendosi ancora di più.  
Lo sguardo del piccolo principe andò alla torre dove, aveva capito, si trovava il principesco bronzeo addormentato: avrebbe veramente desiderato essere in grado di superare quella barriera di rovi avvelenati e salire fino in cima per poterlo salvare, ma si rendeva lui stesso conto dei propri limiti.  
"Non voglio lasciare Aurathem al suo destino e deludere le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto..." si disse, amareggiato: "... ma non sono neanche in grado di fare ciò che mi chiedono di fare...".  
\- Bentornate, adorabili fate e benvenuto, piccolo principe. -.  
Quella voce fece trasalire i presenti, Manerella ritornò a terra con un salto, guardandosi intorno, circospetta.  
Bastò porgere lo sguardo nel fitto dei rovi per riuscire a vedere il proprietario di quella voce, bastò solo porgere lo sguardo nel fitto dei rovi per far indietreggiare le fate e il principe.  
Malikura avanzò senza preoccupazioni, incurante delle ferite procurategli dai rovi, fino a ritrovarsi d'innanzi ai quattro, assolutamente tranquillo.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, le ferite sul suo corpo scomparvero, come se non fossero mai esistite.  
\- Ma che... - balbettarono le tre fate, incredule.  
\- Questi rovi sono una mia sorpresa per voi. - spiegò Malikura, con un teatrale gesto della mano: - E, in quanto mia creazione, non possono nuocermi in alcun modo. -.  
\- Una sorpresa poco gradita. - sibilò Anzauna, Shizulora che riduceva gli occhi a fessure: - Le piante sono esseri sacri, non hai alcun diritto di fare tutto questo! -.  
\- E poi, speri forse di farci paura con un paio di spine avvelenate? - lo provocò Manerella, fingendo di non temere affatto quel paio di spine avvelenate: - Non riuscirai a fermarci, così come non sei riuscito a fermarci nel tuo stesso regno! -.  
Il ghigno sul volto di Malikura si accentuò, sempre di più, fino a che lo stregone non eruppe in una risata psicopatica che risuonò, limpida, per ogni dove.  
Le tre fatine e il principe indietreggiarono, gli occhi spalancati: si sarebbero aspettati una reazione sì psicotica, ma un filino meno esagerata...  
\- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -  
\- Lo trovi divertente? - lo sfidò coraggiosamente Manerella, facendo un passo avanti.  
Malikura sembrava non averla sentita affatto - cosa piuttosto probabile, dato il volume della sua risata.  
\- ... - la fata azzurra alzò un sopracciglio: - Dura ancora molto? -.  
Cerca di capirlo, non ride dall'inizio della storia, ora deve scaricarsi.  
\- E se, mentre lui ride, noi ce ne andassimo per conto nostro cercando un modo per arrivare al castello? - propose Shizulora, a bassa voce.  
\- Eh? - fecero Anzauna e Filyugi, non avendo capito una sola parola da lei pronunciata a causa della risata che rimbombava nell'aria.  
La fata verde trasse un profondo respiro e ripeté, a voce più alta: - Ho detto che, dato che lui sta ridendo, potremmo- -  
\- No, non potete. - la interruppe Malikura: - Questa è la versione ridotta. Se volete, c'è anche quella estesa, ma dura sei ore. -.  
\- No, grazie. - risposero le tre ragazze e il principe, in coro, piatti.  
Manerella riassunse la sua espressione decisa, Shizulora si portò nuovamente le mani al volto, riprendendo la sua espressione spaventata, Anzauna e Filyugi tornarono ad osservare Malikura con sguardi preoccupati.  
\- Cos'hai tanto da ridere? - chiese Manerella, contraria: - Non ci fai paura, sul serio! -.  
\- Non ridevo per questo, dato che non disdegno affatto le bugie. - rispose lo stregone, con quel suo strano sorriso: - Sono rimasto colpito dal fatto che voi siate veramente convinte che io vi abbia fatte gironzolare per Kul Elna con assoluta tranquillità. -.  
\- Beh, è quello che hai fatto... - osservò Anzauna.  
\- Anche se Malicorvo ci ha detto che vi stavate solo divertendo alle nostre spalle... - ricordò candidamente Shizulora.  
\- Sì,  _anche_. - ammise Malikura, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Per curiosità... avete visto come sono ridotte le mura d'Egitto? -.  
Il principe sbatté più volte le palpebre, confuso: - Quali mura? -.  
L'inquietante sorriso dello stregone fu piuttosto eloquente, così come anche le parole che ne seguirono: - Esattamente. -.  
Improvvisamente, le tre fate si guardarono intorno, agitate, socchiudendo gli occhi per vedere nonostante il buio notturno.  
\- Sono crollate per metà! - si accorse Shizulora, con un tremito.  
\- Proprio come io ho distrutto gran parte delle mura di Kul Elna... - si rese conto Manerella, gli occhi sgranati, impallidendo di colpo.  
Anzauna guardò verso il castello d'Egitto e si portò una mano alla bocca, con un gemito: - Ma allora... i varchi nelle fondamenta... e nel piano terra per raggiungere i sotterranei... - capì, atterrita.  
Il principe Filyugi inorridì; solo lui, però, osò pronunciare quelle parole: - I danni che avete inflitto a Kul Elna si sono ripercossi sull'Egitto? -.  
\- Non proprio "ripercossi". - lo corresse Malikura, tranquillamente: - Per quanto Kul Elna sia intrisa di magia, il castello e le mura non si possono rigenerare da soli. Certo, io avrei benissimo potuto rimettere tutto a posto con la magia, ma perché sprecarsi quando ho a disposizione un ottimo "materiale" per la ricostruzione quale il vostro stesso castello e le vostre stesse mura? -.  
Le fate erano sconvolte.  
Erano state loro stesse a rendere l'Egitto vulnerabile...  
\- Ho distrutto metà Egitto... - si rese conto Manerella, mentre le gambe le cedevano, facendola cadere in ginocchio, tremante.  
\- Ma... - esordì Shizulora, la voce soffocata: - ... quello d'Egitto non è un castello magico, se le fondamenta vengono intaccate... -  
\- ... crollerà. - completò Malikura, quel sorriso che sembrava ormai essersi impresso sulle sue labbra.  
I quattro trasalirono: era ovvio, eppure sentirlo esplicitamente era scioccante.  
\- La situazione è degenerata! - gemette Manerella, stringendo il suo bastone nodoso.  
\- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa: il castello crollerà da un momento all'altro, con tutte le sue conseguenze! - esclamò Anzauna, spaventata.  
\- Oh, non dovete preoccuparvi per questo. - li tranquillizzò Malikura: - C'è un modo molto semplice per sapere quando il castello crollerà. - spiegò, indicando qualcosa sopra le loro teste.  
Istintivamente, il principe e le tre fate alzarono lo sguardo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di una gigantesca tavola di pietra con sopra incise svariate lettere, una specie di bizzarro ferro da stiro forato sulla parte superiore.  
\- Un ferro da stiro? - chiesero, all'unisono.  
\- Non è un ferro da stiro! - si stizzì Malikura: - E' una tavola ouija gigante e volante! -.  
\- Perché abbiamo una tavola ouija gigante e volante con incorporato un ferro da stiro sopra le nostre teste? - chiese Manerella, perplessa.  
\- Perché sarà quando avrà finito di comporre una parola di cinque lettere che il castello crollerà. - spiegò lo stregone, riportando la terrorizzata attenzione dei presenti su di sé.  
\- E qual è questa parola...? - mormorò Filyugi, gettando un'occhiata intimorita alla tavola sopra di loro.  
\- Stiro? - azzardò Shizulora.  
\- Non è "stiro", è una parola inglese. - sospirò Malikura: - Non ci posso fare niente se era rimasta solo quella  _made in England_... -.  
\- Irons? - propose Anzauna.  
\- Death, va bene? - sbottò lo stregone, stanco di quell'inutile parlare a vuoto: - Non appena apparirà la lettera H, il vostro castello- -  
\- Ma come siete macabri, a Kul Elna! - gli disse Shizulora, alzando le sopracciglia.  
\- Infatti! - concordò Manerella: - Ci sono tante parole più pucciose! Tipo "Magic", "Witch", "Fairy"... -.  
\- Non c'è bisogno che voi streghe siate sempre così cupe! - diede loro ragione Anzauna, convinta.  
\- Sì, ragazze... - fece Malikura, cominciando a chiedersi che problemi avessero quelle tre: - Ma io  _non_  sono una pucciosa fatina. E non sono neanche una strega, ca**o! -.  
\- In effetti, non hai nulla di effemminato... - ammisero le tre fanciulle, in coro.  
Filyugi si batté una mano sulla fronte: - Ragazze, non mi pare proprio il momento... -.  
\- Oh, tu non puoi capire l'animo femminile! - sbuffò Anzauna.  
\- Solo Rosyami può capire l'animo femminile! - sorrise Shizulora.  
\- Perché Rosyami è donna dentro! - esclamò Manerella, convinta.  
Il principe alzò un sopracciglio, incapace di ribattere: "... non è che, nel tragitto, si sono fumate qualche piuma di struzzo truzzo?".  
Mentre le tre pucciose  _fattine_  d'Egitto erano ancora alle prese con i loro pensieri, uno strano rintocco fece trasalire i presenti, portandoli a guardare verso l'alto: il ferro da stiro si era spostato su una lettera incisa sulla tavola di pietra, la D, subito comparsa all'interno di una sinistra fiammella azzurra che crepitava sopra la tavola ouija.  
Quando i loro sguardi tornarono a Malikura, incontrarono, di nuovo, il suo sorriso sanguinario: - Il conto alla rovescia è cominciato. - ridacchiò: - Potete pure continuare con i vostri discorsi, la cosa non mi tange. Ma, se volete attraversare la foresta di rovi, temo che dovrò impedirvelo: sapete com'è, è abbastanza ovvio che morireste dissanguati o avvelenati, ma è sempre meglio prevenire. -.  
I quattro si scambiarono occhiate spaventate, indecisi sul da fare.  
\- Quindi... - sussurrò Manerella, tremando: - ... il nostro avversario sarebbe... -  
\- ... _ore-sama_. - chiuse lo stregone.  
Altro scambio di sguardi preoccupati.  
\- E' Sephiroth! - gemette la fata azzurra, indietreggiando: - Avrei dovuto capirlo dai capelli bianchi e dagli abiti neri! -.  
\- Beh, è il momento che il principe faccia la sua parte! - sorrise Shizulora, fissando un traumatizzato Filyugi.  
\- No, no, no, no, no! - esclamò subito, indietreggiando di fronte alle tre fate che lo guardavano intensamente: - Non potete abbandonarmi contro una foresta di rovi avvelenati, un castello prossimo al crollo, uno stregone psicopatico e una tavola da stiro ouija che ci galleggia sopra la testa! - protestò, terrorizzato.  
\- Ma la nostra magia non è abbastanza potente per contrastare quella di Malikura! - gemette Shizulora, giungendo le mani.  
\- Principe Filyugi. - intervenne Anzauna, lo sguardo deciso: - Noi cercheremo almeno di fermare il ferro da stiro. Tu affronta con coraggio il nostro avversario e i suoi venefici vegetali! -.  
Filyugi fece per controbattere, profondamente contrario, quando ciò che vide alle spalle delle tre pucciose fatine lo bloccò.  
Di fronte ai loro sguardi interrogativi, incapace di parlare, si limitò ad indicare meccanicamente la  _cosa_  apparsa alle loro spalle.  
Non appena le tre fanciulle si voltarono, trattennero a fatica un grido atterrito: un colossale mostro scuro, ben più massiccio e spaventoso di Dyaboundh, era apparso tra i rovi, non risentendo minimamente delle ferite; una specie di oscuro drago che si mimetizzava con il buio, con rossi occhi infuocati e due file di denti affilati.  
Guardando più attentamente, tuttavia, i quattro si resero conto che quella che stavano osservando era solo la  _prima_  testa; metri e metri più in alto, difatti, ce n'era un'altra: quel mostro era una sottospecie di terrificante drago antropomorfo con due teste, quattro zampe artigliate e una lunghissima coda da dinosauro.  
In proporzione, la torre più alta del castello d'Egitto non arrivava neppure alla prima testa.  
\- ... cos'è quello? - chiese Filyugi, in una risata nervosa: - Voi non mi state dicendo di combattere  _disarmato_  contro quel coso, vero? -.  
\- Q-quello è Malikura... - balbettò Manerella, indietreggiando: - E' sempre esagerato... -.  
\- Vi prego, aiutatemi! - supplicò il principe, rivolto alle tre fate: - Almeno datemi qualcosa con cui combattere! - esclamò: - Chessò... un lancia-missili o una bomba atomica... -.  
\- Oh, non cominciare a fare l'esagerato anche t- -  
Prima che potesse finire di parlare, Anzauna cadde a terra, priva di forze, seguita a ruota dalle altre due fate, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Filyugi.  
\- Che vi succede? - chiese, accorrendo per capire cosa fosse successo.  
\- Sono due giorni che voliamo per regni e margraviati e usiamo la magia... - spiegò debolmente Manerella: - L'esserci risparmiate il tragitto Kul Elna - Egitto non è servito a recuperare le forze... -.  
\- Quella lunga ricerca e ciò che è successo a Kul Elna ci ha sfiancate... - mormorò Anzauna, stanca, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Ci dispiace, principe Filyugi... - sussurrò Shizulora, la voce appena percettibile: - ... ora non siamo in grado neppure di fare una piccola magia... -.  
A quelle parole, Filyugi capì di essere morto.  
Un altro rintocco.  
Il ferro da stiro si era spostato sulla lettera E, facendo apparire una seconda fiammella azzurra accanto alla prima.  
Dei passi pesanti.  
Malikura o quel che cavolo era diventato avanzò, ogni suo passo faceva letteralmente saltare il piccolo Filyugi, come se il suolo fosse scosso da un terremoto intermittente.  
"E ora che cosa faccio?" si chiese il piccolo principe, ad un passo dallo svenire per lo shock.  
"Una cosa alla volta, Filyugi, una cosa alla volta..." si disse, cercando di recuperare un briciolo di lucidità: "Prima cosa: allontanare questo affare dalle fate, o le schiaccerà!" decise, iniziando a correre in una direzione a caso che gli evitasse di finire nel folto dei rovi.  
"Ma, quel giorno, Ushioh non aveva proprio niente da fare?" si chiese, disperato, sentendo il mostro limitarsi a fare un piccolo passo nella sua direzione, bloccandogli la via con un gigantesco piede artigliato.  
Caduto a terra per la scossa tellurica, Filyugi si rialzò e, faticosamente, individuò gli occhi di fuoco della testa più alta del mostro: - Scusate... - letteralmente urlò, per farsi sentire fin lassù: - Non potremmo discuterne civilmente? - gridò, sperando che fosse almeno udito.  
\- No. - rispose semplicemente la colossale bestia, per poi afferrare il piccolo principe e portarlo a svariati metri d'altezza, di fronte al suo muso più alto. Filyugi cominciò a chiedersi perché non fosse ancora svenuto o direttamente morto per la paura.  
\- Addio, piccolo principe! - esclamò il mostro, pronto a stritolarlo in una mano.  
Il principe già iniziava a sentirsi compresso da quelle gigantesche dita artigliate, quando una voce fin troppo familiare risuonò nella sua testa: "Non serve la forza fisica per sconfiggere i propri nemici. Basta solo  _giocare_  con loro.".  
Filyugi trasalì: era passato pochissimo tempo da quando aveva sentito quelle parole, eppure non ci aveva più ripensato troppo. Perché gli tornavano in mente proprio ora?  
"E' tutto inutile..." si arrese il principe, fin troppo conscio del destino che lo aspettava.  
Perché gli sembrava di vedere gli occhi d'ametista di un giovane dalla bizzarra capigliatura identica alla sua che lo guardavano male?  
"Tanto dovrò morire comunque, tanto vale fare un minimo di resistenza..." sospirò Filyugi, arrendendosi persino alle sue stesse visioni.  
\- Ma cosa c'è di bello nell'ammazzare qualcuno un triliardo di volte più piccolo di te? - chiese, in un solo fiato, facendo stranamente bloccare la mano del mostro.  
Approfittando di quel momento, il giovane principe parlò di nuovo: - Oh, sai quant'è interessante schiacciare una minuscola formica. Ma perché non provi ad affrontarmi in qualcos'altro? Dammi almeno la possibilità di difendermi, insomma! - esclamò, rendendosi conto di aver ormai perso la ragione.  
Stava delirando, perfetto.  
Avrebbe preferito una morte meno violenta e traumatica, ma vabbè...  
\- E in cosa? - gli chiese il mostro, quasi lo stesse sfidando.  
Filyugi, incredulo di essere ascoltato, deglutì e disse le prime cose che gli vennero in mente: - Un gioco. Facciamo un gioco. Un gioco in cui dobbiamo trovare una cosa. Chi trova la cosa più... più...  _luccicante_ , vince. -.  
Un altro rintocco.  
La lettera A che prendeva il suo posto accanto alla lettera precedente sopra la tavola di pietra.  
\- D'accordo. - acconsentì l'oscura bestia, per poi lasciare la presa su Filyugi, facendolo cadere nel vuoto.  
\- MA NON VAAAAAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - urlò il principe, precipitando da metri e metri d'altezza, direttamente nella foresta di rovi: nel caso non fosse morto schiantato, sarebbe finito, a scelta, infilzato / dissanguato / avvelenato.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuta  _veramente_  un morte meno violenta e traumatica...  
Cadde su qualcosa di morbido, per poi rimbalzare diverse volte e infine scivolare a terra, facendosi meno male di quel che credeva.  
Rialzandosi, si accorse di essere precipitato su un enorme materasso fatto apparire dal nulla dalle tre fate, non ancora ripresesi, ma ancora abbastanza coscienti da capire cosa stesse succedendo e intervenire.  
\- Grazie! - le ringraziò Filyugi, mentre il materasso alle sue spalle svaniva.  
\- Sconfiggi quel coso... - lo pregò Anzauna, spossata: - Risveglia Rosyami... -.  
Incapace di poter dire altro, il principe annuì, per poi iniziare la ricerca: un oggetto luccicante...  
In effetti, c' _era_  un oggetto luccicante, nelle vicinanze...  
Doveva solo essere recuperato.  
  
La tavola ouija ancora svettava sopra i corpi semi-svenuti delle tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto, il ferro da stiro ancora fermo sulla lettera A, le tre sinistre fiammelle azzurre al cui interno si trovavano le lettere D-E-A che continuavano a crepitare, indisturbate, come unica fonte di luce in quella notte buia.  
\- Ne mancano solo due... - sussurrò Shizulora, in un filo di voce: - ... solo due lettere... e poi... il castello... -.  
\- Ssssh... - fece Anzauna, a bassa voce: - Non dirlo... non dirlo... -.  
\- Però... - mormorò Manerella, mettendosi seduta a fatica: - ... se le altre due lettere non appaiono... -.  
\- Che vorresti fare? - le chiese la fata rossa, troppo stanca persino per parlare.  
\- Avevi detto al principe che noi ci saremmo occupate di quella... - le rispose la fata azzurra, riuscendo ad alzarsi in piedi, seppur instabile sulle gambe: - ... e io ho intenzione di tenere fede a ciò che gli abbiamo detto. -.  
Mosse le ali, alzandosi in un oscillante volo verso la tavola, fino a raggiungerla; vi atterrò sopra, aggrappandosi agli incavi delle lettere con le mani e i piedi, per poi avanzare fino a raggiungere il ferro da stiro e afferrarlo con una mano.  
\- Non ti farò muovere. - gli disse, decisa, nonostante non riuscisse neppure a reggersi in piedi: - Tu rimarrai lì, tu rimarrai lì... - ripeté, come per convincere se stessa di potercela fare.  
In quell'istante, il ferro da stiro riprese a muoversi verso di lei, verso il basso, diretta verso la lettera T.  
\- No, stai fermo! - gemette la fata, azzardandosi ad usare anche l'altra mano per fermare l'avanzata di quell'aggeggio, rimanendo in precario equilibrio solo sulle sue gambe stanche.  
  
Il gigantesco essere oscuro, dall'alto della sua spropositata stazza, aveva decisamente una visuale migliore del già piccolo Filyugi: sarebbe stato in grado di trovare un oggetto luccicante anche in un regno vicino.  
E, anche se non ci fosse riuscito, nulla gli vietava di schiacciare quella minuscola testa coronata con un passo  _casuale_.  
Fu in quel momento, però, che riuscì a vedere qualcosa, ben più vicino di quanto credesse: un oggetto così brillante da essere visto dalla sua altezza, così brillante da rilucere sul fondale di un fiume.  
Istintivamente, il mostro raggiunse il corso d'acqua con pochi passi - una serie di piccoli terremoti -, per poi cercare di afferrare quell'oggetto; tuttavia, il fiume si rivelò ben più profondo di quanto sembrasse, costringendo la gigantesca creatura ad entrare totalmente in acqua.  
Dopo qualche istante, improvvisamente, sentì dei dolorosi morsi intorno alle caviglie, talmente dolorosi da costringerlo a cadere in ginocchio, portando il fiume all'esondazione; i morsi passarono poi alle gambe, portandolo a lasciarsi cadere del tutto fin sotto l'acqua, venendo istantaneamente aggredito da tutti quegli altri piranha che avevano dovuto aspettare l'abbattimento del mostro da parte dei primi pesci che si erano avventati sui suoi colossali piedi.  
Fu così che il mostro fu inghiottito dalle acque del profondo fiume nei pressi del regno d'Egitto, attaccato dalle orde di piranha che vivevano al suo interno.  
Ecco cosa succede a non seguire Superquark!  
\- Che imbecille. - sospirò Filyugi, osservando da lontano l'impietoso spettacolo: si era ricordato del puzzle dorato cadutogli nel fiume dopo essere stato disarcionato dalla scopa volante con cui era giunto, quel puzzle dorato così lucente...  
Aveva sperato fino alla fine che quel mostro lo individuasse, per poi finire vittima dei piranha.  
Ecco i risultati del seguire Superquark!  
"In effetti, Rosyam... ehm, Aurathem  _forse_  aveva  _un minimo_  di ragione." riconobbe Filyugi, tornando di corsa dalle fate.  
Aveva sconfitto un gigantesco mostro?  
Beh, in realtà lo aveva solo attirato in un posto infestato da piranha psicopatici quasi quanto quello stregone ma il merito se lo sarebbe preso comunque lui...  
\- Ragazze! - le chiamò Filyugi, giungendo appena in tempo per vedere Manerella precipitare dall'alto, data l'improvvisa sparizione della tavola da stiro ouija.  
Mosso da un instinto cavalleresco spuntato fuori da chissà dove, il principe corse per afferrare al volo la gentil donzella, venendo impietosamente schiacciato dalla sua caduta.  
\- Oh! - fece la fata azzurra, sorpresa: - Sono caduta sul morbido! -.  
\- Sei caduta su di me... - gemette il principe, dandole un colpo sulla gamba per farla spostare.  
Manerella si alzò di scatto, permettendo a Filyugi di rialzarsi, per poi ricadere dalla parte opposta, priva di forze.  
\- Hai sconfitto quel mostro! - gioì Anzauna, ormai senza voce.  
\- Sì. - rispose il principe, faticando lui stesso a credere non solo di essere ancora vivo ma anche di aver messo fuori gioco quel mostro.  
"Grazie al consiglio di Aurathem..." si disse, pensieroso, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo alla torre del castello d'Egitto e trovare la visuale sgombra dai rovi avvelenati: come la tavola da stiro ouija, erano spariti alla sconfitta del mostro.  
\- Presto, dobbiamo sbrigarci! - esclamò, indicando il castello su cui spiccavano degli enormi fori visibili anche da quella distanza: - Il castello crollerà a breve! -.  
\- Non abbiamo abbastanza forza per fare una magia... - sussurrò Manerella, a terra.  
\- Il materasso per salvarti ha portato via le nostre ultime energie... - pigolò Shizulora, triste.  
\- Aspettate! - fece Filyugi, avvicinandosi ad una strana bottiglia che aveva appena notato tra un gruppo di rocce.  
Non appena la prese, ne lesse l'etichetta: "Iperpozione Deus ex machina".  
Ta-ta-ta-ta-tà!  _Il principe Filyugi trova IPERPOZIONE DEUS EX MACHINA._  
\- Ecco, prendete! - disse, tornando dalle tre fate semi-svenute.  
\- Ma le Pozioni dovrebbero essere degli spray... - notò Manerella, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Non farti certe domande... - sospirò Anzauna, prendendo la bottiglia che il principe le porgeva: - La bottiglia è solo una, quindi un terzo a testa! - disse, per poi bere.  
La bottiglia passò poi a Shizulora ed infine a Manerella, finché non fu svuotata completamente.  
In quel momento, le tre fate parvero brillare di luce propria, per poi scattare in piedi, accompagnate da una musichetta: Ta-ta-ta-ta-tà!  _Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto recuperano 66,6 LP_.  
\- E ora andiamo a sconfiggere il mostro! - esortò Manerella, recuperata la sua vivacità.  
\- Già fatto. - le rispose Filyugi, tranquillamente.  
\- Oh... - fece la fata azzurra, guardandosi intorno. Alzò le spalle e disse: - Allora è il caso di andare a rimettere a posto il castell- -  
\- Ehm, Manerella cara... - sorrise Anzauna, nervosa, mettendole le mani sulle spalle: - Non è il momento di perdere tempo, il principe Filyugi deve correre a salvare il nostro Rosyami! -.  
Il suo sorriso si fece più dolce: - E poi, con Rosyami c'è anche Mhahadh, no? -.  
A quel nome, la fata azzurra arrossì, convincendosi: - E va bene. - acconsentì: - Allora... accompagno il principe da Rosyami? -.  
Le altre due fate annuirono: - Shizulora ed io... - le spiegò Anzauna: - ... provvederemo a riparare le mura e il castello. Tu non preoccuparti di nulla. -.  
Lo sguardo delle tre fate cadde sul principe.  
Ci era riuscito.  
Le aveva salvate.  
Aveva sconfitto quel mostro.  
Aveva salvato l'Egitto.  
E ora stava per andare a salvare Rosyami.  
Ed era così...  
\- Complimenti! - sorrisero, avvicinandosi a lui con intenzioni fin troppo chiare: - I festeggiamenti, per il momento sono rimandati, ma... -.  
Gli saltarono addosso, stritolandolo in un abbraccio: - SEI SEMPRE COSI' PUCCIOSO! -.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -  
  
Il profondo fiume, dimora dei dolci e aggressivi piranha, attraversava anche una parte di bosco, scorrendo indisturbato tra gli alti alberi.  
All'improvviso,  _qualcosa_  emerse da quelle terse acque, una sorta di mostro informe; ad ogni passo, sembrava quasi si stesse perdendo dei pezzi.  
Qualcuno, nascosto tra i tronchi, trattenne a stento una risata.  
La tranquilla atmosfera del bosco fu spezzata da una colorita imprecazione, subito seguita da un irato: - Ti vieto di ridere! -.  
Malicorvo, cercando invano di rimanere serio, si avvicinò a Malikura, completamente ricoperto di piranha; i poveri pesci, tuttavia, non appena azzannavano il corpo dello stregone, rimanevano avvelenati dal veleno delle spine dei rovi da lui creati, per poi cadere a terra e far partire una denuncia al WWF.  
\- Ti ha sconfitto con uno stratagemma veramente idiota. - ridacchiò Malic, togliendogli qualche piranha da un braccio.  
\- Non è colpa mia. - ringhiò Malikura, scrollandosi di dosso un buon numero di pesci: - E' quel testone di Zhohrhk! Io glielo avevo detto che era un ca**o di inganno, ma lui niente, deve per forza farsi abbindolare come un co***one! -.  
\- E allora perché continui ad evocarlo permettendogli di materializzarsi attraverso il tuo corpo? - gli chiese il ragazzo piumato, togliendogli un piranha dai capelli.  
\- Perché, tecnicamente, lui sarebbe molto potente. Soltanto, è un imbecille. - rispose Malikura, liberandosi di un pesce che gli stava azzannando un orecchio.  
\- E quindi? - domandò Malic, curioso: - Cosa avresti intenzione di fare, ora? Tornare dalle pucciose fatine d'Egitto e dal piccolo principe di Domino per impedire loro di risvegliare il principe Aurathem? -.  
\- No. - rispose lo stregone, atono: - Facessero quello che vogliono, per stavolta ammetto la sconfitta. Prima o poi, ricapiterà un'occasione propizia. -.  
\- Penso cominceranno a dare feste ad ingresso libero. - notò il corvo, con un sospiro: - Sarà difficile dirsi offesi per qualcosa. -.  
\- Non è necessario avere un pretesto. - commentò Malikura, finalmente del tutto libero dai piranha: - L'unica cosa certa è che ci penserò di più prima di evocare Zho... Zho... Etciù! -.  
\- Oh, dovresti toglierti i vestiti. - gli disse Malic, premuroso: - Quelli che hai indosso sono bagnati, se continui a tenerli- -  
\- Sì, sì! - lo interruppe l'altro, sfilandosi la lunga giacca nera.  
Prima di poter fare altro, però, si fermò, guardandosi intorno: - ... Malic... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- ... dove sono gli altri vestiti? -.  
Malicorvo sbattè le palpebre, serafico: - Quali altri vestiti? - chiese.  
Malikura lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia: - Quelli per rivestirmi, Malicorvo. -.  
Malic piegò la testa di lato e gli fece notare, innocentemente: - Chi ha mai parlato di rivestirsi? -.  
  
\- Stanno tutti dormendo... - mormorò Filyugi, guardandosi intorno.  
Il regno d'Egitto era completamente addormentato: ovunque posasse lo sguardo, il principe vedeva gente caduta in un sonno profondo, anche in mezzo alla strada; era curioso, però, che tutti avessero accanto dei pacchetti di Pavesini.  
\- Chissà quanti ne hanno mangiati... - borbottò Manerella, ispezionando alcuni pacchetti vuoti: - Ogni biscotto li fa dormire per un giorno, ma temo siano cumulativi... -.  
Filyugi e Manerella continuarono a camminare per le silenziose vie del regno, le strade ormai sgombre dai rovi, diretti verso il castello, verso la torre più alta.  
\- Perché lo avete portato lassù? - chiese il principe, riferendosi al principe Aurathem.  
\- Perché le principesse sono sempre tenute nella torre più alta! - rispose la fata azzurra, come se fosse ovvio.  
Filyugi preferì non aggiungere altro.  
Riuscirono facilmente ad entrare nel castello, attraverso la tesoreria, facendo chiedere al principe se, data la facilità con cui si erano intrufolati in quella inquietante stanza, non ci fosse un leggero, ma appena appena leggero, rischio di furto; da lì, Filyugi seguì Manerella lungo gli ampi corridoi del maniero d'Egitto, fino alle scale di marmo che si perdevano verso l'alto.  
La fata era piuttosto agile per aver appena recuperato solo una parte dei propri poteri, al contrario del principe, che quasi arrancava dietro di lei.  
\- Se io fossi un po' più forte, ti avrei portato in braccio... - si dispiacque Manerella, fermandosi sul pianerottolo di chissà quale piano per aspettare Filyugi.  
Per tutta risposta, il principe decise di ignorarla.  
Non seppero quanto ci misero per raggiungere l'ultimo piano della torre più alta del castello, ma ci misero  _molto_.  
Il fatto che il castello fosse ancora in piedi significava che Anzauna o Shizulora aveva svolto un ottimo lavoro di riparazione.  
Finalmente, i due giunsero d'innanzi la porta oltre la quale si trovava il bronzeo principe addormentato.  
Titubante, oltre che stremato, Filyugi aprì piano la porta, sentendola scricchiolare nonostante tutta la delicatezza che aveva usato.  
La stanza era ancora avvolta nel buio, debolmente illuminata dalla luna appena visibile, in gran parte coperta dalle nubi; lì, sdraiato sul letto, avvolto nel suo sonno, c'era il principe Aurathem.  
In fondo al letto, addormentato con la testa e le braccia sulle coperte, vi era l'uomo semi-trasparente visto insieme al giovane principe dalla pelle di bronzo il giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato.  
\- Mhahadh! - si stupì Manerella, sorpresa di trovarlo addormentato.  
Non appena si avvicinò, notò che anche lui aveva mangiato dei Pavesini Soporiferi.  
\- Mhahadh! - lo chiamò, scuotendolo: - Mhahadh! MHAHADH! -.  
Quando poi passò agli schiaffi, il povero spirito di viola e cappello tubolare vestito si svegliò, guardandosi intorno per capire dove fosse e cosa stesse succedendo.  
Nel momento in cui incontrò gli occhi di smeraldo della fata, si alzò in piedi, desolato: - Perdonami, avrei dovuto vegliare sul principe e invece... -  
\- No, non ti preoccupare! - lo rassicurò Manerella, con un sorriso: - E' tutto a posto. Il principe Filyugi ha sconfitto il mostro e ora è giunto per risvegliare Rosyami! -.  
Filyugi, rimasto sulla soglia, trasalì, imbarazzato nel sentirsi osservato dai due, quasi tentato dall'andarsene per sfuggire ai loro sguardi.  
\- Manerella! Mhahadh! Principe Filyugi! - li chiamarono due voci femminili.  
Guardando verso il balcone, i tre presenti svegli notarono Anzauna e Shizulora svolazzare intorno alla finestra, per poi atterrare nella camera.  
\- Abbiamo rimesso tutto a posto. - spiegò Shizulora.  
\- "Tutto a posto"? - ripeté Mhahadh, lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo ad un'arrossita Manerella.  
\- Ti spiegheremo tutto dopo. - gli disse Anzauna, per poi guardare Filyugi: - Ecco Rosyam... ehm, Aurathem. Risveglialo, principe di Domino. -.  
Esitante, Filyugi avanzò verso il letto su cui era sdraiato il corpo esanime del bronzeo addormentato, per poi arrossire vistosamente non appena gli fu vicino: se già in cuoio nero aveva un aspetto solenne, con quegli abiti principeschi e quegli splendenti gioielli non dava alcun dubbio sulle sue origini regali.  
E poi era anche mille volte più bello, ma questi sono semplici particolari.  
\- L-lo farei... - farfugliò il piccolo principe, non riuscendo a capire il perché di quell'improvviso disagio: - Ma come... come dovrei... fare? -.  
Le tre fate si scambiarono un'occhiata indecifrabile.  
Manerella fece riapparire il suo bastone azzurro e lo usò come un microfono, Anzauna e Shizulora che, alle sue spalle, improvvisavano una piccola danza con le sole braccia e un leggero movimento dei fianchi.  
-  _Lui ti è accanto, se ne sta seduto lì..._  - cantò la fata azzurra, lasciando Filyugi piuttosto perplesso: - Veramente, lui è sdraiato e starebbe anche dormendo... -.  
-  _Non sa cosa dire ma-_  -  
\- Perché sta dormendo, non può parlare... -  
-  _-i suoi occhi ti parlano..._  -  
\- Ma ha gli occhi chiusi, come fanno a...? -  
-  _E tu lo sai che vorresti dargli un bacio..._  -  
Filyugi sussultò, completamente rosso in viso: - COSA? M-ma i-io, v-veramente, n-non... -.  
-  _E allora bacialo!_  -.  
\- EEEEEEEH? -.  
Quasi in cerca di aiuto, il principe guardò Mhahadh, che sospirò: - E' così, giovane principe: il principe Aurathem può essere risvegliato solo dal primo bacio d'amore. -.  
Filyugi fu ad un passo dal lanciarsi dal balcone per l'imbarazzo.  
-  _Lui ti piace, tanto, tanto, da morir!_  - continuò a cantare Manerella, con uno sguardo malizioso: -  _Forse tu gli piaci ma lui non sa come dirlo..._  -.  
\- Sta dormendo, non potrebbe dirlo anche se... se... - Filyugi deglutì, ormai senza via di scampo: "I-io non sono mica... non sono... oh, insomma, l'ho incontrato una volta sola! Come potrei...?".  
-  _Ma non servono le parole, sai..._  - gli mormorò la fata azzurra, dandogli una leggera spinta sulla schiena, verso Aurathem: -  _Allora bacialo!_  -.  
Filyugi era ormai vicinissimo all'addormentato Aurathem.  
"Non sono innamorato di lui, non sono certo... " si disse il principe, agitato, il cuore che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e si rese conto: "Però... ho affrontato così tanti pericoli solo per lui... e, anche se ero praticamente costretto, in fondo, non ero del tutto contrario...".  
Intervenne il coro, dato dalle altre due fate: -  _Sciallà-là-là-là-là-là!_  -  
\- Sciallà-là-là-là-là-là? -  
-  _Il ragazzo è troppo timido-_  -  
\- Ma veramente... -  
-  _-coraggio, bacialo!_  -.  
Filyugi era decisamente agitato.  
Era un gesto così semplice, eppure così difficile...  
-  _Sciallà-là-là-là-là-là! Non lo fa, ma che peccato!_  -  
\- Ora sfottete pure? -  
-  _Se insiste, lui lo perderà!_  -  
\- Ora anche le minacce? -  
Il principe Filyugi trasse un profondo respiro: non era così difficile, ce l'avrebbe potuta fare...  
Aveva sconfitto un gigantesco mostro, poteva benissimo dare un bacio...  
La voce di Manerella tornò a riempire la stanza: -  _E' il momento... guarda che laguna blu..._  -  
\- Ma dove la vedi, la laguna blu? - le chiese Filyugi, il sospetto che le fate si fossero fumate minimo le piume di struzzi truzzi sempre più forte.  
-  _Ora devi muoverti, e questo è il momento tuo..._  -  
"Che ansia..."  
-  _Non ti parlerà-_  -  
\- ... è addormentato... -  
-  _-finché tu non lo abbraccerai e... bacerai..._  -.  
L'ultima parola gli era stata letteralmente soffiata in un orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Completamente rosso in viso, talmente tanto da far supporre fosse un rossore praticamente irreversibile, esclamò: - Va bene! Va bene! Ora, però, fuori di qui! -.  
Le tre fate e lo spirito lo guardarono con occhi sgranati, stupiti.  
Filyugi, senza farsi intimorire, li spinse fuori dal balcone, chiudendo le tende: - Non voglio spettatori! - urlò, imbarazzato, dall'altra parte del tessuto, lasciando i quattro senza parole.  
\- Ma... ma... - fece Manerella, sconvolta: - ... così mi perdo la scena yaoi! - gemette, disperata: - Ero così felice che il nostro Rosyami fosse così gnocco, ho sempre sperato si mettesse con un altro maschio e ora... -  
\- E' quasi l'alba. - si accorse Anzauna, interrompendo il monologo della fata azzurra, nel frattempo consolata da Mhahadh.  
Alzando lo sguardo, le tre fate e lo spirito si accorsero che il cielo cominciava a rischiararsi, una striscia di luce iniziava ad apparire sulla linea dell'orizzonte.  
\- Se non si sono strafogati di Pavesini Soporiferi, anche gli abitanti del regno d'Egitto dovrebbero svegliarsi... - notò Shizulora.  
Anzauna sospirò: - Temo l'abbiano fatto invece. Forza, iniziamo a fare scorta di Cacao Risvegliante... -.  
\- E se il bacio del principe Filyugi non funzionasse? - chiese all'improvviso la fata verde, preoccupata: - Se tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto fosse stato inutile? -.  
\- Non dirlo! - urlarono Anzauna e Manerella, correndo a tapparle la bocca.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Shizulora, subito fermata dalla fata azzurra: - Non dire niente! Non dire assolutamente- -  
\- Cosa non deve dire? -.  
Una voce conosciuta fece trasalire le tre fate, portandole ad alzare lo sguardo verso le tende ormai scostate: lì, di fronte a loro, perfettamente sveglio, c'era Aurathem.  
\- ROSYAMI! - urlarono le tre fanciulle, per poi assaltarlo e stritolarlo in abbracci felici.  
\- Ferme o ucciderete Filyugi! - disse subito Aurathem, portando l'attenzione sul povero piccolo principe che stringeva a sé come un peluche.  
\- Oh, ha funzionato! - trillò Manerella, allegra.  
\- A quanto pare... - intervenne Filyugi, lanciando un'occhiata incomprensibile al principe che lo stava abbracciando con fare forse troppo possessivo: - ... lui già sapeva tutto... -.  
Agli sguardi interrogativi delle tre fate, Aurathem sorrise innocentemente: - Non so perché ma, da quando mi sono addormentato, ho visto tutto ciò che facevate. - spiegò, facendo arrossire le sue tre ex-zie: - Vi ho viste portarmi qui, vi ho viste addormentare tutti, vi ho viste tornare alla casetta nel bosco, vi ho viste andare a Domino, nella Grotta del Destino, nel magraviato di Kayibah, a Kul Elna e ho visto lo scontro avvenuto qui fuori. -.  
Alzò le spalle: - Ho visto tutto quanto nei miei sogni, pare. -.  
Si rivolse al peluch- ehm, al principe che teneva stretto a sè: - Ho visto anche che hai seguito il mio consiglio... - ridacchiò, facendolo arrossire, se possibile, ancora di più.  
Guardò poi Mhahadh: - Ti ringrazio per aver vegliato su di me, Mhahadh. - gli disse, con un sorriso.  
Lo spirito rispose semplicemente con un formale cenno del capo, evitando di fargli notare di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla di diverso dal dormire, esattamente come lui.  
\- E ringrazio anche voi, zie. - sorrise, facendo arrossire anche le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto.  
\- Solo una cosa non mi è chiara... - riprese Aurathem, il suo sorriso che si faceva stranamente più inquietante, gli occhi d'ametista che assumevano una sinistra sfumatura di rubino: - ... cosa significa che io sono "donna dentro"? -.  
Anzauna, Shizulora e Manerella capirono che avrebbero fatto meglio a volare via velocemente e il più lontano possibile.

  
  


~

  
  


Il re Sehth e la regina Kisahrah si risvegliarono, frastornati, accorgendosi di essersi addormentati sui loro troni.  
Si guardarono intorno, confusi, notando sull'ampio pavimento della sala del trono paggi e servitori in fase di risveglio.  
\- Marito mio... - mormorò la regina, la bocca ancora impastata di sonno: - ... perché siamo ricoperti di cacao? - domandò, notando la strana polverina marrone che ricopriva i presenti.  
\- Non lo so, moglie mia... - rispose il re, non riuscendo a trattenere uno sbadiglio: - Più che altro, mi chiedo: perché ci siamo addormentati sui nostri troni? Perché stanno tutti dormendo? Cosa stavamo facendo, prima? -.  
\- Io ricordo di aver sentito l'irrefrenabile bisogno di mangiare quei particolari biscotti gialli... - ricordò Kisahrah, pensierosa, togliendosi il cacao di dosso.  
\- Anch'io... - annuì Sehth: - Ma, prima, stavamo pensando a qualcos'altro, qualcosa tipo... -.  
I due sovrani si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata, capendo: - Aurathem! -.  
La regina si alzò, agitata: - Il mio bambino! - sussurrò, con voce soffocata: - Le fate avrebbero dovuto riportarmelo oggi, perché non è ancora- -  
\- Re Sehth! Regina Kisahrah! -.  
Una voce squillante riempì la sala del trono, subito seguita dall'ingresso di una ragazza dalla pelle scura, avvolta in svolazzanti abiti azzurri: la fata Manerella.  
\- Fata Manerella! - si stupirono i due sovrani, notando la fata azzurra correre verso di loro.  
\- Re, regina! - li chiamò Manerella, una volta giunta d'innanzi a loro e dimenticatasi l'inchino rituale: - Rosyam- ehm, Aurathem è qui. - annunciò: - Perdonate il ritardo, ma ci sono stati alcuni  _contrattempi_... - borbottò, vaga.  
Il re fece quello che si sarebbe potuto definire un accenno di sorriso, gli occhi azzurri della regina brillarono per la felicità: - Non importa, basta che sia arrivato! -.  
Fu così che, pochi minuti dopo, accompagnato dal principe di Domino Filyugi, dalla fata rossa Anzauna, dalla fata verde Shizulora e dallo spirito Mhahadh - a cui la fata azzurra Manerella si riunì -, il principe Aurathem fece il suo ingresso nella sala del trono, vistosamente agitato nonostante le tre ore passate ad inseguire le sue ex-zie per tutto il regno d'Egitto armato di un battipanni trovato chissà dove.  
Quasi a celebrare il suo ingresso, i raggi del sole mattutino passarono attraverso le vetrate azzurre della sala del trono, tingendosi del loro colore, donando all'ampia sala bianca disseminata di cacao una delicata e paradisiaca atmosfera.  
Contro ogni regola e formalità, la regina Kisahrah, con sommo stupore del consorte, corse da Aurathem, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui e studiandolo attentamente.  
Sotto l'indagatorio sguardo di zaffiro della bianca regina che, si era reso conto, non era altro che sua madre, Aurathem s'irrigidì, a disagio.  
Dopo qualche istante che parve eterno, Kisahrah lo abbracciò, felice: - Sei veramente il mio piccolo Aurathem! Sei proprio  _uguale_  a tuo padre! - esclamò, lasciando il suo sconvolto figlio per poi rivolgere lo sguardo a Sehth, avvicinatosi con fare imperioso.  
\- Due gocce d'acqua... - ironizzò Manerella, lo sguardo che andava prima allo statuario re poi al minuto principe.  
\- Non ci possono essere dubbi, questo è senz'altro nostro figlio! - gioì Kisahrah, prendendo per mano un impassibile Sehth.  
\- Hai ragione. - concordò il re, il volto meno freddo del solito: - Bentornato a casa, figlio nostro. - disse, formale, per poi trattenere un gemito alla gomitata che ricevette da sua moglie.  
\- Daremo una festa! - decise la regina, prendendo una mano di Aurathem: -  _Ad ingresso libero._  - specificò, con un sorriso.  
\- Date inizio ai preparativi! - ordinò il re, rivolto ai paggi e ai servitori che, per tutto quel tempo, si erano limitati ad assistere: - E liberate l'Egitto da tutto questo cacao! -.  
Le tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto si avvicinarono ad un ormai scioccato Aurathem, sorridendo, incoraggianti.  
\- Non è andata male, no? - gli disse Shizulora.  
\- Sei tornato a casa, Ros... ehm, Aurathem. - lo rassicurò Anzauna.  
\- Perché sei così nervoso? - gli domandò Manerella, perplessa.  
\- Tu che dici? - le rispose Aurathem, agitato, mentre Kisahrah lo traeva a sè: - Adesso... - gli disse, felice: - ... starai un po' con noi! Abbiamo tante cose da raccontarci, vero, marito mio? -.  
Sehth, indeciso se essere distaccato o mostrare apertamente il suo disagio nel vedersi rispuntare davanti suo figlio, annuì meccanicamente.  
\- Non sappiamo proprio come ringraziarvi... - sorrise la regina, rivolta alle fate: - ... avete allevato il nostro bambino fin da quando era in fasce, provvedendo a lui in tutto quel terribile periodo fatto di biberon, pannolini, sveglie notturne, notti d'insonnia, pianti continui e controllo perenne! -.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Sehth, improvvisamente, brillarono: - Veramente, fate. Dal profondo del cuore:  _grazie_. -.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, liberato l'Egitto dal cacao e dalle cartacce di Pavesini, fu annunciata la festa in onore del ritorno del principe Aurathem.  
I sovrani e le personalità più importanti dei regni vicini, ben consci della tendenza generale di fare le cose all'ultimo minuto, avevano sempre pronti degli abiti da cerimonia, nel caso venisse annunciata una qualche festa per il giorno stesso.  
Aurathem, Kisahrah e Sehth erano rimasti nel giardino del castello per tutta la mattinata, a parlare; in realtà, a voler essere precisi, la regina faceva domande, il principe rispondeva e il re ascoltava.  
Le vicende delle tre pucciose fatine d'Egitto e del principe di Domino si erano ben presto diffuse ovunque, costringendo il principe Filyugi e le tre fate a fuggire ogni qualvolta si presentasse un qualche curioso ansioso di sentire per la trecentesima volta la storia del salvataggio di Aurathem.  
Alla festa  _ad ingresso libero_  giunsero tantissime persone, tra cui il duca Pehgahsus e la duchessa Cyndyah, la Strega della Casetta di Gioielli insieme al fidato Johnoh, i due spasimanti di Shizulora, Ryansel e Amanetel, Ysys - al suo passaggio, seguirono svariati gesti scaramantici di ogni genere - e persino Mohkwbah, come rappresentante del margraviato di Kayibah.  
\- Mio fratello ha cose più import- ehm, è molto impegnato ed è profondamente dispiaciuto di non essere qui presente. - aveva detto, convinto.  
Il re Sugorokuh era stato liberato, ma aveva fatto licenziare metà della servitù e aveva ordinato che tutti i rubinetti del terzultimo piano fossero rimossi; in ogni caso, aveva trovato la forza di essere presente alla festa in onore di Aurathem, reincontrando suo nipote impegnato a nascondersi in cima ad un albero.  
Per qualche strano motivo, inoltre, verso la sera, molte delle persone che, in quegli anni, avevano importunato Filyugi diedero segno di profondo terrore d'innanzi a delle asce, soprattutto se in presenza di Aurathem.  
In quella giornata di festa, il luminoso sole aveva ormai compiuto il suo giro nel cielo, lasciando il posto alla candida luna e alle brillanti stelle; i colori della terra e di tutto ciò che vi si trovava sopra si erano scuriti, l'aria si era fatta leggermente più fredda, il cielo si era tinto di un blu più scuro, più intenso.  
La festa, in ogni caso, continuava indisturbata, ogni ospite impegnato nelle più disparate faccende o nei più vari intrattenimenti.  
\- Quindi, a quanto pare, i nostri eredi sono profondamente legati... - aveva concluso il re Sugorokuh, dopo aver ascoltato tutta la storia da Kisahrah, a sua volta raccontatale da suo figlio, spettatore di tutto ciò che era successo.  
\- Esattamente. - aveva sorriso la regina, mentre il re, alle sue spalle, si era limitato ad annuire, per poi iniziare una lunga trattazione sui vantaggi e gli svantaggi che i regni d'Egitto e di Domino avrebbero ottenuto in caso di unione - cosa che annoiò vistosamente la regina.  
Shizulora doveva tenere a bada i suoi spasimanti, che continuavano a riverirla come una principessa, fino ad impedirle persino di versarsi un po' di succo in un bicchiere per evitare che si sporcasse il suo abito verde con minigonna a pieghe e maglia alla marinetta; in suo aiuto giunse Johnoh, che inseguì i due per tutto il castello, per poi essere raggiunta dalla Strega della Casetta di Gioielli, abbigliata con un lungo abito bianco e viola dal taglio elegante, i capelli biondi legati in un eleborato chignon.  
\- Non dar retta a certi tipi. - le aveva detto, sventolandosi con fare civettuolo con un ventaglio tempestato di malachiti, in coordinato alla raffinata collana che portava al collo e gli orecchini a goccia: - Una fatina pucciosa come te non merita simili individui! - aveva sospirato, per poi metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle e portarla alla lunghissima tavolata ricolma di cibi e bevande per darsi al libero mangiare, alla faccia di chi non le faceva neppure versare un po' di succo nel bicchiere.  
Anzauna era impegnata in elucubrazioni mentali riguardanti il profondo affetto verso il suo figlio adottivo e la pucciosità del principe di Domino, cercando di convincersi che entrambi non potevano chiedere di meglio di ciò che avevano trovato; nel mentre, aveva indetto una gara di danza. Così, tanto per fare qualcosa e giustificare il suo nuovo abito rosso da cubista - sebbene questo avesse una minigonna un po' più lunga e un top a collo alto.  
Manerella e Mhahadh si erano appartati in un luogo buio.  
La fata, libro aperto svolazzante d'innanzi a sè, cercava di imparare qualche formula correttamente, sotto la supervisione di Mhahadh, da cui aveva tratto l'ispirazione per il vestito della festa, identico al suo ma azzurro.  
Filyugi e Aurathem, dal canto loro, si erano recati al fiume dei piranha, riuscendo miracolosamente a recuperare la piramide d'oro con il pratico utilizzo di una canna da pesca.  
Quando si ritrovarono con quell'assurdo aggeggio in mano, dopo qualche istante di imbarazzato silenzio, il primo a parlare fu, incredibilmente, Aurathem: - E ora? - domandò, indeciso.  
Filyugi alzò le spalle: - Credo che il principe debba portare via la principessa a cavallo del suo prode destriero. - rispose, rassegnato.  
Aurathem sgranò gli occhi: - Ma le mie zie non mi hanno mai regalato un pony! - gemette, disperato: - Come facciamo se non ho un pony? -.  
Il piccolo principe osservò il principe dalla pelle di bronzo, perplesso: "... pony?".  
\- Neppure io ho pony o cavalli. - rispose, affranto: - A meno che non vogliamo andarcene a bordo di un cavallo a dondolo, io non- -  
\- Tu hai un cavallo a dondolo? -.  
Filyugi ammutolì sotto lo sguardo improvvisamente desideroso di Aurathem, annuendo istintivamente: - Però, non qui, è a Domino. - aggiunse, a disagio.  
Il principe di bronzo sorrise: - Vuol dire che andremo a piedi. - rispose, lasciando la piramide d'oro al piccolo principe e mettendosi in marcia verso non si sa dove.  
\- Aspetta! - fece Filyugi, correndogli dietro: - Si può sapere che...? -.  
\- Andremo a piedi fino a Domino e ci prenderemo il cavallo a dondolo! - rispose l'altro, convinto: - E porteremo la giustizia nel nostro cammino! -.  
Il piccolo principe fece di sì con la testa, un po' confuso: - Però, soltanto perché ho sconfitto un mostro usando un tuo stratagemma non significa che- - - A proposito! - lo interruppe Aurathem, fermandosi di colpo e voltandosi verso di lui, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - Io, quel bacio, non l'ho sentito per niente.  
So che me l'hai dato solo perché l'ho visto in sogno! - protestò, facendo arrossire Filyugi all'istante.  
\- E che ci vuoi fare? - rispose il piccolo principe, quasi balbettando, indietreggiando, imbarazzato: - Non è che si può rimed- -.  
Quando vide Aurathem, divertito, a pochi millimetri da lui, capì che, sì, si sarebbe potuto rimediare  _perfettamente_.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× " _Ieri era zero..._ ": Dall'omonima canzone di _Hercules_ (Disney)  
× "Sephirot": personaggio di _Final Fantasy VII_  
× "Iperpozione": strumento rivitalizzante dei videogiochi di Pokèmon  
× " _Lui ti è accanto..._ ": Baciala (con modifica) - La sirenetta (Disney)  
× "Esodo": parte conclusiva della tragedia greca, segnata dall'uscita di scena del coro

* * *

  
**~ Dedicata a TayrSSE.**  

 

Così si è infine giunti alla conclusione di un altro viaggio delirante e pieno di nonsense. Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto fin qui e spero che questa assurda rivisitazione sia stata di gradimento. m(_ _)m


End file.
